Never Gonna Lose
by disconoo
Summary: A new year begins and change is inevitable,& Haley and Nathan have promised they're never gonna lose each other. With college beckoning will Nathan's sister Brooke need a plan to keep it together or will they face it on their own!SEQUEL TO NEVER GONNA BE
1. Chapter 1

**NEVER GONNA LOSE!**

**Hi Everyone! I am officially back! I know it's been forever but hopefully it's worth the wait. I'm working hard to try and make sure I can update this story regularly I also think this is gonna be a lot longer than NGB as I've finished seven chapters I think and it's already over 40000 words! Crazy! Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed my sneak peek I'm glad you like it and I hope you like the actual chapter and it answers some of your questions. I have a vision in mind but I would like to say I am still open to suggestions. I also got a few comments saying they love the Brooke/ Nathan sibling stuff ME TOO! It's one of the initial inspirations for this story so I hope I don't disappoint you guys. Also a HUUUUGE thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my other one shot "IT"S TRICKY" you guys totally rock I loved your comments and I am trying to work on a couple of oneshots in the same vein so hopefully I can get those out soon. Once again a MASSIVE thankyou to my beta my long suffering but completely deserving of the pain for torturing me as a youngster (payback is a bitch and so am I, shit I should've saved that for Brookie! Damn!) I grudgingly am thankful for your help! HAHAHAHA!" OW she just hit me! Anyways, please read and let me know what you think of NEVER GONNA LOSE!**

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own OTH or anything in any way that resembles one tree hill, however I'm holding out hope that Mark Schwann might read this and be so enamoured with my fantasy world he'll let me write in that James Lafferty must perform all of his scenes shirtless. I did mention this is a fantasy right?**

CHAPTER ONE

Nathan sat dangling his legs over the edge of his surfboard as he stared back at the beach. The calmness of the ocean or the sereneness of the day hadn't caught his attention. It was the blonde girl laid out on a beach chair tapping her foot to the beat blasting from her headphones that had him transfixed. Nathan smiled as he watched his girlfriend wave in his direction. He hadn't been as sly watching her as he had thought and as usual Haley had put him firmly in his place. Luckily for Nathan Scott that place was by her side.

Still smiling he made his way ashore, picking up his board as he hit the sand. When he was positive Haley's eyes were fixed on him as he shook the excess water from his dark hair and flexed his chest and stomach muscles smirking at the red hue that he knew would be creeping up her face.  
Haley sat mesmerised as Nathan slowly made his way up the beach towards her, water dripping and running down the taut muscles that rippled nicely under summer tanned skin.

"Whoa it's getting hot in here" Haley muttered as she started to fan herself.  
"You're outside" Nathan reminded her as he dropped his board on the sand and looked over her flushing face.  
"Apparently" She muttered looking down at the book in her lap rather than her half naked boyfriend "How was the water?"  
"Nice" he replied "The view wasn't half bad either" he smirked as he looked her up and down in her swimsuit.  
"Either is this one" a blonde girl cut in as she walked past Nathan with her equally scantily clad friends  
"Sluts" Haley muttered glaring at the girls retreating backs  
"Hales?" Nathan asked amused  
"Can't you put a shirt on or something?" she hissed  
"And deprive you of this view?" he said flexing his muscles "I wouldn't dream of it baby"  
"You're so..."  
"Sexy" he smiled while she lowered her sunglasses to look him in the eye  
"I was gonna go with cocky" she retorted  
"And with good reason, as you well know"  
"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed blushing furiously  
"What?"  
"Don't be so crass"  
"What's so crass about it?"  
"It's private"  
"Parts" he added grinning as she glared at him  
"Nathan Scott, what we do, or in our case _do not do _is not open for discussion in public" she whispered darting her eyes for anyone listening nearby  
"Haley no-ones listening, they may be looking but who can blame them?" he shrugged  
"Can you turn down the ego a notch it's giving me heatstroke" Haley bit back  
"I wasn't talking about me, my girl is hot" he smirked  
"Flattery won't get you anywhere Nathan"  
"Its got me a few bases loaded hence you're understanding of the aforementioned cockiness"  
"Did you just use a word with more than ten letters?" Haley asked Nathan "And since when do you use football references"  
"Cockiness is only nine letters Hales" Nathan replied after counting them off on his fingers "and it's baseball not football"  
"Whatever" Haley dismissed turning back to her novel before screaming as Nathan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder in one movement than sprinted towards the water "NATHAN!"  
"What?" he asked innocently before throwing them both into the water.  
"I can't believe you did that!" Haley exclaimed as she pushed her wet hair out of her face.  
"What can I say, I like you wet" he smirked  
"You think you're so charming" she huffed  
"You know I am" he grinned as he folded her into his arms  
"I'm still mad at you" Haley said as she melted against him.  
"For now" he replied cheekily before capturing her lips in a mind-numbing kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Haley sat cross legged on the beach-chair behind Nathan rubbing her hands over his back while he looked out over the ocean.  
"Today was nice" she murmured  
"It only took all summer for us to get a whole day to ourselves" he grumbled  
"I know"  
"I'm glad we did though" he replied taking her hand from his shoulder and placing a kiss on her palm.  
"It was a good summer" Haley smiled as she leaned her chin against the back of his shoulder  
"It was" he agreed "Although I'm sorry I was gone for so long"  
"You don't have to apologise, training camp was important and it was only 3 weeks, and besides you came to cheer camp with me" she giggled  
"For the last time I was not at cheer camp" he protested  
"You kind of were"  
"Haley I was a counsellor for the _basketball_ camp" he argued  
"The basketball camp that is a part of the _cheer _camp" she grinned  
"They are two separate camps, and with the exception of the year I was at High Flyers I've been at that_ basketball_ camp every summer" he reminded her  
"But you didn't sleep in the _cheer_ camp every night every other summer" she gloated before the smile dropped from her face "Did you?"  
"No" he replied quickly  
"Nathan!"  
"Haley!"  
"Don't change the subject!"  
"No this was the only summer I slept in the um… girls camp"  
"Really?"  
"I promise, and for the record I only did to be with you" he turned his head to look her in the eye  
"Thank you" she said softly before pecking him on the lips.  
"Your welcome baby" he replied returning her kiss  
"Cheer camp was fun though" she grinned as Nathan groaned.  
"I was at _basketball _camp!" he pouted as Haley laughed uproariously  
"I'm sorry" Haley guffawed while Nathan continued to pout. Haley started to run her hands over Nathans back again "I love these letters on you" she said as she ran her fingers over the small letters tanned into the skin between his shoulder blades.  
"I can't believe it hasn't faded yet" he groaned  
"It wasn't that long ago"  
"It was the start of summer Hales" Nathan half turned to look at her while Haley smirked back at him. At the beginning of summer the group had taken Peyton's dads boat out for the day and Nathan had asked Haley to put sunscreen on his back. When she'd finished she had zinked her initials and a heart onto his skin. By the time they made it home it was tanned into Nathans back much to Haley's delight. "You just had to mark me" he shook his head  
"Like you can talk" she retorted pointing to the two hickeys that currently adorned her collarbone  
"Just marking my territory" he smirked  
"And I was marking mine" she returned his smirk as he leaned his head fully back onto her shoulder. "That's why I re-zinked you last week" she added a little quieter

"Haley!" Nathan exclaimed

"I had to make sure all those groupies at Duke know that you are off-limits and 150 percent mine" she argued  
"You're lucky I love you" he said his blue eyes boring into Haley's brown ones "And I'm 151 percent all yours"  
"I am lucky" she agreed as she leaned down and closed her lips over his. "Mmm" she moaned as Nathan intensified the kiss. Haley was taken off guard a moment later when in a single movement he flipped himself over and laid Haley back so he was hovering over her on the sunbed. "How'd you do that?"  
"I have skills" he replied cheekily before leaning in and capturing her lips once more. Nathan deepened the kiss, running his fingers down her side as Haley entangled hers in his hair.  
"Damn it" Haley cursed when the sound of Nathan's cell broke the moment.  
'Ignore it" Nathan instructed as he continued to kiss her  
"Okay" Haley immediately complied as his lips started to work their magic.  
"Damn it!" Nathan growled when the phone started ringing again.  
"Just answer it" Haley tried to soothe. Clearly frustrated Nathan snatched his phone and checked the id on the screen  
"This better be important Luke" he growled into the phone.

Twenty five minutes later Nathan pulled his new black mustang convertible to a stop out the front of the Roe house. "I'm gonna kill Lucas then kill Brooke, and then I'm gonna dig up his body and kill him all over again" Nathan grumbled as he walked around to open Haley's car door.  
"I'm sure it;'s not that bad" Haley tried to soothe  
"No bad is the state he's gonna be in once I'm through with him" Nathan muttered as they made their way up the porch and around the side to the door that led to Lucas's bedroom. From outside the door they could hear Lucas pleading with his girlfriend and by the sounds of it Brooke was in no mood to listen. "Here we go" Nathan muttered before turning the knob and stepping inside. Haley and Nathan took in the commotion in the room before looking at each other with raised eyebrows. Lucas was handcuffed to the bed clad only in a pair of boxers while Brooke fussed around the room hanging shirts on hangers before placing them inside the closet "Brookie?" Nathan asked  
"I'm busy Nathan" she dismissed taking a pair of trousers from the suitcase on the floor and looking them over before hanging them in the closet  
"What are you doing?" Haley asked  
"Helping Lucas unpack" Brooke replied  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't he supposed to do that when he gets to college?" Nathan looked inquiringly at his sister  
"Lucas isn't going to college" she shrugged  
"He's not?" Haley and Nathan looked over at Lucas who sighed  
"He's staying with me" Brooke shrugged again as she inspected a shirt before discarding it into a large box marked Goodwill  
"So he's gonna stay here chained to his bed instead of going to Chapel Hill?" Nathan looked over at Lucas who shook his head.  
"That's right" Brooke replied continuing to sort the clothes from the suitcase  
"Now we've got that settled, let's go Hales" Nathan grabbed her hand and turned towards the door  
"Nathan!" Haley pulled back on his hand  
"Hales?" Nathan whined  
"No" she told him firmly before turning around to face Brooke "Now B Scott, why is Lucas not going to UNC?"  
"I told you he's staying with me" Brooke replied moving to unpack the next suitcase.  
"I've already tried reasoning with her Hales" Lucas spoke up  
"How did she get you locked up?" Nathan stood next to the bed "and how did you manage to call me?"  
"Don't ask dude" Lucas shuddered  
"Brooke where are the keys?" Haley asked  
"Hales are these ties as hideous as I think they are?" she held up two ties for the blonde to inspect ignoring the question  
"They're fine" Haley rolled her eyes taking the ties from Brooke "But you're not, now tell me what's going on"  
"I told you, I changed my mind about letting Lucas leave, so now he's staying and I'm helping him unpack"  
"Brooke" Haley stilled her friends hands. Brooke looked at the suitcase in front of her for a moment before bursting into a flood of tears.  
"Oh crap waterworks, dude we need to get out of here" Nathan started looking around frantically for something to free his friend.  
"Shutup Nathan" Haley glared over her shoulder as she enveloped Brooke into a hug.  
"I I I ddon't wwant hhim tto lleave mmme" Brooke cried  
"I'm only going to Chapel Hill baby" Lucas tried to soothe her "I'm not leaving you"  
"Hhe's ggonna bbe wwith ggirls aalmost aas ppretty aas mmee" she continued to wail  
"I'm not gonna look at any other girls I promise" Lucas tried

"Except your professors, and your RA if she's a girl" Nathan put in getting a glare from the others  
"It's gonna be okay" Haley rubbed Brooke's back. Eventually Brooke started to calm down and pulled back to look at Haley through tearstained eyes.  
"You don't think he'll find someone almost prettier than me?"  
"There's no-one prettier than you" Lucas tried again

"You should probably check out the competiton before making such claims man" Nathan interjected  
"SHUTUP NATE!" all three yelled in response  
"Lucas loves you, and you love him, you'll be okay, and in the meantime you've got me" Haley smiled softly at her friend  
"Promise?"  
"I promise" Haley smiled before both girls threw themselves into each others arms in a tight bear hug  
"Do you think you could unlock me now" Lucas asked meekly. Brooke pulled back from Haley and wiped the last tears away before standing up and leaning over Lucas and kissing him deeply while inching her hand towards the waistband of his boxers  
"Urgh wait until I've left the room or dug out my eyeballs with a rusty spoon before you do that" Nathan put both his hands over his eyes.  
"I was just getting the key" Brooke glared at her brother "Unless you wanted to do the honours"  
"URGh No" Nathan shuddered while Brooke kissed Lucas again as she unlocked the handcuffs. When his arms were finally free he wrapped them around Brooke and pulled her into his chest dropping kisses on the top of her head.  
"I'm sorry" she whimpered  
"It's okay" Lucas replied holding her tighter  
"I just don't want to lose you"  
"You won't"  
"I think we should go" Nathan whispered to Haley as they watched the couple in front of them  
"Take these with you" Lucas held out the handcuffs  
"Urgh it's okay, I've got my own" Haley declined while Nathan broke out into a full blown smirk. Lucas looked at them strangely before the light bulb flashed on above her head "Oh right, so Brooke can't lock you up again, got it" she replied taking the silver cuffs from the blonde boy.  
"We'll see you tomorrow morning before you leave" Nathan said as he ushered Haley towards the door. "And Brooke I expect to see you at home" Nathan called out in his best 'Dad Voice' as he closed the door behind them muffling the sounds of Brooke's retort.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry about that your meals on us" Haley helped wipe up the mess at the table before retreating back to the kitchen to find Brooke chopping baby spinach leaves into tiny pieces. "Brooke you have to be more careful" Haley told her friend as she threw away the wet napkins.

"Sorry" Brooke muttered continuing to chop

"Are you upset you didn't get to go with Luke today?" Haley asked

"Why would I be upset? I'm ruining my manicure covering the breakfast rush so he can have his parents take him off on his college experience with college girl coeds." she chopped a little harder

"So you're completely fine" Haley crossed her arms

"Completely, there's nothing to be upset about" Brooke agreed the knife flying through the leaves.

"Which explains why you're cutting salad leaves into tiny unedible pieces" she pointed out

"What?" Brooke looked up

"The salad leaves" Haley pointed at the green mess on the chopping board

"Great! I can't even get this right" Brooke threw the knife down in frustration "I thought I was chopping herbs but instead I managed to destroy the lunch special. Remind me to talk to Luke about staying away from home economics majors"

"Brooke it's going to be okay"

"How do you know?"

"Because you've got so much going on yourself, this year is your final year as Ravens cheer captain, student body president and head of the social committee. Plus, you've got me"

"But you don't got me I'm a big college guy now!" Nathan chirped as he walked through the kitchen grinning.

"Right" Brooke stared at her brother "Big college guy with your big college guy classes and college guy games and college guy dreams and college guy dorm rooms!" Brooke brought her fist down on the chopping board

"That's usually how college works Brookie" Nathan looked confused

"Honey please stop while you're not so far behind" Haley pleaded with him

"Behind what?" Nathan looked around the room while Haley rolled her eyes

"Ignore him" Haley instructed

"But he's right there's a whole other world awaiting Luke's arrival in Chapel Hill" Brooke snarled

"Actually he's probably already there" Nathan said looking at his watch "Karen wanted to get an early start and thanks to your luggage cull yesterday repacking the car didn't take as long, although I did have to drop multiple boxes off at goodwill thanks to my fashion conscious sister"

"Great not only has my boyfriend officially left me for a place bursting at the seams with whores wanting to get in his pants, they'll be flattering, show his ass off to it's best potential pants at that!" she screeched

"Brooke calm down" Haley reached out to put a hand on Brookes arm

"Yeah sis, think about it, Luke's skinny ass won't look good no matter what he wears"

"Right" Brooke huffed before grabbing her purse and storming out of the café. Haley watched Brooke leave before turning to her boyfriend and fixing him with a steely stare.

"What did I say?" he asked innocently

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan gingerly walked through the front door of the Scott residence. After a thorough tongue lashing from his girlfriend, and not the kind he would've liked; Nathan had been packed off to "comfort and bring some peace to Brooke's otherwise shattered world" as Haley had put it. Or rather as he described it "Using some charm to knock some sense into his over the top somewhat mentally challenged sister" Nathan made his way up the staircase following the increasing sound of what he dubbed as 'Brooke's pissed off chick music'. It was times like this that he detested his sister's friendship with Peyton and her collection of questionable noise. Standing outside her door he took a deep breath before pushing the door open holding up the supplies of chocolate items that Haley insisted he bring with him.

"Don't you know how to knock?" she snarled

"I come in peace!" he replied in his best alien voice

"That stopped being funny oh 17 years ago" she retorted

"Fine I guess I'll keep all of this chocolate goodness for myself" he said peering into the bag

"No! gimme!" Brooke put her hands out to take the offered bag from her snickering brother.

"So what's all the stuff" Nathan asked looking around the room that was strewn with clothes shoes, makeup, cd's and all other kinds of things that Nathan didn't want to think about.

"Just getting my stuff together she replied taking a huge mouthful of ice-cream before throwing a stack of cd's into a nearby box.

"Stuff for what?"

"My 'I need to get wasted because my boyfriend left me behind to play basketball with sluts and whores' party tonight" she replied going through some shoes

"I thought it was Tim's farewell party tonight?" Nathan asked while Brooke shot him a look in return. "Ok-ay" Nathan ran a hand through his hair. "I think you need to take a step back and think about this rationally" Nathan took the bottle of vodka that Brooke was trying to stuff into her clutch and placed it on the floor next to him. "Besides it's against NCAA rules to let the sluts and whores on the court" he pointed out

"Not helping" Brooke sunk down onto the floor and leaned back against the side of the bed

"Brooke, Lucas isn't going off to party with basketball groupies. He's going to college it's the next step in life, that's all" Nathan sunk down next to her

"The next step that he's taking without me"

"Trust me, you're with him every step of the way and it's only one year."

"What makes you so sure?" she looked up at Nathan who took a deep breath before replying

"Because he's a college freshman and you're a high school senior who'll be in college in one year" Nathan explained "That is if you don't flunk calculus and have to repeat and then I guess it's two years" he shrugged

"Would Nathan Scott prefer the red or black stiletto shoved up his ass!" Brooke snarled holding up two shoes for his inspection

"Neither" he recoiled before addressing her again "Brookie I'm exactly where he is, in two days I'm leaving for Durham without Haley. It's a whole new world, and I'm looking forward to it, I've been waiting for this day my whole life. College is part of the future but so is Haley. And in my heart I'm taking her with me. Just the same way Lucas is doing with you"

"You and Haley have it all so together, me and Luke are different" Brooke tried to blink away the tears she could forming in her eyes.

"No we're not trust me. We're all as scared as shit as each other, some of us are just better at hiding than others"

"You and Haley aren't hiding anything, you're the perfect couple and in a year you'll be just as happy as you are now, with your finishing each others sentences and disgusting displays of affection, honestly you two make me sicker than Jeyton do, and that's saying something"

"You don't want to start on disgusting displays of affection, because you and Luke are at the top of the puke list" he pointed out grimacing.

"He's gonna forget about me Nate" Brooke looked up at her brother.

"Trust me no-one could ever forget you Brookie, and if they do I'm here to kick their ass"

"Promise?" she looked up from under her lashes

"Promise" he agreed chuckling at the small smile that spread across his sister's face

"HotScotts all the way" she held out her fist

"HotScotts all the way" he bumped fists. Before leaning forward and taking a spoonful of her ice cream "I'm pretty good at this peptalk stuff huh?"

"Yeah, you're the new Oprah" she said sarcastically taking the spoon from him.

"So, she's worth billions" he snickered taking the spoon again and grabbing some more ice cream.

"That's mine" she whined

"Consider it part payment for my excellent advice"

"What advice? The part we're you threatened to kick Luke's ass or the bit where you admitted you were scared" she retorted in a baby voice

"All of the above, besides I need food since Haley kicked me out of the café before lunch due to your little hissy fit"

"I did not throw a hissy fit!" she screamed punching him in the shoulder

"Sure, like you didn't just give me a bruise, I think there's a law about that, and if it's not there should be" he rubbed his shoulder

"And they're laws about killing your siblings but I'm close to breaking that one too" she huffed before punching him again

"Geez with mood swings like this no wonder Luke left" Nathan muttered before making a dash for the door when he noticed the look of pure rage aimed at him.

Brooke screamed and threw a shoe at the closing door.

A few hours later, Haley was searching the beach for Nathan. Tim's party was in full swing on the sand out the front of his parents newly purchased beach house. They had refused permission for him to hold a party in the house after the blow out he'd hosted at the beginning of summer, so instead he'd strung up fairy lights and built a bonfire on the beach in front. Haley and Nathan had arrived earlier to help set up to find Brooke bossing people around and taking over while Tim started on the keg.

Once the party had started and people began showing up Brooke's anger seemed to evaporate instead replaced with sadness. Now she was sitting with Mouth and Peyton drinking and arguing about who had the suckiest day. After failing to stop Brooke from downing her fifth shot she decided that drastic measures were called for and she needed Nathan to get Brooke out of there.

Finally she spotted the back of Nathan's head. Making her way across the sand she stopped when she recognised the dark haired girl he was talking to. Sue Garvey had been obsessed with Nathan since freshman year. He'd never batted an eye in her direction but that hadn't stopped Sue from making it clear to the girls at school that she wanted a piece of Nathan Scott. After Nathan and Haley had gotten together last winter Sue had been a total bitch to Haley, using the video from winter formal as ammunition. Haley swept some of her sunkissed hair over her shoulder and walked over to the pair placing her hand on Nathan's lower back. The look of irritation immediately left his features as his eyes lit up when he noticed his girlfriend standing beside him.

"Hey baby" he greeted her taking his hand from his pocket and wrapping it around her waist "I was wondering what happened to you"

"Dealing with Brooke" she shrugged before looking up at the glowering brunette "Oh hi Sue, I didn't see you there"

"I'm sure" she muttered in return "Nate and I were just talking about college, it's so great he's going to Duke" she gushed as she fluttered her eyelashes. Haley inwardly groaned at the girls blatant flirting before smiling up at an uncomfortable Nathan

"_My man_ is gonna kill it up there"

"I'm sure _Nathan _is going to do awesome, it's just a shame it's so far away from Tree Hill" she smirked, and you she added mentally

"It's not that far" Haley replied moving closer to her boyfriend while staring straight at the still smirking girl

"Well, I guess it is close enough for me to catch his first game of the season, I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Me either, I'm glad I have my name on a players ticket" Haley replied while Nathan stared back and forth between the two girls

"My Dad is a Duke alum and has season tickets" Sue retorted "Besides I was just telling Nate I can't wait to see him play in Duke's colours," She added flirteously

"You're gonna look hot as hell in that uniform baby" Haley winked at Nathan before turning to face Sue again "Or out of it, Speaking of, I didn't want to interrupt but I was wondering if you wanted to come take a dip with me" she asked Nathan stepping back and placing her hand on his stomach

"You want to go in now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Right now" she grinned running her hands across his shirt before grabbing the hem and ripping it up over his head "What do you say?"

"I'll race you" he grinned back cheekily

""You betcha" Haley leaned up wrapping her hands around his neck and dropping a quick kiss on his lips, before subtly turning his back towards Sue as she called over his shoulder "Sorry Sue, I need to steal my boyfriend away, you understand" a full blown smirk of her own crossing her features as she noticed Sue's eyes land on the letters tanned into his back. Haley giggled before grabbing Nathan by the hand and dragging him away down the beach his shirt still in her other hand.

"I thought we were going swimming?" Nathan asked confused when he realised they were heading back into the throng of partygoers.

"No we're not" Haley replied

"But you said"

"That was to get you away from that slut" Haley added continuing to drag him along "Here put some clothes on" she threw his shirt at him

"You took it off me!" he exclaimed

"Besides the point" Haley retorted as she dragged him along the sand.

Further down the beach Brooke sat with her head resting on Mouths shoulder while Peyton drew in the sand with a stick.

"Life sucks and then you're boyfriend leaves for college" she moaned

"At least yours is coming back" Mouth complained

"Or has to go visit his grandma in Savannah, what's so damn good about Savannah anyway?" Peyton griped continuing to draw

"Once again at least yours is coming back" Mouth repeated

"Shelley was never good enough for you Mouth" Brooke soothed

"No she was too good for me, that's why she took my heart and crushed it in her pretty perfect French manicured cheerleader hands" he crushed some sand in his fist

"Please she's no Brooke Scott" Brooke dismissed "Besides your better off without her"

"No I'm better off with her, without her I'm just a shrivelled up nobody who doesn't even count as a has-been! And why so she can go off and kiss surfer boys and cheer for whoever she's cheering for in Arizona" he yelled as he threw his cup across the sand

"College sucks!" Brooke exhaled

"No Shelley sucks!"

"Jake's Grandma sucks!"

"People who leave for college suck!"

"You rang!" Tim sang as he plopped himself down on the sand beside Brooke

"Go away Tim" Brooke rolled her eyes before taking another swig of her drink.

"But I'm leaving for college, and I also suck" he wriggled his eyebrows at her

"One Eww, and Two, double eww" Brooke pushed him away, the huge sombrero he was wearing half falling from his head.

"This night has magic written all over it! C'mon, to the next step!" he cheered rasing his cup

"Dude no" Peyton lifted her head to glare at him before resuming her drawing

"Tim have you been watching American Pie?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow

"May-be?" he replied

"Me too!" Mouth exclaimed

"I had to get me some stiffler moves for college, I rented a whole heap of movies, American Pie, American Pie 2, American Pie 4, American Pie 5, American Pie 6, Van Wilder, Animal house, Accepted.. " he counted off on his fingers.

"Tim college isn't really like that" Peyton chastised

"Yes it is, the ideas for these come from real life experiences, directors don't just make this shit up"

"No" Peyton shook her head in disbelief

"I can't wait to learn "how to blow shit up with my mind" it's gonna be awesome!"

"You know I don't understand why Kevin and Vicky have to break up they could have made it work, long distance is tricky but when the feelings are there you make it work right?" Mouth looked around the group

"Mouth you need to get over it, Shelley's moved on and now so should you" Brooke suggested

"Dude you still obsessin over that? Didn't she dump you after prom?" Tim looked at Mouth

"It was after graduation, and thanks for reminding me" Mouth crossed his arms.

"Don't hate man" Tim held his hands up in front of him

"I'll hate you if I want to" Jake quipped as he joined the group

"JAKE!" Peyton screamed before throwing herself into his arms.

"Whoa Skinny girl, I was only gone for a week" he hugged her back

"Great your love life's solved can we get back to mine?" Mouth asked as Peyton attached her mouth to Jakes and held him to her in a vice grip.

""Please anythings better than watching that" Brooke took another swig before handing her cup to Mouth who took a gulp as well.

"Young love, it's touching. But there's a hottie with a bottie just awaiting my attention somewhere… over there" Tim pointed across the beach fixing his sombrero and then lurching to his feet and dancing away

"Once again eww" Brooke muttered

"What the hell is a bottie?" Mouth looked at Brooke

"Something you get in college" Brooke said sarcastically

"You know it sucks this whole being left behind thing" Mouth turned to face Brooke who nodded "But you're lucky Brooke"

"How am I lucky, my boyfriend left me?" she asked in disbelief

"Lucas loves you, and unlike my girlfriend …I mean ex-girlfriend he wants to make it work, He'll be back all the time. Chapel Hill isn't that far away"

"It's a life away" Brooke mumbled

"What's the real problem? Don't you trust Luke?"

"Of course I do, If I'm honest it's not that, I'm just scared I guess"

"Of what?"

"Of not being good enough, not smart enough, not pretty enough, …of being alone…"

"You're not alone Brooke, you have so many friends that care about you, so many people who would be there in an instant if you needed them, and you have Luke"

"Except he left me"

"He didn't leave you Brooke, he left Tree Hill there's a difference"

Mouth smiled at Brooke and took the cup from her hand before walking away past Haley and Nathan.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked gingerly sitting down where Mouth had been placing her hand on Brooke's shoulder who was staring intently at the cell phone in her hands.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be okay" Brooke half smiled as she wiped a tear away "I have to make a phone call" she smiled at them both before she started walking off on her own dialling on her phone. When the voice answered on the first ring all Brooke could say was "I miss you"

"She's gonna be okay Hales" Nathan soothed rubbing his hands over her shoulders

"I know" she replied

"Are you okay?" he asked moving around to face her

" I don't know are we?"

"Of course" he replied emphatically

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you"

"Do you?"

"You honestly aren't questioning that are you?"

"No" she replied

"Haley?"

"I know you love me Nathan, and I love you too,"

"But?"

"What if it's not enough?"

"Trust me it's enough"

"But how can you be sure?"

"Because I feel it"

"Yeah" she shook her head

"Haley you've tried to break up with me 48 times this summer because you're scared of what's gonna come after it, and once again I'm saying the same thing I've told you 48 times, we are not breaking up! Come hell and high water we are gonna be together this year!"

"It's not that simple" she shook her head to stop the tears she could feel forming

"Well guess what it is that simple I love you and you love me, we love each other and we want to be together"

"But life's not simple Nathan"

"Which is why we can beat anything that it throws at us. I believe that, you and me we're forever, I promised that to you and I don't break my promises"

"What if you don't have a choice?"

"I only have one choice Hales and it's you"

"It's gonna be so hard this year" she burrowed her head into his chest his arms automatically wrapping around her.

"I know" he agreed

"I'm gonna miss you so much"

"Nah, Brooke will have you so busy you wont have a chance to miss me, plus I'm gonna be calling you and visiting so much your gonna be telling me to go away"

"No I won't"

"Yes you will '_Nathan I need to study!' _" he mimicked

"I don't sound like that" she smacked his shoulder

"You kind of do baby" he chuckled "But it's ok, I kind of like it"

"Don't tease me"

"Never" he leant down and captured her lips in his

"Mmmm" she moaned as she fisted his shirt to pull him flush against her

"I need to show you something" he reluctantly pulled away

"Show me later" she replied before crashing his lips back to hers. Nathan kissed her back hungrily for a moment before pulling away again

"I need."

"Later

"Haley"

"Later"

"I really"

"Nathan Scott you have exactly one second to get your lips on mine or else"

"Yes maam" he replied before moulding their lips together in a mind-numbing kiss. Nathan felt his mind wander away as he succumbed to the feeling of her in his arms no matter how many times they kissed it was never enough, he was positive he could kiss this girl for the rest of his life. Eventually they pulled back and Nathan rested his forehead on Haley's and let his eyes wander over her face drinking her in.

"So what did you want to show me?" she asked

"Huh?"

"You wanted to show me something?"

"Oh right?" Nathan snapped out of his fog and laced his fingers with Haley's and started leading her down the beach

"Is it at your beach house?" Haley squinted into the darkness as they moved further away from the party and headed towards the white and blue beach house owned by the Scotts.

"Kind of" Nathan answered still walking

"What do you mean kind of?" she asked suspiciously

"It's kind of two parts" he said handing her a small silver key.

"What is this? are you giving me a key to the beach house because that's kind of weird not to mention completely unnecessary it's not like I'm ever gonna come here without you, or Brooke or neither of you for that matter, and I know where the spare key is kept I mean everybody does, come to think of it, maybe you should find a new hiding place the last thing you need is some random showing up and helping themselves to your liquor cabinet. Oh my god, that could totally happen Nathan we need to move the key! Could you imagine what your Dad would say if some idiot Tree Hill High person broke in and drank all your Moms vodka and your Dads Scotch! And it would be all my fault for not making sure you moved the key and I'll get arrested for being an accessory and then everyone will blame me and I won't be invited over ever again and your Mom will hate me and oh my god, my parents will be so disappointed in me and…" Nathan cut off her ramble with a kiss. When he broke away he looked down at her with a chuckle

"Got it all out"

"Sorry" she mumbled

"I like it when you ramble… a little"

"Nathan" she smacked his arm

"Hey Domestic Violence!" he called "Anyway the key's not for the beach house"

"It's not? Oh, wait what's it for?" she peered down at the key in her palm

"Something much more important" he grinned before swiping the key and throwing it out into the ocean

"Nathan! What the hell did you do that for?" Haley screeched in disbelief

"I don't need it"

"You said it was for something important"

"It is"

"Then why the hell did you just throw it away to sleep with the fishes you dumbass!"

"Sleep with the fishes, really?" he snickered

"That's what you took from that?"

"Relax babe, I don't need that key, and trust me neither do you" he tried to pull her back towards him.

"If that's the key to your moms booze we are so dead" Haley looked frightened

"Trust me it's not"

"We need to find it" Haley said removing her shoes and her top

"What are you doing?"

"Going to look for the key my dumbass of a boyfriend just threw into the ocean without thinking, I mean really Nathan"

"Hales" Nathan picked up her shoes and grabbed her wrist before she could remove her skirt

"Nathan I'm gonna find the key"

"No you're not"

"I know it won't be easy but I've got to try"

"That's not what I meant, come on let's go up to the house" he tried to steer her towards the beach house

"How you just threw away the key, we kind of need it to get into the place" she said sarcastically

"That's not the key to the beach house for the last time" he stifled his laughter as he led her up the dock towards the back of the house

"We need to go back the longer we wait the harder it's gonna be to find"

"We're not gonna find it Hales"

"Being negative isn't helpful Nathan"

"I told you it's fine" he replied again as he pulled his key chain from his pocket and unlocked the sliding door and pulled Haley inside flicking on switches the further he got into the house

"Nathan we really should go back, I don't want to have to explain to Deb why she can't drink her vintage vodka"

"Haley, the key is gone, and it is not for my moms alchohol or for this house it's for something much more important. So can we please relax and I'll show you"

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed "Please tell me you didn't swipe the keys to City Hall?"

"Haley" Nathan shook his head as he climbed the stairs to his room Haley in tow

"What's it for then? The dealership? Dan's car? Deb's Lexus? Oh no it's not for Dan's safe is it? How am I supposed to explain to colleges my criminal record?"

"Haley the key is for that" Nathan pointed out towards the balcony from his bedroom

"Huh?"

"Out there" Nathan prodded

"The balcony? But balcony's don't have keys?" she looked confused

"Haley James I love you but sometimes you need to shut your brain off" he tapped his finger on her forehead

"It's not like I can just switch it on and off" she retorted

"Why not? Tim seems to do it effortlessly enough?" Nathan shrugged

"Funny?" she replied as she stepped out onto the balcony and spotted the gold padlock attached to the balcony railing. "What is this?" she looked over her shoulder a t a smirking Nathan

"The key's important thing" he shrugged

"I don't get it" she looked at Nathan quizzically "why would you put a padlock on the railing?"

"Look at it closer" he instructed. Haley looked back at her boyfriend who was now smiling brightly at her in encouragement. Awkwardly she took a small step forward and then another before reaching out and touching the smooth metal of the railing with her hand. She ran it along until her fingers grasped the square padlock and she held it firmly in her hand. She looked up at Nathan and then back at the padlock as her fingers brushed over etchings in the metal. Looking closer Haley read the inscription on the padlock _Nathan & Haley _with a date underneath it,

"I still don't get it" she looked up meekly at Nathan who was still smiling widely

"It's our names Hales"

"I can read Smartass" Haley smiled

"And the date that you agreed to be my fake girlfriend"

"What?" Haley looked at the padlock again and sure enough that was the date that Haley had dragged Nathan out of the gym to "work on her balance" marking the beginning of their "relationship".

"I told you it was important"

"But why that date?" she asked still running her fingers over the padlock

"I could have used our actual anniversary, or the day we first kissed or the day we said I love you for the first time, but none of those seemed quite right" he explained

"Couldn't remember the dates" she quipped

"No, and don't interrupt. That was the day my whole world changed, the day you were truly brought into my life, and the day we became Nathan and Haley, it may not have been real then but it was the beginning" he finished

"It's perfect" she smiled up at him. They stood staring at one another for a moment before Nathan leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss. The pulled back and Nathan ran his thumbs in soft circles over her cheeks "Baby" Haley opened her eyes

"Yeah" Nathan replied

"I still don't get it" Nathan chuckled at his girlfriends cuteness.

"Okay, he stepped back and sat down on the chair next to the railing and pulled Haley down so she was leaning back on his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her small frame. "I was watching the discovery channel the other day, and"

"You were watching the discovery channel?"

"Yes and don't interrupt" he scolded while she giggled

"Sorry"

"As I was saying, I was watching the discovery channel and there was this show about tourist attractions around the world, and they were showing this wall in Italy or France, or Rome or somewhere"

"Rome _is_ in Italy baby"

"Haley" he warned

"Sorry" she settled back against his chest

"As I was saying… there was this wall where people came to show one another their eternal commitment and love for one another"

"They have sex on a wall?" she asked dumbfounded

"Haley! No they don't have sex on a wall and will you please let me tell you the story?" he blew out

"Sorry" she winced flashing him one of her cutest smiles that she knew would have him forgiving her in 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Anyway people come to the wall to show their commitment to one another. They engrave their names on a padlock and then attach it to the rails on the wall. When they've done that, they throw away the key and the padlock is there forever as a symbol of the bond between them"

"That is so romantic" Haley gushed

"I thought you'd like it"

"Oh so that's why you bought the padlock?" Haley glanced over at the rail at the padlock.

"Yes"

"That's so sweet" Haley laid her head down on his chest

"So I bought the padlock picked the date and had it engraved before I put it on the rail"

"Why this rail?" she asked staring at it

"This is our spot Hales, I couldn't think of anywhere else, I mean we have some other spots, but ultimately this is the one place we always come back to, besides the market street dock and your bedroom window didn't have anything it could be attached to. So I put it here"

"To show our unbreakable bond"

"Pretty much" he brushed a strand of hair from her face as she leaned back to look at him

"So when are we gonna throw away our key?"

"Um Hales" he looked confused "I already did"

"Nathan we should have done that together"

"Technically we did you were there"

"What?"

"When I threw away the key"

"I think I would remember something like that"

"I would too considering it happened less than an hour ago"

"Wait what?" she looked back at the padlock then at the beach "That's what the key was for?" she punched him in the chest

"Ow Hales"

"Nathan you had me scared half to death that I was going to jail for accessory to a robbery!" Nathan looked confused before he tapped her on the forehead with his finger

"Can the real Haley James please stand up"

"Not funny Nathan" she smacked his hand away and tried to stand up

"Where do you think you're going?" he pulled her back down onto his lap

"I'm going to find that damn key"

"But it's gone"

"I'll find it"

"Don't be so stubborn"

"I am not being stubborn, but if anyone is gonna throw it away than it will be me"

"Fine" he relented and pulled a second key from his pocket.

"What is this?"

"The key"

"But you threw it I saw you"

"Yeah but these locks come with 2 keys I was gonna give you this one after I showed you the padlock"

"Why?" she asked as she took it from me

"Give you a get out clause" he shrugged.

"Nathan, I don't need a get out clause"

"Promise?"

"Of course" She stood up and grabbed him by the hand and dragged him down the stairs and out of the house

"Where are we going?" he asked as she dragged him to a place by the water

"To put the keys to our hearts together, where they should be" she replied before throwing the key into the ocean at the same spot Nathan had thrown his earlier.

"That was kind of corny Hales" Nathan teased

"You bought the padlock"

"Good point" he agreed before he pulled her into his arms kissing her once more. She pulled back and began running up the beach

"Hales where are you going?" Nathan yelled exasperated

"To move the house key!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everybody, I'm back with chapter number two. It's been a slow start for this story and I was a little worried at first when I saw the traffic for this story but then I checked my email and was blown away by all of the people who favourited and signed up for alerts. Thankyou guys so much! Knowing you guys are reading and enjoying the story makes my day and gives em a massive smile which is a little needed right now due to some family stuff, (My Dads not well and is in hospital) so getting your reviews and responses really helps me out. I'm trying to find as much time in my schedule as I can, so I can try and update this weekly or maybe even quicker depending on how things go, so please keep reading and letting me know what you think and what you want to see in the story. All your ideas and suggestions are welcome and I love reading them especially considering some of what has been said is so close to how I see the characters its scary. A huge thanks again to my beta/ sister/ sometimes chef/ cleaner it means heaps that you can find the time to help em out with this considering everything happening right now you're going through as well. So thanks once again, and if you're lucky I'll consider doing the dishes. Anyways thanks again and to everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter it's really only starting to set the story up so let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: if things aren't bad enough I have to admit to you and ultimately myself that I do not in anyway own anything to do with One Tree Hill, including it's characters, plots, stories or it's stars., however much I wish I did!**

CHAPTER TWO

"Nathan are you going to help me?"

"I am helping"

"How?"

"I'm staying out of your way" he smiled sweetly at his girlfriend who was currently packing the last of his boxes for Duke.

"Babe, laying on your bed playing NBA Live is not staying out of my way, it's more like being lazy and chauvinistic" she put her hands on her hips

"?"

"You're being a boy" she huffed

"Hales I am a boy, and I find it slightly disturbing if not highly offensive that you have only just figured that out, although I think I am maybe more offended that you see me as only a boy. I mean I am six foot of pure muscle, sexual fantasy inducing man" he showed her his bicep.

"Yeah ok" Haley rolled her eyes before turning back to the box she was filling with his sweatshirts.

"Besides, you know if I pack then I'll be calling you tomorrow begging you to bring me clean socks because I forgot to pack them" he pointed out "And then you'll have to drive aaaaaaalllll the way to Durham because you know you'd be horrified at the thought of me walking around campus with no socks in my sneakers"

"No I'd just tell you to get off your lazy ass and go buy some more" she replied throwing his basketball at him

"Hi de Hi, Everyone say Hi to Luke!" Brooke chirped as she barged into Nathan's room armed with a large whiteboard and an array of measuring tapes.

"Brooke what are you doing? And Luke's not here" Nathan sat up agitated

"Duh he's in Chapel Hill" Brooke stuck her tongue out at her brother "He's on the phone" she added flicking her hair behind her ear to show the tiny embellished Bluetooth clipped to her ear.

"He's on the phone?" Nathan pointed at her

"Duh again" Brooke moved to the far wall and placed her stuff down "I know my brother is an idiot"

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed

"Shutup Nathan! That was from Luke" she smiled sweetly before picking up the measuring tape and handing one end to Nathan "Be a doll and hold this for me?"

"Why?"

"Because I said so" she glared at him

"No!"

"Nathan; do as she says" Haley ordered not looking up from the box she was packing. Nathan reluctantly took the tape from Brooke and held it as she took a measurement from one end of the room to the other.

"Brooke what are you doing?" he asked

"Measuring my closet"

"WHAT?"

"We had a deal remember?"

"What deal?" he demanded

"At graduation you promised me your closet when you left for college" she reminded him continuing to take measurements and write them down on the whiteboard.

"The agreement was for use of my closet not my whole room!" he exploded

"Same difference" she dismissed

"BROOKE!" he yelled when she went back to measuring, writing the numbers on the whiteboard in which she had a mini diagram of the room

"Nathan this is my new closet it's not like you're gonna need it anymore, I'm gonna have a California closet with shelves over there and a two-tiered dress rack …over there and a belt rack and a dressing room …in this corner. I need to rethink the lighting and maybe add a mirror or two, and maybe a chair as well I was gonna have the chests here in the middle to give myself more space for dresses but I guess I could.."

"MOM!" Nathan bellowed making Haley look up at him in surprise

"Nathan!" Brooke chastised "I'm on the phone here, you probably just deafened poor Luke, Honey are you there?" she asked worriedly touching her hand to her earpiece. "You're ok? Oh good I thought Nathan's rudeness might have given you a permanent ringing" she flashed a sneer in her brothers direction

"YOU OUT!" Nathan ordered pointing towards the door

"This is my closet" Brooke said defiantly

"No it's not!" he said grabbing her wrist and pushing her towards the door

"You did promise Nathan" Haley pointed out from her position on the floor

"You're on my side" he grunted

"She's MY best friend" Brooke challenged

"And she's MY girlfriend" Nathan retorted

"She's liked me LONGER" Brooke said smugly

"She likes me BETTER!"

"She liked me FIRST!"

"She'll like me LAST!"

"I like you both the same amount" Haley stepped between the siblings. Nathan and Brooke both stared at Haley incredously for a moment before returning their gaze to one another.

"She still likes me better" Nathan muttered indignant before Brooke leaned around Haley and slapped Nathan up the back of the head. Nathan stood shocked for a moment before he leant across and flicked her in the forehead. Brooke glared at him before kicking him in the shin. A moment later Brooke was shrieking as Nathan got her in a firm hold and began tying her to his computer chair with her measuring tape.

"What in god's name is going on in here?" Deb Scott asked as she entered Nathan's room.

"They're just figuring some stuff out" Haley replied from where she had returned to Nathan's boxes.

"Nathan Scott un-tie your sister right now!" Deb ordered Nathan who reluctantly let her go. Brooke straightened her self up and moved over to stand next to her mother. "Haley why are you packing for Nathan?"

"Because if we let him do it the only thing that will make it to Duke is his playstation" Haley answered as she taped up the last box.

"Good point" Deb agreed

"Hey, I did pack some things myself" Nathan pouted

"Your porn collection doesn't count" Brooke sniped

"Nathan!" Both Haley and Deb exclaimed

"I don't have porn!" he denied to his mother

"I don't have porn" he reiterated to his girlfriend

"Sure you don't" Brooke snickered

"Brooke"

"What we grew up together I know what you were doing in your bathroom"

"Brooke!" he glared

"Lucas said to remind you to keep your playgirls" Brooke cracked up

"They're at his house considering they're his" Nathan bit back

"Change of subject I think, Nathan why were you tying Brooke to your chair?" Deb tried to change the subject

"To stop her from turning my room into her closet" Nathan explained

"Nathan you told her she could" Deb pointed out

"No I didn't!" he exploded "I said she could use my closet not my whole room!"

"To be fair your room is the size of a closet" Brooke put her hand on her hip

"No it's not"

"A good size closet" Brooke soothed before cracking up in a fit of giggles. She stopped laughing when she noticed everyone staring at her "Sorry, Luke just said it's fitting; Nathan will leave for college by coming out of the closet, coming out of the…you're so funny Luke" she gushed into her earpiece.

"Brooke to be honest I don't like the thought of one of my rooms being turned into a closet. If Nathan said you can use his actual closet then you can use that but the rest of the room stays as is" Deb decided ignoring Brooke's last comment while Nathan's hands curled into fists by his side.

"But Mom" Brooke whined

"No, besides until you pay rent then I get the biggest closet in the house, okay issue number one sorted issue number two, it's getting late, what time are you heading off Nate?" Deb turned to face Nathan.

"As soon as Dad gets back I guess, I need to pack these last few boxes into the car and get my playstation and then we're good to go, as long as we're on the road in the next hour or so, then we should make it to Duke for my move-in time"

"Who's we? Are you girls going?" Deb asked inquiringly

"Um no, you and Dad are supposed to be taking him" Brooke pointed out

"You're fathers in a town planning meeting all morning and I have a ladies luncheon to attend, we can't make it sorry Nate" Deb shrugged

"But I need you guys, all my stuffs in the truck" Nathan pointed out shocked

"Drive the truck, it's your car" Deb replied a little confused

"Not anymore, Dad hasn't gotten around to taking the truck back to the dealership yet, and we were only using it to get my stuff up to Durham, I was planning on driving my mustang" Nathan threw his hands up.

"The girls can drive you" Deb suggested

"Not a problem!" Haley agreed instantly

"Not so fast H James one day Scott" Brooke held a finger a up "You are not driving Dumbass to college"

"Why not?" Nathan demanded

"If I didn't get to go with my boyfriend then neither do you, all's fair in love and best friends forevership" she explained

"Brooke" Haley turned to face Brooke

"Nope don't wanna hear it, I'm sorry Nathan but you'll just have to leave the mustang here, but don't fret I'll take good care of it I promise" she winked

"You won't go near my baby" Nathan warned

"Technically I am her best friend" Haley replied getting a glare from Nathan in return

"It won't get a scratch I'm student body president, I've got my own parking space" she reminded him smugly

"You will go near my car over my dead body" Nathan fumed

"Okay back away" Deb put a hand on each of her childrens shoulders. If Haley wants to go with Nathan, than that's fine; but Brooke you need to go too. I need a Scott in the car with her"

"She's not driving my mustang either" Nathan shook his head

"Ass!" Haley punched him on the shoulder

"Haley can drive the truck but Brooke needs to be in the car because she's not insured to drive our cars, and we have the maximum coverage for Brooke" Deb explained "It was necessary" she added as the other two guffawed

"Don't you laugh Lucas Roe!" Brooke threatened at her earpiece getting a weird look from Deb

"C'mon Brooke it'll be fun, you know you love a good road trip!" Haley pleaded

"Yeah Brooke I'll let you organise my closet and make my bed" Nathan offered

"Fine" she relented "But you owe me, and Nathan throw a couple of empty boxes in as well" she huffed as she turned to leave the room

"What for?" he asked

"If I'm gonna organise your closet I'm gonna need boxes for goodwill" she called over her shoulder. "I know he has no style" she chatted away to Lucas as she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really don't see why I'm not allowed to drive your car" Haley sulked from the passenger seat of the mustang.

"Because this car is my baby and I'm the only one she trusts behind her wheel" Nathan answered

"it's a car Na-than" Haley replied exasperated

"A very special car. And the relationship between car and driver should not be underestimated"

"I knew giving you that word calendar was a bad idea" she grumbled

"I would think you would enjoy my new vocabulary"

"And I would think you would have known what a vocabulary was before I gave you the calendar" she sniped in return

"What's the matter Hales?"

"You're driving too fast"

"I'm doing the speed limit"

"No you're going faster"

"I'm doing the speed limit as per every road sign we've passed since we left Tree Hill"

"Then the speed limits are too high"

"Okay what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Would you please slow down" she demanded

"Why? Are you feeling sick Hales?"

"Of course I'm feeling sick!" she snapped

"Whoa! When did that come on?"

"I've been feeling sick all day not that you'd noticed" she grumbled

"You haven't said anything"

"I shouldn't have to say anything, as my boyfriend I would've thought that you could tell by now when I'm not feeling well but clearly you're too busy with your baby to notice!" she yelled

"Okay what is going on?" Nathan asked as he pulled the mustang to a stop by the side of the road. When they were stationary he turned to look at Haley who was staring out the passenger side window "Baby whats wrong?" Haley finally turned to look at Nathan as a single tear rolled down her cheek

"Just forget it Nathan you're going to be late" she wiped the tear away

"I don't care about that I care about you, now what's got you so upset?" he asked while Haley rolled her eyes

"Forget it"

"Baby"

"I thought this car was your baby" she spat

"It's my car-baby but you're my baby-baby" Nathan smirked while Haley glanced at him with disdain "Babe why are you upset?"

"The better question is why aren't you?" Haley accused

"Huh?"

"Today is the biggest day in our relationship EVER! And you're acting like it's just another away game or training camp. Actually I take that back you were more concerned about me when you left for training camp! You're going off to Duke and I'm staying here and nothings gonna be the same and I've had a rollercoaster doing the death spiral in my stomach all day long and you don't seem to CARE!" she finally screamed "But that's all okay because of course you don't care you're gonna have you're BABY WITH YOU!" she finished

"Okay dial back on the crazy because you're wrong Hales, this isn't easy for me at all, and I do care, more than you could ever know. The thought of leaving you is killing me but I have to leave the only thing that's stopped me from turning the car around and taking us back to Tree Hill is you being in the car with me right now. My stomach is in knots right now thinking of you going home without me tonight but I'm trying to block that out and just be with you in the moment and you acting all crazy is not helping, what would help is if you be the girl I fell in love with for the next few hours; and then once it's time to leave then you can be as crazy as you want, but for now stop being silly, stop being insecure, and stop thinking so damn much!"

"Nathan Sc.." she was broken off by Nathan slamming his mouth down on hers. He leaned across and kissed her hungrily Haley gripping at his biceps and his neck to get as close as possible "God I love you" she breathed out as Nathan started kissing a hot trail down her neck. She grabbed his chin and jerked his face back to hers as Nathan leaned over and unbuckled her seatbelt and in an instantaneous movement had pulled Haley over to straddle his lap. They continued to devour each other for a few moments before the sound of rapping on the drivers window forced them to pull back, Haley hitting the back of her head on the windscreen as they jumped apart.

"If you're gonna get it on next to a public highway than I suggest you pull the car a little further from the road" Brooke snickered

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan, Haley and Brooke had finally made it to Duke and had found Nathan's dorm. They had taken a look around and then headed back to the cars to get the first load. Brooke flittered about trying to decide which box she would be willing to carry upstairs. Irritated Nathan grabbed a few boxes for himself and Haley and made his way back up to the room. He had put in a request to dorm with Tony one of his team-mates for the year but he hadn't arrived yet, so Nathan wanted to get as much organised before he turned up. When they made it back upstairs Nathan helped Haley sort the boxes into areas, bed, desk, closet. Despite basically moving to Durham Nathan hadn't brought that much stuff with him. As he'd explained to Haley, "The more crap I bring the more crap I have to take home". Haley got straight to work making Nathan's bed while he set up his TV and playstation.

"Um babe, don't you think there's some stuff a little more important you could unpack first?" Haley asked when she realised what he was doing

"Haley this is going to be my only solace while I'm here" he defended

"Stupid word calendar" she muttered to herself going back to making the bed. A few minutes later Haley was finished and had realised that Brooke hadn't joined them upstairs yet.

"Where's Brooke?" she asked

"Probably caught sight of her reflection" Nathan answered still playing with the cables to his TV.

"That's not nice" she chastised; turning to the door when she heard Brooke's voice.

"This way boys!"

"Huh?" Nathan and Haley looked at each other

"You boys are so sweet, you totally saved me" she was gushing as she entered followed by two guys carrying more of Nathan's boxes

"Where do you want this Brooke?" The first guy asked oblivious to the two occupants of the room

"Right there is fine" she answered "Thank you so much I don't know how I would have managed if you hadn't come along" she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Anytime" the second guy smiled

"Well thanks again boys" Brooke flashed her dimples

"No problem, I guess we'll see you around campus" the first guy said as he nudged his friend from the room

"Oh I'm sure" Brooke winked at Haley who laughed at Brooke's antics while Nathan stared at them both in shock. "See you round!" Brooke called as she shut the door behind them "I'm so good" she cheered

"Brooke what the hell was that?" Nathan asked

"That was the movers" Brooke winked at Haley again

"Brooke you can't do that!"

"Oh live a little grandpa!" Brooke rolled her eyes as she pushed past him and opened the first of the boxes in front of the closet.

"You can't flirt with guys! College guys at that!" Nathan spluttered

"So?" both girls stared at him

"College guys are not like the guys you usually date" he pointed out. Haley and Brooke looked at each other before breaking into a fit of hysterics "What is so damn funny!"

"You" Brooke managed to gasp out.

"Brooke you don't know what you're playing with" Nathan challenged

"Nathan, you do realise that I'm already dating a college guy right?" Brooke questioned "And so is Haley" she pointed over her shoulder

"WHAT!" Nathan yelled as both girls broke down into loud laughter again.

"Relax dumbass, I'm talking about you and Luke, although naturally not in that order" Brooke patted him on the shoulder before starting to organise some stuff in the closet.

"I think my heart just stopped" Nathan muttered sitting down on the bed

"Don't listen to her baby, she's just teasing" Haley soothed taking a seat next to him.

"I think Brooke should leave" he mumbled

"If I go I'm taking Haley with me!" she sing-songed from the closet.

"Over my dead body!" Nathan growled wrapping his arms around Haley

"It can be arranged, what's your preferred method?" Brooke asked sweetly

"Okay that's enough the both of you" Haley interjected "Nathan please go and get the last of your stuff so we can finish unpacking and you still need to take your paperwork down to the residential officer downstairs" she reminded him

"But Hales" he whined

"Nathan" Haley put her hands on her hips

"Fine" he relented picking up the required paperwork and his car-keys "I'll be back just make sure that she doesn't try and throw away any of my clothes" he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Haley's lips before turning and heading out the door.

"I'm gonna miss that" Haley smiled while Brooke made puking sounds behind her

"I'm not. You two are seriously gross I thought you got enough by the side of the road"

"It wasn't what it looked like" Haley blushed scarlet

"It looked like you were giving my brother a private lap-dance, just be glad it was me who found you and not the county sheriff"

"Shutup!" Haley hissed hiding her face behind her hands

"H James embarrassed!" Brooke sang as she hung some shirts

"It's private!" Haley defended

"I still say you guys should just do it already"

"Brooke"

"What you love him, he loves you, and you both love me"

"What's that got to do with anything"

"I live with him, so for my sake you need to get that boy out of the bathroom, if you catch my drift"

"Brooke!"

"Please, this is way more uncomfortable for me, trust me. There is some things that are on a need to know basis and when it comes to my brothers sex life or whichever base he's running now and what he does in the bathroom all day long; I really really DO NOT need to know!" Brooke shuddered

"It's complicated trust me" Haley mumbled trying to hide her flushing face

"Well un-complicate things I mean it's just sex and you've already fulfilled your condition for doing the deed, you're madly truly, deeply, sickengly in love" Brooke pointed out

"I know" Haley mumbled

"Well then sex him up and get it over with!"

"Um Hi!" a voice cut in from behind. Brooke spun around to face the stranger while Haley cringed into her hands.

"Um Hi, this is a private conversation, and this is a private dorm room" Brooke accused the stranger

"Yeah but this is my dorm room"

"No it's not!" Brooke denied

"Isn't it?" he asked looking at the sheet of paper in his hands

"No, so you should probably run along to your room" Brooke pointed out the door

"But um the sign on the door and my assignment matches" he held up the piece of paper in his hand

"Do I look like I care?" Brooke asked

"No, um you look really pretty but no, I don't think you look like you care" he replied uneasily

"You think I'm pretty?" Brooke smiled

"Yes, I mean Yes, um Definitely" he finished when he noticed Haley behind Brooke nodding her head vigorously

"You're so sweet! What's your name?" Brooke pulled him down to sit on the bed beside her

""Um Jack, I mean John, no Jack" he stuttered

"Which is it Jack or John?" Brooke asked curiously

"It's Jack, Jack Daniels"

"Jack Daniels?" both girls repeated

'Yeah" he looked down embarrassed

"That is so COOL!" Brooke enthused

"It is?" his head shot up

"Hell yeah, you're named after the trashy rock band drink of choice, Dude you are gonna get so much ass they'll put a picture of you on the bottle!" Brooke cheered

"I am?"

"Did I hear the magic words?" Another guy stepped into the room staring at the occupants "I guess I did because I just died and went to heaven. Hi Clay Evans" he held his hand out for Haley who reluctantly held her own out. She was taken off guard though when instead of shaking it he lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "You are perfection"

"And you are dead if you don't get your hands off my girlfriend!" Nathan seethed from the doorway

"Hi Baby" Haley jumped away from Clay

"Hi man, you must be perfections boyfriend" he held his hand out for Nathan who continued to death stare the tall blonde guy. "Okay no handshake then, so anyway I'm Clay Evans and I'll be the third floor cruise director" he announced

"The what?" Brooke asked

"Cruise Director for Cruising, you know for chicks, never mind it's an expression" he explained to Brooke who clearly still didn't know what he was talking about. "But enough about me, what about you?" he sat down next to Brooke

"Hands off!" Nathan ordered

"I thought the blonde goddess was your woman" Clay pointed to Haley

"She is" Nathan growled

"Then that makes you my dark princess?" Clay winked at Brooke who giggled at his antics

"Back off Asshole!"

"Nathan!" Haley put her hands on Nathan's chest in an effort to calm him down

"Haley please step back so I can pummel this idiot"

"Hey, that's a little judgemental don't you think, I mean you only just met me so it's a little early to be commenting on my IQ" Clay continued

"Fine, then I'm gonna pummel this genius" Nathan reiterated

"Nathan, calm down" Haley ordered before turning to Clay "Please ignore him he has the tendency to be a little overprotective" she explained

"Noted" Clay nodded

"Anyway, I'm Haley, this knucklehead is my boyfriend Nathan, and that's his sister Brooke" she introduced

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and I'm very glad to say that I am so excited to have such good looking neighbours right across the hall from me"

"You live across the hall?" Brooke asked

"Why yes I do, and feel free to drop by for sugar anytime you need" he winked at her.

"Easy" Nathan warned again

"Don't worry, we'll discuss it further when he leaves" Clay whispered to Brooke

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're not your neighbours" Brooke informed him pointing between Haley and herself

"You're not?" Clay asked

"No" Brooke shook her head "He is" she chuckled as she pointed a manicured nail to Nathan who smirked

"Oh shit!" Clay muttered "Well it was nice to meet you all"

"Don't be a stranger" Brooke called as Clay stood up to leave

"Ignore them" Haley interjected

"I'm trying to" Jack mumbled

"Who are you?" Nathan asked noticing the other boy for the first time.

"I'm Jack" he half waved

"Jack Daniels" Brooke linked her arm through his

"Your name is Jack Daniels?" both Nathan and Clay asked at the same time.

"Dude that's awesome!" Clay exclaimed

"Yes" Jack replied sheepishly

"I mean seriously that is like awesome" Clay continued

"So why are you in my room?" Nathan asked ignoring the high fives that Clay was bestowing on the lad.

"We were jus trying to figure that out. My paperwork says this is my room but your sister said this was yours so I'm gonna go see the residential person so I'm sorry"

"Yeah, must be some mix-up I'm rooming with my friend Tony, he's not here yet" Nathan replied

"My room mates name is Tony too" Clay piped up.

"Great!" Nathan replied sarcastically

"Your room-mates here?" Brooke asked

"Not yet, but the package I received in the mail had the details of my roommate on it, he's some kind of athlete here on scholarship, Tony War or something?"

"Tony Battle?" Haley questioned with a raised eyebrow

Two hours later Nathan was walking Haley to the car, she and Brooke needed to make a start back for Tree Hill and to say that Nathan wasn't in a good mood was an understatement.

"Baby it's gonna be fine" Haley soothed squeezing his fingers with hers as they walked

"How could they stuff something like this up Haley, how hard is it to fulfil a simple room request!" he fumed

"You heard what the residential advisor said, there are new rules about athletes rooming together"

"Who is this Dean Buttkiss anyway" he seethed

"Rimkus, and she's only making a few changes she thinks will benefit the university as a whole" Haley reasoned

"Whose side are you on?" Nathan accused

"I'm on yours, but there's no point getting worked up over it they're not changing room assignments, besides your roommate seems nice enough"

"Haley I have to spend the year living with a guy named after the liquor that makes me go crazy"

"So?"

"He's gonna make me go crazy!"

"It's a bit late for that" she muttered

"Haley!"

"Nathan, everything's okay, and if things are awkward you still have Tony across the hall"

"Yeah living with Casanova himself" Nathan muttered

"Clay's not that bad"

"You come to that conclusion while he was hitting on you?" Nathan asked sarcastically

"Clay is harmless, please be nice and try to get along, for me" Haley pleaded when they reached the car.

"I will, but only for you" he finally relented leaning down to rest his forehead on hers "What am I gonna do with out you every day" he asked closing his eyes

"Study" Haley grinned

"Not likely" he deadpanned

"Well technically that's why you're here Nathan" she pointed out

"No technically I'm here to kick ass on the basketball court"

"You still need to study"

"Yeah listen to tutor girl dumbass!" Brooke called from the driver's seat of the SUV

"Brooke do you mind?" Nathan asked agitated

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, I've got a hot Skype date with a hottie Tarheel and I'm not gonna miss it! Time's a wastin! C'mon Hales move your cute ass! "

"I'll be there in a minute"

"No she won't" Nathan denied wrapping his arms around Haley's small frame

"C'mon Hales, get the face sucking over with and let's hit the road!"

"Brooke two minutes okay?" Nathan pleaded

"NOOOOOO can do! Sorry champ!" Brooke hooted

"I'm gonna miss you" Nathan tried to block his sisters hollering out

"I'm gonna miss you" Haley replied nuzzling closer

"I'm gonna miss you more"

"No you won't" she denied before their lips met in a lingering kiss.

"I love you Haley" Nathan said when they finally broke apart

"I love you too" she replied

"Call me when you get home?"

"Yep" she nodded as tears began to fall down her cheeks

"Don't cry baby" he wiped away her tears

"I'm sorry, can't you come back with me, we could tell Duke you've got some strange disease or your grandparents died in a freak cart wheeling accident" she cried

"Cart-wheeling?"

"Don't make fun of me?" she huffed

"I'm not I'm just picturing Grandpa Royal trying to do a cartwheel"

"Shutup!" he smacked him in the chest

"I'm gonna miss you smacking me" Nathan said seriously

"I'm gonna miss wanting to smack you" Haley hiccupped

"Trust me Baby, you're still gonna want to smack me"

"Why do you have to be so damn romantic" Haley cried again

"CAN. WE. GET. THIS. SHOW. ON. THE. ROAD. ALREADY.?" Brooke yelled punctuating every word

"FINE I'M COMING" Haley yelled

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Brooke yelled back

"BROOKE!" both Nathan and Haley yelled at the same

"Yeesh fine" Brooke sat back in her seat.

"I gotta go" Haley said

"I know" Nathan replied not moving. They leaned their heads together again before kissing passionately once more. Haley broke away suddenly and ran to the car climbing in next to Brooke who put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot before Haley could make a run for it.

Nathan stood watching the black SUV fade from view before he finally turned around and made his way back to his new home for the next 9 months. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair as he made his way up the stairs past the other kids moving their stuff, chatting excitedly to their new roommates. When he reached his door he took a deep breath and stepped inside. Despite Brooke and Haley's help earlier, the room still looked like a bomb had hit it. He thought of leaving the rest for tomorrow as his bed was made, his clothes unpacked and his playstation set up, but then quickly decided the sooner he had set up the sooner he could pack to go home. Making his way over to the desk he picked up the closest box from the floor and set to work putting away it's contents.

"Yo Big Time!" a voice boomed through the open doorway

"Tony Battle" Nathan turned around with a grin and man-hugged his friend

"So what's with me being separated from my boy?" Tony asked

"You met your roommate?"

"I think that creature ate my room mate"

"Yeah he's a little full on"

"A little? That fool is like the energiser bunny, only better dressed" Tony chuckled

"And with better hair" Clay added as he entered the room. "I'm telling you we're gonna have the best year of our lives, you two have seen nothing yet, stick with me and we'll be the kings of campus before you know it" he cheered wrapping an arm around both guys shoulders

"Right" Nathan and Tony agreed sarcastically at the same time before agilely stepping away.

"Hey dude, have you met Nathan's roommate Jim Beam?" Clay pointed over to Jack who was busy making his bed

"Jack Daniels" Jack corrected

"Oh right my bad, still the coolest name I've ever heard in my whole 18 years of existence, and it's gonna get you some serious action at the party tonight"

"I'm not really up for a party" Jack tried to step away from Clay

"Dude what are you talking about, you've got to strike while the iron is hot my friend, the first day of college sets up the next four years of your life" Clay counselled

"It does?" the rest asked

"Of course it does! College is a four year education, teaching life lessons that you will call on to your old age. And those lessons begin tonight at the welcome to freshman fresh meat party"

"I don't think so but thanks"

"Dude, you so have to come, think about it, college co-eds, who love to drink Jack Daniels, which by definition means they love to drink you!" Clay cheered

"That doesn't make sense" Jack replied confused

"It doesn't have to make sense, tonight is the first night of the rest of your life you will have pretty young things hanging off your every word, every girl is gonna want to drink you and every frat is gonna want to pledge you, although your pledging with me I'm a legacy, Dad's condition for me being at Duke, not important until rush but that's beside the point. Tonight it's you, me and the two newest stars of the Duke Basketball team by our sides" he pointed to Tony and Nathan who both narrowed their eyes when Clay glanced at them "I Googled you" he explained

"Whatever, I'm not going to any parties tonight" Nathan crossed his arms, "I've got a lot of unpacking to do, and we've got an early workout in the morning"

"Yeah what he said" Tony agreed

"But this is your college experience!" Clay argued

"No my college experience is playing well, studying hard, and keeping my scholarship so my mama don't kick my ass" Tony argued

"So I've got a scholarship to keep too, but that won't keep me from enjoying the age old traditions that this fine institution was founded upon"

"Let me guess you're here on Legacy scholarship" Nathan said sarcastically

"Swim team" Clay corrected

"You're a swimmer?" Jack asked

"Yes I am"

"I thought they didn't want athletes rooming together, that's what that snotty nosed little jerk said earlier" Nathan said annoyed

"I think they meant more along the lines of team-mates, the university want us to branch out and meet new people, broaden our horizons speaking of, the party" Clay tried again

"No!" Nathan and Tony replied emphatically

"One little party isn't gonna kill you, and classes haven't started yet"

"They're not gonna start for you at all if you don't zip it" Nathan snapped at Clay

"You look like a swimmer" Tony commented "Where are you from"

"Florida"

"Is that why you started swimming?" Jack asked

"Nah, I got hooked by false advertising, side note, breaststroke; really not what it sounds like"

"Good to know" Jack nodded.

"So Nate" Clay turned his attention away from Jack "Where are you from, and does Brooke still live there?"

"Brooke is of no concern to you, and it's Nathan"

"I'm just making polite conversation"

"Big Time's North Carolina born and bred" Tony flopped down on Nathan's bed

"So Brooke's local?" Clay asked making himself comfortable in Nathan computer chair

"Brooke is far away from here and she has a boyfriend" Nathan growled

"Dude I think that's illegal" Clay quipped

"He's from Tree Hill, and forgive the Brooke thing, he's always been a tad protective" Tony explained

"The blonde goddess said something about that" Clay mused

"The blonde goddess has a name, it's Haley" Nathan snarled

"Haley, beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Clay smiled

"And now you can forget her name" Nathan balled up his fist

"Relax big time he's not gonna go after your girl or your sister, he's cool" Tony tried to calm Nathan who continued to death-glare the blonde "Speaking of Brooke, how's your boy doing, he at school yet?" Tony asked Nathan

"Yeah he left for Chapel Hill a few days ago" Nathan answered unpacking books from a box and placing them on the shelf above the desk. Smiling when he realised that Haley had packed him four different dictionarys and two thesauruses.

"Who are we talking about?" Clay asked

"Brooke's boyfriend" Nathan replied curtly

"He's a freshman at UNC this year, basketball scholarship" Tony explained

"And he'll kick your ass for thinking about making a move on my sister" Nathan growled

"Duly noted" Clay nodded

"Good" Nathan let out the breath he'd been holding, before a smile graced his features as he placed a photo frame holding a picture of him and Haley together on the desk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they turned into their street Haley sighed and ran her hand through her long hair. She'd left it long during the summer because Nathan had told her how sexy she looked. She had been planning on cutting it before school went back but she kind of liked the summerishness of the colour and style. She looked over at Brooke who was concentrating on driving into the Scott driveway in the large SUV and parking in front of the large garage. The ride back from Duke had been strange. Haley had cried for the first fifteen minutes straight before Brooke had cheered her up with road trip games, they'd spent the rest of the ride singing and dancing along to the radio but now they were home the absence of two special boys was screaming.

"We're back" Brooke said softly turning the car off.

"Yeah" Haley replied not undoing her seatbelt

"So I guess it's just you and me now" Brooke said not looking at Haley.

"Just you and me" Haley agreed looking at Brooke when she felt the brunettes fingers wrap around her own.

"We're gonna be okay right?"

"Yeah we are" Haley assured her squeezing back.

"Now that's settled I'm gonna go call Lucas" Brooke dived out of the car

"I'm gonna go call Nate" Haley agreed jumping from her side of the car and racing across the street to her own house. Once inside Haley bolted up the stairs into her room throwing her bag on the bed and picking up the handset from the bedside table she hit the speed dial and on the second ring Nathan picked up.

"Hey baby, you get home alright?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"No I really really really love you"

"Me too babe" Nathan replied chuckling

"This is sad, we've been apart for an hour and a half and I'm already missing you like crazy" Haley moaned

"Well add crazy neighbour to that and you've got how I'm feeling right now" Nathan moaned in reply

"Give him a chance Nate" Haley encouraged as she flopped down on her bed

"I will for you. Maybe" he mumbled

"Just try baby"

"Okay" he agreed "Hales?

"Yeah?" she replied as she made herself comfortable against the pillows

"What are you wearing?"

"Nathan!"

"What?"

"I'm wearing exactly what I was wearing when I was with you"

"Damn"

""

"Haley are you there?" Nathan asked when he didn't get a response. Haley's attention had shifted to a small box under her pillow. She pulled the little navy box out and held it in her hand. Tucking the phone between her ear and shoulder she mumbled a yeah and opened the box.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! It's chapter three time! I'm sorry for the late update but it's been rather hectic around here and this is the first time I've been able to sit down and focus on getting this updated. I finished chapter 7 off completely last night and now exactly whats happening in the next one and it looks like I'll have some spare time this week to do some writing so fingers crossed it won't take as long to update the next chapter. Knock on wood! Anyway a huge thanks as always to everyone reading and especially those who reviewed the last chapterand those that signed on for alerts. You guys made my week. Also thanks to those with kind words about my Dad, its much appreciated and theres not a lot of change there but were still smiling and hoping for the best. Also once again thanks to my beta, as per usual your help is most appreciated as is the junk food stashed around your room, it really does help when I'm feeling blocked. Take note chocolate is not just a comfort food! Anyway here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, now I've said that out loud I need to go comfort myself with some more of my sisters chocolate!**

CHAPTER THREE

Haley walked silently beside Brooke from the parking lot into the grounds of Tree Hill High. She was completely ignoring the excitable chatter coming from her best friend as she idly played with the delicate silver bracelet that adorned her wrist. She's been completely gob-smacked when she'd opened the box a few days ago to find it lying amongst the soft tissue paper. The bracelet was simple and beautiful but the thing that had gotten Haley was the small padlock pendant that hung from it. She'd cried down the phone for what seemed like hours knowing that Nathan was smirking at himself the whole time. She knew she had a thoughtful boyfriend but this put the icing on the cake and playing with it now, she felt ready to tackle the next year at school without him.

She loved how romantic Nathan was with her. Until they started dating it was a side she didn't know existed. She loved how he could put aside his reputation and all the other crap that came along with popularity, to just be her Nathan.

"Haley did you hear anything I said?" Brooke asked snapping Haley from her thoughts.

"Um yeah" Haley tried to remember what Brooke had been talking about.

"Really, then what did I just say?" Brooke asked accusingly

"Um something about not wanting to be here without Lucas" Haley tried grasping at the one subject that Brooke had been happy to discuss approximately every ten minutes for the previous week.

"I was talking about cheer, and thanks for reminding me" Brooke said snidely as they reached the table in the quad where a few of the cheerleaders and basketball players had already congregated.

"Morning guys welcome to senior year!" Bevin cheered brightly "Give me an R!"

"Not you're finest moment in first day attire P Sawyer" Brooke said ignoring Bevin as she noticed Peyton slumped down in a seat her eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. She was dressed in her favourite faded jeans with the ripped knees, black chuck taylors, and an off the shoulder band tee.

"It's only school" Peyton sneered

"And you never know just who you might run into at school" Brooke continued "Don't you want to look your best for Jake? "

"I don't need to dress up for Jake"

"Peyton we have a level of hotness to upkeep you're a cheerleader for goodness sake! You could at least take those stupid sunglasses off" Brooke leaned toward Peyton

"Your bag is blinding me" Peyton retorted flicking Brooke the finger

"That's the spirit" Skills snickered, Brooke glared in his direction while she shifting her hot pink messenger bag on her shoulder.

"Peyton's not a morning person" Bevin loudly explained while everyone else rolled their eyes. "That's why we call her Oscar the grouch" she chuckled "Or was it big bird?" she mused

"Anyway" Brooke ignored Bevin "Do you guys have your first practice scheduled yet?"

"Its only the first day of school" Fede answered from his spot on the other side of the table

"So, the cheer squad is practising this afternoon" Brooke pointed out to which everyone groaned

"Brooke it's the first day of school" Peyton complained

"Thanks for stating the obvious P Sawyer, and it's never too early to get prepared" Brooke replied before continuing "Besides today is the first day of our Sparkle Classic Title defence"

"The Sparkle Classic is months away" Ashley pointed out

"Exactly, we don't have time to waste" Brooke nodded while everyone else groaned again.

"Don't you think that you could maybe leave it until tomorrow Brooke" Haley asked

"No" Brooke replied emphatically

"Stop complaining everyone" Bevin piped up cheerily "It's the first day of senior year"

"I'm a junior" Ashley grumbled "I'll save the cheeriness for next year"

"If you want a shot at Captain next year you'll bring it this year" Brooke sniped before smiling at Bevin "And everyone wants a shot at being the captain that carries on the Brooke Scott legacy" Brooke chirped while Peyton rolled her eyes.

"And the Ravens are gonna Bring it!" Bevin cheered

"That's right baby!" Skills bumped fists with his girlfriend just as the first bell rang

"Oh crap we're gonna be late for homeroom" Haley panicked taking off at a run

"Relax Hales it's only the first day" Brooke rolled her eyes as she followed Haley towards the main building

"Now it's only the first day" Peyton muttered as the group slowly dispersed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Could this campus be any bigger?" Nathan complained as he walked to his first class with Tony

"We probably should have joined one of those student tours instead of having that NBA Live Marathon" Tony agreed studying the campus map in his hands. "I think this is my building" Tony looked up at the sign

"Great you've found yours and I'm no closer to finding mine" Nathan grumbled

"Serves you right for choosing Business Law & Ethics as your first class" Tony snickered

"Trust me it wasn't by choice"

"Well this is me" Tony confirmed "With ten minutes to spare I might add"

"Shutup dude, I'll make mine too" Nathan retorted stubbornly

"Yeah but with less than ten minutes to spare" Tony patted him on the back "You'd think you'd be more prepared Big Time" he grinned holding up his map victoriously

"Says the guys whose Mommy labelled his underwear and got him that damn map"

"I'm an out and proud mommy's boy" Tony shrugged "Besides like you can talk, I've seen the colour coded calendar on your wall"

"Haley made that" Nathan excused

"You are so whipped"

"Better than being breastfed at eighteen"

"Whii-ipped!" Tony called whilst miming cracking a whip.

"Shutup dude!"

"I'll tell you what, I'll lend you my map, than you might make it for the second half of the lecture" Tony snickered

"Whatever" Nathan huffed as he snatched the map from his team-mate and began striding off in what he hoped was the right direction

"Look after that! My mom bought it for me!" Tony yelled after Nathan with a laugh.

Nathan studied the map for a few moments before looking up to read the sign above the nearest building entrance. If this map was right his class was in the next building on the second floor. He glanced down to double check he had the right building and felt himself come into contact with someone, who bounced away and hit the ground with a thud.

"Oh crap" he muttered to himself as he realised he'd knocked a slender brunette on her ass. "I'm so sorry, are you okay" he asked concerned

"I think so" she scurried to pick up her scattered books

"Are you sure?" he asked again once he'd helped her pick everything up and she was back on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bruised ego on the first day of classes" she replied

"I wasn't looking where I was going" he explained

"Trust me I wasn't either" she shrugged

"Are where were you headed?" he asked dumbly

"To class" she answered nervously

"Um right, I figured" he replied gesturing to her books "But I meant which class?"

"Oh right" she replied a little embarrassed "Um it's right here" she started flicking through her papers for the slip of paper with her class schedule "Here it is" she cried triumphant. Nathan took her schedule and looked it over

"Hey you have Business Law with Professor Norris" he exclaimed

"Um yeah" she looked up at him confused

"So do I" he smiled excitedly "You don't know where the room is do you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school Haley begrudgingly changed into her workout gear and joined the other members of the squad in the gym.

"Welcome to Cheer Ladies!" Brooke announced as she entered the gym "Today is the first day of the rest of your lives!"

"She's in cheer Nazi mode already" Chelsea mumbled

"We are fortunate this year in that I am returning captain and we have retained the majority of our current squad' Brooke explained to the group looking at each of them in turn "Hold on where is Peyton?" Brooke pointed a finger around

"Detention" Bevin chirped

"What!" Brooke shrieked "It's the first day of school how could she possibly already be on detention!"

"Principal Turner caught her making out with Jake in the janitors closet after lunch" Haley explained

"It's the first day people!" Brooke threw her hands up frustrated just as Peyton came peeling into the gym "What no apology for being late" Brooke sniped with her hands on her hips

"Nope" Peyton replied taking a seat next to Haley on the bleachers

"Okay let's get this straight girls, this squad belongs to me, and we do what I say, and I say that when I call a practice we are all here on time, and prepared" she glanced at Ashley who hastily tied her hair back. "Okay now that's sorted and everyone's here, I'll continue. As I was saying before; we have the majority of the squad returning including Lauren who I've decided to make a permanent member after she replaced the redheaded whore who won't be named" Brooke pointed to the blonde girl who smiled brightly. "Oh and speaking of the carrot topped slut, I hear she's taking over captaincy at Oak Lake A-crapemy so be prepared to take her down when we play those bitches" Brooke looked around at the squad who were exchanging glances. "So anyway we have most of our squad back meaning there are only two empty spots to fill"

"Are you gonna bring anyone up from JV?" Chelsea asked

"No, I'm not putting your little sister on my squad" Brooke dismissed "I've scheduled tryouts for the open spots next week, P Sawyer I need you to design some kickass posters and flyers for that, and me and Haley will do the judging on the day"

"So we'll have a full squad next week?" Ashley asked

"Hopefully yes" Brooke answered "But in the meantime I want to go over a few cheers today and see how in shape you've kept over the summer. Seasons back ladies and once again the Tree Hill Ravens are gonna come out on top"

"Lucky Luke!" Peyton quipped

"Peyton, do you want to run suicides?" Brooke asked sweetly

"No" she shook her head emphatically remembering the last time, Brooke had made her run suicides.

"Good let's get to work ladies, PLACES!"

"This is gonna be fun" Peyton muttered to Haley as she got into position

"Sshh, she will make us run" Lindsay whispered to Peyton.

"I can handle Brooke" Peyton retorted

"Did you say something Sawyer" Brooke asked

"No captain Brooke" Peyton smiled sweetly Brooke looked at her suspiciously for a moment before moving over to check the other girls were in formation.

"So how'd you get out of detention?" Haley asked

"Whitey" Peyton grinned

"Really?" Bevin asked

"Yeah, he wanted to have a team meeting with his players and when Jake didn't show up he came down and busted him out" Peyton grinned "I snuck out while Whitey was yelling at Mr Kelly for derailing his season on day one"

"Nice" Haley chuckled

"Okay ladies, let's see what you remember, hit it Mouth" Brooke called over to the bleachers where Mouth had been seated sombrely since practice had started. He hit play and the opening bars of "Love Bites" rang through the gym. "What the hell is this?" Brooke looked perplexed

"Def Leopard' Peyton piped up getting a glare from Brooke in response. "You asked" Peyton defended

"Mouth snap out of it, before I snap you out of it!" Brooke threatened

"Brooke my heart is broken" he shook his head

"Mouth you're my friend and I love you, but Shelley is not worth your tears, now look around you right here in this gym there are eight cheerleaders who are relying on you; they're counting on you and they need you!" Brooke told him

"You need me?" he asked

"Yes we do!" Brooke replied emphatically "Shelley is in the past this but this is your future" she said gesturing to the squad "Plus how many guys can say that the eight hottest girls in school _need _him" Brooke nudged his side

"You're right Brooke"

"Of course I'm right"

"Shelley is the past and I have to stop moping around, I have to get back out there and enjoy life!" he cheered

"That's the spirit!"

"No more crying over left cheerleader I need to embrace the ones right in front of me!" he grinned as the squad all clapped

"That's the way Mouth!" Brooke approved "Now start the right song" she ordered before striding back to her place in front of the squad. Mouth changed the cd and Brooke's song started up and the squad broke into the steps. When they finished Brooke stepped back and rated the performance before demanding they do it again. An hour later, they had run through a number of cheers and routines until Brooke was happy that no-one was slacking off. She then dismissed the squad after announcing when the regular practices would be held.

"Way to crack the whip Captain" Haley said to Brooke while she packed up her gym bag.

"This is an important year, this is my final year to leave my mark, we cracked it last year with some wins, and this year I want my squad to do even better" Brooke smiled

"We'll do good, I just hope we don't get another Rachel from tryouts" Peyton added

"I thought we agreed not to talk about her ever again" Haley complained

"Don't worry I'm never making that mistake again" Brooke assured them "The lucky new members of this squad will be reference checked and double checked before getting their pompoms"

"And hopefully they can dance too" Peyton snickered

"Brooke we have a problem" Bevin interrupted the conversation

"What" Brooke looked alarmed

"Lauren thinks Skills is hot!"

"So?"

"Skills is my Tawl-y" Bevin exclaimed

"Your what?" the other three replied in unison

"My Tawl-y, I'm his Shawty, he's my Tawl-y" Bevin rolled her eyes "You promised no love triangles this year! It is my destiny to be dating the captain of the Ravens!"

"Whitey made Skills captain?" Haley asked

"No but I'm sure he will, who else could he choose"

"He might choose Jake" Peyton piped up defensively

"Jake's too nice to be captain, plus he doesn't really look like one" Bevin dismissed

"What are you saying about my boy!" Peyton reared back

"Easy you two, no-one knows who is gonna be captain yet and it may be neither of them" Haley tried to calm the situation

"No it's gonna be Skills" Bevin said confidently

"No it's gonna be Jake" Peyton spat back

"Skills!"

"Jake!"

"Skills!"

"Jake!"

"SKILLS!"

"JAKE!"

"SKILLS!"

"JAKE!"

"ENOUGH!" Brooke yelled breaking them apart, "If you have to, start up a betting ring or whatever but no infighting with the squad, and that goes for squabbling over boys as well got it"

"Tell that to Lauren" Bevin complained

"I'll take care of it" Brooke dismissed as she walked off towards the exit.

"Brooke where are you going?" Bevin asked "This is a serious problem!"

"I'll sort it out Bev, but right now I have a hot phone date with a gorgeous  
UNC Basketball player" she wiggled her hips as she walked away

"What about Lucas?"Bevin asked alarmed. Peyton flicked her in the back of the head "OW"

"She's talking about Luke" Haley calmed Bevin.

"Oh okay, crisis averted, so who's up for betting on the new Ravens Captain?"

"I've got twenty on Jake" Peyton claimed

"I've got twenty on Skills!" Bevin put in

"And I'm outta here" Haley muttered walking away from the two blondes who immediately began arguing again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nathan raced around his dorm room trying to get his stuff together for basketball practice. He'd been in classes all day and had half an hour til he was meant to be in the gym. His phone rang while he hunted around under the bed for his keys.

"Damn it" he muttered smacking his head on the underside of the bed in his haste to answer the phone. He rubbed the sore spot and grabbed his cell before it went to voicemail

"Hello" Nathan answered

"Thanks for answering"

"Your welcome dumbass"

"By your tone I take it that you missed me"

"I'm crying myself to sleep every night" Nathan deadpanned as he continued to search his room.

"I won't tell Hales she might get jealous"

"It'll be your funeral"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Getting ready for practice, what about you"

"Walking home from practice"

"How's it going?"

"Okay I guess"

"Don't sound so excited Luke"

"I'm sorry I find it hard to get pumped about running suicides until puking is the body's natural reaction"

"I always said you needed to toughen up. Yes!" Nathan cheered when he found his keys on his desk "Sorry I couldn't find my keys" Nathan explained as he grabbed his gym bag and locked his door before taking off for practice.

"You've been at school for what a week and already your room probably looks like a bombs hit it" Lucas scoffed

"It's not that bad" Nathan protested

"Yes it is, especially, since you don't have Hales there to clean up after you"

"She doesn't clean for me"

"Dude she packed for you"

"No she helped" Nathan argued

"Which is Nathan for Haley did it" Lucas snickered

"Whatever dude, don't change the subject, how's it going at UNC?"

"It's school"

"Why do I get the impression that you're not as happy as you should be"

"Impression?"

"Haley bought me a word calendar, and don't change the subject"

"It's just harder than I thought"

"I guess when your not as naturally talented and good-looking as I am it's a struggle"

"Still as modest as ever"

"It's a gift, you still having trouble with your room-mate?" Nathan asked as he strode along the path towards the gym.

"He's still an ass, so I guess nothings really changed there"

"What's his deal, it's not like you play the same position or anything"

"I know, Q was the star player on his school team, and maybe he's threatened not being the big man on campus anymore, so he's taking it out on me, I don't know. But the guys got a bigger chip on his shoulder than you"

"I don't have a chip on my shoulder"

"Dude you walk slanted a little to the right because of the weight of it"

"Ha ha" Nathan deadpanned

"I'm not gonna let him get to me, I'm gonna concentrate on classes and basketball, it'd just be easier if I didn't have to live with him, speaking of, how's your room-mate?" Lucas asked chirpily

"Uh don't remind me" Nathan grimaced

"I thought you were getting along with Jack"

"He's not the problem it's frat boy across the hall that's decided to take him on as his pet project. They're out every night until the early hours and if I have to explain my reasons for not wanting to pledge with them again I'm gonna throttle someone"

"Brooke said that Clay was a nice guy"

"Was that before or after she told you he was hitting on her"

"He was what?"

"hit-ting on her" Nathan sounded out the syllables "After hitting on Haley that is"

"And did you hit him?"

"Haley stopped me" Nathan pouted

"I'll help you, when Haley's not around" he added

"Speaking of helping have you heard from Tim?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, he called the other day, let me guess he told you about his pranks"

"I told him to be careful"

"Me too, although whatever Tim does Damien will have coming"

"Well Damien definitely deserved Tim putting food colouring in his shampoo"

"And stealing his clothes from the locker room" Lucas snickered

"And telling the cheer squad that he has a bad case of the clap in only the way Tim can"

"I have to say Tim has a knack for a prank"

"Surprisingly, but you know Damien's not the kind of guy to take it lying down"

"Yeah but if I had to be on the same team as Damien I'd probably do the same or worse"

"I can't believe he managed to get a walk on spot at Wake" Nathan shook his head

"After you broke his hand last year I didn't think he'd play anywhere" Lucas agreed

"The keg broke his hand not me" Nathan argued

"It was your keg, and he was swinging at you" Lucas pointed out.

"Whatever" the conversation was interrupted by a loud beep from Luke's phone

"Hold on man I've got call waiting, shit it's Brooke, we've got a phone date this afternoon"

"Dude I don't need to know" Nathan shuddered

"It's just a phone call"

"She's my sister man" Nathan reminded him.

"That's why I don't give you too many details" Lucas replied

"On that note I'm going to practice" Nathan said as he reached the gym.

"Bye man, I'll tell my girl you said Hi"

"Please don't, I'll Cya" Nathan hung up the phone as he pushed through the double doors to the gym. Some of the team were already there warming up as were some of the Duke cheerleaders. As Nathan made his way across to the bleachers to drop his gym bag he spotted Clay and Jack in the stands. Suddenly the new environment hit him full in the face. It was all new, new players, new coaches, new cheerleaders, new fans. Everything he'd known was now different. Last year he would walk into the gym at Tree Hill High to be run ragged by Whitey while Brooke screamed instructions at her squad down the other end of the court; Haley sneaking little smiles in his direct ion behind her back. Nathan smirked at the image of his girlfriend defying his sister and turned around to come face to face with a slim cheerleader.

"What's that smirk for? Thinking about what we're gonna get upto in the showers later?" The girl flirted

"When you're in there alone trying to wash the smell of skank away, the opportune word being _trying"_ a blonde cheerleader sniped at the first girl

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you" the first girl retorted not removing her eyes from Nathan

"Washing off the smell of skank, sure whenever I'm anywhere near you I need at least two showers to remove the stench"

"Whatever" the first girl flicked her hair over her shoulder

"I think you're needed over there" the blonde girl pointed back to where the cheerleaders were stretching "Although you've spread your legs so much today you probably don't need to stretch"

"I think you know more about that"

"Cheerleading, yes I do, and as vice-captain of the squad I think it might pay for you to get your slutty ass over there and leave the players alone"

"Whatever, I'll see you later Nathan" the cheerleader winked at him

"No you won't" the blonde said emphatically pointing for her to join the rest of the squad. With a look of indignation the first cheerleader slunk off to join the other girls while Nathan turned to the blonde in front of him

"That was rather impressive" he complimented

"What can I say I have people skills" she replied with a smile

"I can see that"

"So how's college treating you?"

"It's definitely different" he said nodding towards the cheerleader who was now on the opposite side of the gym.

"Please, like that's the first time a cheerleader has put the moves on you in a gym" she scoffed

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, just be careful of girls like her they're bad news"

"I thought that was your territory" he teased

"It is, but you shouldn't believe everything you hear" she winked

"I believe everything I hear about you"

"Your mistake" she shrugged

"Not likely" he laughed with her

"Anyway I need to get to my practice and I think your needed as well" she motioned to the coaches that had just entered the gym. He glanced over his shoulder and spotted Tony shooting around.

"I should go" he faced her again

"Yeah, and as I said watch out for those girls" she grinned as she backed away

"I can look after myself" he grinned back

"I know, but I'll keep an eye or two on you just in case"

"Of course" he replied sarcastically

"Hey don't fret; I got your back, soon to be little brother-_in-law_" she winked before walking off to the other cheerleaders.

"Who was that, and can I get her number?" Clay materialised beside Nathan

"Dude don't do that!" Nathan caught himself

"She's hot!"

"She's also Haley's sister" Nathan explained

"Dude, you've got the inside scoop on every hot chick in North Carolina" Clay exclaimed as he watched Taylor practise a cheer with the other girls.

"Please don't check out Haley's sister" Nathan asked

"Dude, think about it, we could be brothers!" Clay grinned pointing at Taylor

"No" Nathan shook his head as he walked away

"You are introducing me later" Clay called to Nathan's retreating back.

Practice passed by quickly for Nathan, he was still getting used to the new style of play and coaching at Duke, and the different role he'd fill within the team. As a freshman it was a smaller part then in high school but Nathan was happy being part of the team and doing his part. When the coaches blew the final whistles and instructed the guys to hit the showers Nathan dragged himself to the locker room with the rest of the team.

"So Scott, punching above your weight aren't you" Vegas asked as he walked past towards the showers

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked

"Taylor James, she's a fine piece, but picky as hell" Vegas explained

"Yeah I thought she was dating a greek?" Nino Jones added

"That's what I heard" Vegas shrugged "He's a linebacker I think"

"David something" Nino racked his brain

"But still nice work if you can get it" Vegas winked at Nathan

"Taylor's my girlfriend's sister" Nathan rolled his eyes

"Seriously"?" Vegas asked "Is she as hot as Taylor?"

"Dude don't go there" Tony gestured to Vegas

"My girls gorgeous" Nathan smirked

"What house she in?" Nino asked

"She's not in a sorority" Nathan replied

"So she's a dog" Vegas nodded

"No, she's not in a sorority because she's still in high school" Tony answered putting a hand out to stop Nathan from attacking Vegas

"Your girls still in high school?" Nino asked with a raised eyebrow

"She's a senior" Tony answered for Nathan who was death-glaring Vegas while furling and unfurling his fists

"But she's related to Taylor?" Vegas asked

"Taylor's three and a half years older" Nathan answered through gritted teeth.

"Good enough for me" Vegas nodded "Nice work Nate" he grinned before heading off to the showers

"He's a dick" Nathan muttered

"True, but he holds his own on the court, as do you Baller" Nino grinned as he too headed towards the showers "By the way there's a huge party tonight on Greek Row, the teams all gonna be there and by Team I mean the WHOLE team" Nino told them before walking away. Nathan groaned and took a seat on a bench.

"I guess it's about time we introduced ourselves to the student body" Tony smiled to which Nathan groaned again. "Man you gotta cheer up it's a party"

"I'm not here to go out Battle"

"Yeah but you're not here to be a hermit either"

"Noted"

"Besides if the team is in attendance than that means there should be some fine looking females just waiting to make my acquaintance" Tony grinned "So what do you say, you up for being my wingman?"

"Looks like we're going to a party" Nathan smiled at his friend bumping his fist with the one Tony held out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan smirked as he handed the plastic cup to the tipsy brunette.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she slurred after taking a gulp of his concoction

"That's what you asked for" he replied "Who's next?" he called. Nathan had been to heaps of parties back in Tree Hill most of them thrown by either himself or Brooke. And with all of those parties under his belt and an uncle who owned a bar Nathan had learnt early on how to correctly pull a beer. This supported by his own wish to stay sober had been reason enough for Nathan to be appointed bartender for the night.

The party had been in full swing when Nathan rocked up with Tony, Jack and Clay, the latter being excited out of his head to be partying with two of the newest basketball stars.

_FLASHBACK_

"_This is the party of the year!" Clay exclaimed as they walked across campus_

"_How is that even possible? The year has barely started" Nathan looked perplexed_

"_And I'm looking pretty devilishly handsome tonight if I do say so myself, and with you two on my arm there is no way that I'm not gonna be inundated with offers from hot co-eds" Clay said dreamily smoothing down his light blue button up shirt_

"_I'll remind you of this moment when I'm driving you to your STD test" Tony snickered_

"_I don't need to be tested again I'm clean as a whistle, do you know how hot a girl who can whistle is?" Clay asked _

"_I'm sure your gonna tell us" Nathan shot a glance at a Tony who was trying not to laugh_

"_So hot! Almost as hot as a girl with a mean spiral pass" he advised_

"_Is that a type of haircut or an item of clothing?" Jack asked_

"_It's a sporting term" Clay answered "Remember take notes" he instructed Jack as they turned the corner into greek row. Nathan felt his body tense as the music grew louder. He hadn't really wanted to come tonight but hadn't had much of a choice. As a bluedevil he had to make an appearance, he was just hoping that it would be a quick one. "I feel the earth is about to move under my feet" Clay sing-songed as they approached the walk outside of the frat house._

"_You ready for this Big Time?" Tony asked_

"_Of course he is! He's with me!" Clay flashed his boyish grin as he opened the door and the group were swallowed by the throng._

_Nathan followed Tony who was struggling to get past the hordes of people dancing in the living room_

"_There's the kitchen" Tony pointed to a doorway and they made their way to the opening. Once inside the kitchen Nathan took a quick glance at his surroundings. The kitchen was quite large and opened to a large deck that housed a makeshift bar surrounded by barstools. People were everywhere dancing, singing, laughing and generally having a good time._

"_I'm sorry but I'll like to introduce you to girl number one and girl number two" Clay appeared with a blonde on either arm "And this is Jacks first lady of the evening, I didn't catch her name but that's Jacks job. Ladies I'd like to introduce you to my room-mates and the first clients of my sports agency; Tony Battle and Nathan Scott, just wait to you see these guys endorsements"_

"_Hi" Both girls smiled seductively at Nathan and Tony_

"_Now we have an appointment with the dancefloor so if you'll excuse us; and you'll find a few of these" Clay gestured to the two girls "Everywhere!" he grinned "Enjoy!" he yelled before dragging the girls out into the madness of the living room, Jack following behind with his 'date'._

"_Dude did he just say he's our agent?" Nathan asked disbelievingly_

"_Yeah, Casanova plans to open his own sports agency after college, he's been sounding me out since day one to be on his roster" Tony answered while looking around for a drink "What do you want to drink?"_

"_I'm not drinking tonight, and why does he think that he's MY agent?"_

"_Frat Boy is in a world all of his own, and what do you mean your not drinking, do I have to force you to drink one down?"_

"_Frat Boy is delusional if he thinks I'd sign with him, and I don't think getting wasted is particularly bright move when we have a 6am practice"_

"_We're at a party and you have four years for Frat Boy to grow on you, and speaking of parties one drink won't kill you we'll just have to make it an early wild night" Tony patted Nathan on the shoulder as he accepted two cups of beer from the girl behind the bar. "And four years of drinking this crap that doesn't resemble beer" Tony stared into his cup "What the hell is this shit?"_

"_It's beer, Barmaid over there hasn't tapped the keg properly" Nathan put his cup down walking over to the makeshift bar and fiddling around with the keg._

"_How did you do that?" the girl asked as she noticed Nathan pulling a perfect beer._

"_It's a gift" he smirked_

"_Do you want to take over?" she asked hope in her eyes_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Big Time are you ever gonna stop playing hokey behind there and start playing my wingman?" Tony complained

"My skills are too good to waste" Nathan replied pulling another beer before pouring a tray of shots in one movement

"Looks like you've learned a thing or two from me little brother-in-law" Taylor grinned as she sidled up to the bar.

"I'm just good, and it's all me" Nathan smirked mixing her a drink

"I don't think we've had drinks this good before" a dark haired guy commented as he approached slinging an arm casually around Taylor's waist.

"Guys I'd like you to meet David" she introduced "He's my current conquest"

"Or boyfriend whichever you prefer" he grinned holding a hand out for both Nathan and Tony to shake in turn.

"Nathan Scott and this is Tony Battle" Nathan introduced them

"I know, you're Clay's clients right?" David asked which Tony stifled a laugh while Nathan shot him a glare and an 'I told you so' expression.

"Well I'm glad you could make it tonight" David continued

"This is your party?" Tony asked

"This is David's Frat, he's the president" Taylor informed them proudly "Which makes me the first lady"

"The first and only time anyone will ever refer to Taylor James as a lady" Nathan snickered

"Watch it, I'll tell my sister you were mean to me" Taylor threatened

"So she likes me better than you" Nathan retorted handing David a fresh beer

"That would be so rude if it wasn't true" Taylor smiled

"So Nathan we're did you learn to tap a keg? "David changed the subject

"My Uncle owns a bar back home he taught me a thing or two"

"Hot Uncle Cooper" Taylor said dreamily

"You too" Nathan huffed

"What? A girl can dream"

"You don't dream, you throw yourself at everything in pants" Nathan challenged

"Once again so rude if it wasn't true" Taylor slugged him in the shoulder "But I'll have you know I haven't gone there. He's nice to look at and all but you need more than that for a fulfilling relationship"

"He turned you down didn't he" Nathan grinned

"I am so old enough for him" Taylor complained

"Really?" David asked with a raised eyebrow

"And I'm the perfect age for you baby" she smiled seductively before leaning in and pulling David into a long passionate kiss.

The sound of Nathan's cell phone broke the couple apart while Nathan lunged for the pocket of his jeans.

"Hello" he answered walking away from the bar to find a quieter corner so he could talk.

"Nathan it's mom" Nathan grimaced a she heard his mothers high pitched voice

"And Brooke!" his sister added

"Hey!" he greeted

"I've called you both together to let you know that your father has an important function coming up in Charlotte and I expect you both to be there, no complaints!"

"But"

"And before either of you start, there are no basketball games scheduled for that night so neither of you have an excuse not to be there, now it's a 'Gone with the Wind" themed masquerade ball, you may both bring dates which means Lucas and Haley can come, now as I said this is an important night for your father so I expect you to be on your very best behaviour" Deb ordered.

"Fine" Nathan muttered

"Now I have a dinner to get back to I hope everything's going well for you up at school Nate, and Brooke I'll see you at home in the next few days, we'll discuss dress options then, Nathan I'll get your tux organised for you."

"Sure Whatever" Nathan said dully

"Okay bye guys Love you!" Deb called off disconnecting the call before either could reply

"Whose bright idea was it to teach her to use the conference call function on her phone" Brooke complained

"I believe it was yours genius, something about halving the number of conversations we would have to have with her"

"Oh right" Brooke grumbled

"So how's Tree Hill?" he asked

"Haley's fine"

"I know, I meant Tree Hill in general"

"Once again Haley's fine" Brooke answered with a snicker

"Funny" Nathan deadpanned

"So how's Duke? Are you at a party?" Brooke asked

"Not really"

"Don't lie to me Nathan Scott!"

"I'm not, I'm at a party technically but I'm playing bartender so I don't think it really counts"

"How uninteresting"

"Good to have your support Brookie"

"I couldn't turn your room into a closet, you can't turn me into someone who cares" she replied chuckling

"I'm feeling the love"

"If you want love call Hales, actually don't I think four times in one day is enough" she said sarcastically

"I haven't called her four times today"

"Oh really, there was the call this morning to say good morning and good luck on your first day, the call during free period to see how everything was going, At lunch to see if Haley liked her mac n cheese, and the call after your practice to ask if it was alright if you went to a party with your team-mates"

"I didn't _ask_ if I could go"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Nathan face it, you're so whipped by Haley you live in a can"

"I am not whipped"

"Yes you are, but it's ok because so is Luke"

"Thanks for that disturbing mental picture" he shuddered

"You're welcome anyway I gotta go, I'm sure your due for another Haley feeding" she snickered

"Shutup!"

"Whatever Ass" Brooke laughed

"Bye Brooke"

"Bye Nate, Say Hi to Clay for me!" Brooke called before hanging up the phone.

Nathan shook his head at his sister, he wasn't whipped and he'd prove it by having fun at the party with his friends. He turned and noticed Taylor and David full on making out against the wall of the house while Tony chatted to the original barmaid and a couple of sorority sisters Taylor introduced them to earlier. They were completely oblivious to him only a few feet away. "Oh what the hell" Nathan thought as he turned around and made for the side of the house, it was about time he gave his girl another call.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I have finally gotten this one out guys and I am so sorry for the wait and I was right I did jinx myself, my week with heaps of free time turned into a mad rush that had ten days pass in a blur! My Dad is now out of hospital after a very long six weeks and hopefully will be home for awhile! So in recognition of my very happy mood, I'm rewarding all of you with the next chapter! This chapter continues to set the story up, and bring about what's in store in this story, it may seem a bit slow and not really seem to have a point but I promise there will be one! Thanks to my beta for proofreading I have no comments except for if you're scratching your head as to the missing junk food stash in your room…it wasn't me! Ha ha ha "Evil laugh' anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed you guys make me smile! And all of those who are signing up for alerts and favouriting this you guys rock too! It blows me away NGB is still being favourited too! While I'm here I wanted to voice something that annoyed the crap out of me during the week, and my sister doesn't want to chat with me about or listen to me complain whichever comes first. Anyway I was watching some season seven dvd to get some clayspiration and I noticed that after six seasons suddenly Haley and Nathan have swapped sides in the bed. I thought I was imagining this so I rechecked my other dvds and yes I'm right for the first 6 seasons Nathan slept on the left of the bed and now he's on the right? Strange, I know it's probably a production thing but I think it's weird. Well that's my ocd rant for this week, I apologise most of you didn't care about that but it was bugging me! So please I hope you enjoy this chapter a smuch as I did writing it, let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own one tree hill, But I do have a left side of the bed if Nathan needs it back!**

CHAPTER FOUR

"What do you think of this?" Brooke held her sketch pad up to Peyton for inspection

"I told you puke coloured fabric makes me want to puke" Peyton replied without looking away from the sketch in front of her

"Some people have no taste, and I think this shade of coral will really suit Haley's skin tone" Brooke continued to admire her drawing

"I'm with Peyton" Haley spoke up from her place at Brooke's desk where she was tackling her trigonometry homework "I'm not wearing coral to this thing"

"It's a masquerade ball, it's a chance for you to look dreamy and romantic, and fulfil your lifelong goal of dressing like you're in an old Hollywood movie" Brooke said wistfully

"That's not my dream that's yours. Not everyone dreams of dresses Brooke" Haley replied tapping away on her calculator

"And not everyone spends fifteen hours a day on their brains so I guess we're even" Brooke stuck her tongue out at the honey blonde. "Bevin you like it right?"

"Sure, but I'm not going so my opinion is insequential" Bevin replied from her place on the loveseat where she was painstakingly painting her toes.

"Inconsequential" Haley corrected

"That's what I said" Bevin replied not looking up

"Ignore her Bev she's been in tutorgirl mode all week" Brooke flicked a page in her sketchbook "Even the thought of dressing up all sexy for her man can't cut through that icelike exterior" Brooke teased good naturedly

"Some of us need to study to get into college, and I have the tutoring program to get into shape not to mention cheerleading and the dozen or so extracurricular clubs someone forced me to join" Haley looked pointedly at Brooke.

"No-one forced you to join Hales, you just don't know when to say no" Peyton spoke up

"Yeah Hales you need to show some backbone" Brooke agreed with a grin garnering a glare from Haley in return

"Fine I'll show some backbone. I'm not wearing puke!" Haley snapped at Brooke

"It's not puke, it's coral" Brooke retorted

"You want to make Haley a dress out of puke? That can't be hygienic Brooke" Bevin looked horrified

"You want to explain this one H James" Peyton continued to draw

"I wouldn't know how to start" Haley glanced at Bevin who had focused her attention back on her feet

"Very funny people, now attention back to me" Brooke hushed her friends "This event is important and we need to look right, Mom is letting me design our gowns for the ball and I want them to be perfect, but so far every idea has been toed by you two" Brooke complained

"Ve-toed" Haley corrected

"Enough from the nut gallery" Brooke sniped

"Peanut Gallery" Peyton corrected

"Does the artist want to eat charcoal today?" she threatened

"Sorry, I have no need to get my stomach pumped, maybe after prom" Peyton joked Haley snickering with her.

"Okay laugh it up" Brooke threw her hands in the air "But between my presidential duties, committee chairperson obligations and cheer responsibilities I don't have a lot of time to get these sketches done so I can send them to the dressmaker. You'd think my best friends would be a little more supportive and help me out a little" Brooke whined

"Brooke, what duties, as the head of everything you delegate to everyone else and spend the rest of the time having phone sex with Lucas" Peyton snickered

"It's true" Bevin agreed from the loveseat

"We don't have phone sex" Brooke denied

"Phone love-making then" Haley said sarcastically

"Like you can talk" Brooke threw a cushion at Haley

"I do not!" Haley threw the cushion back at Brooke

"Whatever Tutorslut, I've seen my brothers phone bills, there was a definite upwards spike when he left for college" she smirked making gestures with her hands while the other two girls laughed

"We weren't doing that" Haley denied hiding her blushing cheeks in her homework

"Leave her alone Brooke, when the time is right Haley will pop Nathan's cherry" Peyton deadpanned as Haley tried to hide her face further.

"Eww can we please not talk about my brothers cherry" Brooke grimaced

"You raised the subject" Peyton replied

"I did not I was talking about Haley's side I don't need to hear his side of it"

"It takes two to tango Brookie, and Nathan's the bread in the Haley sex sandwich" Bevin added

"That doesn't even make sense and it still grosses me out" Brooke complained

"Can we please stop talking about my sex life or lack of it" Haley asked beetroot red with embarrassment

"Sure we'll stop discussing your lack of a sex-life as soon as you start having a sex-life, because then there won't be a lack of one" Bevin said with a satisfied smile

"That made sense but still confused me" Brooke whined as both Haley and Peyton shook their heads.

"How about instead of discussing me and Nathan and what we _don't_ get upto in the bedroom we talk about tomorrow's cheer tryouts?" Haley suggested

"Don't change the subject" Brooke snapped "Although we do have to discuss that, have you guys done everything I asked? Peyton?"

"Yes Brooke I placed posters at all of the specified locations and posted extra flyers around the school" Peyton rolled her eyes

"Good but not too many, we don't want to look desperate" Brooke shuddered

"Trust me plenty of people will turn up desperate to be on the squad" Haley said going back to her homework.

"As long as _we_ don't look desperate" Brooke reiterated "Anyway we were talking about Haley" Brooke grinned

"No we weren't" Haley denied

"Yes we were" Bevin argued

"No we weren't" Haley shot a glare in the blondes direction

"Yes we were" Bevin argued adamantly "C'mon Hales what's the deal?"

"There's no deal" she mumbled

"Haley I don't have any need to know what my brother gets upto in the confines of his or your bedroom, in fact the thought of my brother naked makes me want to stab out my eyeballs with one of Peytons paintbrushes, but you two have been together forever, and have said the big I love you, which I had to orchestrate by the way; OH MY GOD please tell me your not waiting for me to orchestrate this too, that's just a little weird Hales" Brooke rambled

"Trust me we're not waiting for that" Haley replied

"Then what? A full moon, 1000 thread count sheets, senior prom?" Brooke guessed

"No, no and No" Haley tried to ignore Brooke

"Leave her alone Brooke, it'll happen when they're ready" Peyton tried to shut Brooke up

"OH MY GOD! Are you waiting for marriage?" Brooke gasped

"No" Haley replied emphatically

"It's nothing to be ashamed of" Brooke added

"It's nothing like that, Nathan and I are still trying to get to that place I guess, and that's all I'm saying on the matter so can we please drop it?" Haley pleaded

"Sure" Brooke agreed "But if you need any questions answered on the subject , Lucas and I are always here"

"Brooke!" Peyton scolded

"What he is the most recent to lose his virginity to a Scott" she reasoned

"Lucas didn't lose his virginity to a Scott" Bevin argued

"She means herself" Peyton rolled her eyes

"I know" Bevin rolled her own eyes theatrically in response "But Lucas didn't lose his virginity to Brooke"

"Yes he did!" Brooke yelled

"No he didn't Brooke, he lost it to Lindsay like last year Duh" Bevin replied

"WHAT?"Brooke screeched

"It was at your end of summer beach party at the start of junior year" Bevin looked between her friends who also sat staring stunned back at her.

"That tramp did not sleep with my Broody!" Brooke seethed

"To be fair, he wasn't your Broody then and he was fair game" Bevin shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you get my email?" Clay burst into Nathan and Jacks room were Nathan was trying to take a nap before practice, but that seemed shot to hell.

"Go away" Nathan rolled over and buried his head under his pillow

"Dude I spent ages on that" Clay complained

"Dude I got your email, and your text and your IM and your Facebook message and the hardcopy you printed out and slid under my door and the one you taped to the mirror in the bathroom, and the answers still no! Now go away I'm trying to sleep"

"These are the years that shape your entire future the friends you make at college stay with you your entire life, and pledging gives you that! Do you really want to go through life alone?" Clay asked

"If it means never having to speak to you again then definitely" Nathan replied

"That's no way to treat your agent Nate, I mean really with all of the hours and hours of hard labour that I'm going to put in over the years shaping your career you'd think you could show a little more appreciation" Clay crossed his arms

"For the last time you are not now nor will you ever be my agent so will you please get out" Nathan pulled the pillow further over his head

"You hurt me Nate, you really do, your just lucky that I have a thick skin, and I can understand that your just cranky due to a lack of sleep and Haley withdrawal. Speaking of, when's the blonde goddess gracing us with her presence again and is she bringing me Brooke?" Clay sat down on Nathan's chair and started booting up his laptop

"If you think I'm bringing my girlfriend or my sister within a hundred feet of you then your delusional"

"Is that your word of the day?" Clay snickered

"No it was integration, and don't change the subject" Nathan turned to glare at Clay "What the hell do you think you're doing on my laptop?" Nathan yelled

"Checking you didn't delete my email"

"Can I delete you and how do you know my password?" Nathan grumbled

"Everyone who has ever met you could pick it in about 3 seconds; Jordan really?" Clay asked

"Get off my computer Clay!" Nathan ordered standing up

"I'd do as he says Frat Boy, Big Time don't have a lot of patience when it comes to his hardware" Tony advised as he entered the room

"He doesn't have a lot of tolerance either, which was yesterday's word of the day; we need to work on that before you get to the NBA Nate" Clay said

"I'm tolerant" Nathan denied "And you're not my agent" he leaned over and shut the laptop

"That was rude Nathan, Aggression on the court is one thing but not such a good look off it. We need to work on that" quipped Clay

"Battle get him out of here before I work my aggression out on his face" Nathan balled up his fists

"C'mon Frat Boy I think there are a couple of scantily clad girls just waiting to meet you in the library" Tony gestured to the door stepping between the two guys as a barrier

"Sounds kinky, I like the sexy librarian type, you know kind of like Haley" he said standing up from the chair "But I'll have to decline. I have a date with a hot blonde co-ed who is most excited to entertain Nathan Scott's room-mate slash best friend slash Agent slash Personal Stylist slash I'm gonna get so lucky tonight you might want to sleep elsewhere" he grinned boyishly

"Save the grin for the co-ed" Nathan pointed to the door

"I'll save more than that for her" Clay wiggled his eyebrows before sauntering out of the room. Nathan guffawed before turning to Tony

"So what do you think the girls gonna say when she finds out she's on a date with Brooke"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucas Roe, you better have a damn good explanation ready!" Brooke exploded the second he answered his cell

"Whoa babe what's wrong?"

"You did not just ask me that!" she shrieked

"Um did something bad happen?" he ventured

"Bad, oh no not bad, just mortifying, horrible, worst news of my life BAD!"

"So not good?"

"No Lucas it's not good! Are you going to explain yourself?"

"Can you tell me what I did?" he asked meekly

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!" she screamed

"No but you're deafening me Babe, calm down and tell me what's going on"

"TELL YOU! I'm dealing with the worst day of my life and YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU!"

"Ye-es" Lucas replied glancing at the brunette to his right in the lecture hall who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow

"YOU"RE UNBELIEVABLE!

"Brooke, I don't know what you're.."

"I'M SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW!"

"Clearly" his classmate mouthed with a snicker

"Brooke"

"NO! LUCAS DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING THIS IS! NO YOU DON"T BECAUSE YOU"RE A GUY! THAT"S WHY! MY WHOLE SQUAD IS LAUGHING THEIR ASSES OFF AT DUMB BROOKE WHO WAS TOO STUPID TO REALISE AND ALL UNDER MY OWN FEET AND YOU DON'T CARE WELL HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WIN STATE WITH CHEERLEADERS WHO DON'T RESPECT ME! I'LL TELL YOU, I CAN'T! THIS IS ONE BIG MESS AND ONCE AGAIN THE JOKE IS ON ME AND IT'S NOT FUNNY LUCAS!"

"Brooke did you ruin your shoes?" he asked, his classmate raised her eyebrows. Brooke's end of the phone went silent then dead. "I'll take that as a no" he muttered staring at his phone that was now beeping at him.

"So that was Brooke?" the girl smiled at him

"Yeah, that was Brooke" he nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello" Nathan answered his phone

"Hi Baby" Haley chirped back at him

"Hey babe, hows your day?" he asked as he exited out of his dorm building holding the door for a couple of people coming in

"Just another day in Tree Hill" she sighed

"That good?"

"It's okay, it's only the first week of school and I'm already stressed out"

"So just another day with Brooke"

"Basically, I just spent the entire lunch break trying to convince her that she's not the laughing stock of Tree Hill don't ask, and helping Peyton set up for cheer tryouts because the cheer Nazi brought them forward to today. And then I get to go home to tackle hours of reading and advance placement homework" Haley grumbled

"You'll do fine, you're a genius Hales and as for Brooke ignore her; I do"

"Easier said than done" Haley sighed rubbing her temple

"She'll be in a good mood she loves tryout day" Nathan advised

"Under normal circumstances" Haley agreed

"Yeah, oh that reminds me why is she currently pissed at Luke?" Nathan asked

"What?"

"She called me yesterday afternoon to inform me that Luke and I are no longer friends and that I'm on team Brooke" Nathan asked perplexed

"She found out Lucas wasn't a virgin before her" Haley sighed

"Haley please never use the words Luke and Virgin in the same sentence again" Nathan pleaded

"I'm serious, Brooke thought that he was a you know" she rolled her eyes knowing her boyfriend was shuddering "And yesterday she found out he was with someone _before _he and Brooke you know" Haley explained

"Who Lindsay?" Nathan asked

"Wait you know about that?" Haley stopped

"I thought everyone did" Nathan replied

"Wait when did this happen?"

"I don't know last summer sometime, at the beachhouse"

"You knew about this!" Haley exclaimed

"Easy on the ears Hales" Nathan winced

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't exactly know it was some secret, I thought everyone knew" he defended

"Nathan we shouldn't have secrets!" Haley chided

"We don't!"

"Clearly we do!"

"When did this become about us?" Nathan asked perplexed

"It's always about us Nathan Scott, why can't you be honest!"

"I am this has nothing to do with me and you this is between Brooke and Luke-ass" Nathan tried to calm Haley "And besides I thought you knew"

"You still should have told me" Haley pouted

"Don't pout baby" Nathan smirked

"I'm not pouting" she pouted

"Yes you are; Dumb and Dumbass will sort it out, don't you worry your pretty little head about it"

"You think I have a pretty head?"

"You're such a girl sometimes Hales"

"Shutup!"

"You wanted to hit me then didn't you?" he grinned

"Shutup!"

"I love it when you get all feisty on me!" Nathan teased

"I'll show you feisty!"

"I can't wait to see you!"

"Me either" Haley agreed

"Frat boy did ask when you're gonna grace us with your presence?" Nathan asked hopeful

"I don't know, I've got heaps of homework and Brooke will have us arguing all weekend over who is gonna make the squad from tryouts"

"I'm already coming second behind AP English" he lamented

"Third after Brooke and Cheer" Haley grinned

"I do not rate after my sister!" Nathan yelled

"Sorry babe, but priorities are priorities"

"Take it back Hales"

"Sorry, no can do, besides I come third after basketball and hating Clay" she joked

"Basketball doesn't come before you" he joked back

"Are you being nice to Clay?" she asked seriously

"No"

"Nathan!"

"The guy's a dick!"

"He is not"

"He kind of is Hales"

"Then the two of you should be getting along famously"

"I'm gonna be famous not him" Nathan argued

"That's not what that means" Haley shook her head

"I don't care Hales, the guys obnoxious, annoying, and so in love with himself I'm amazed he hasn't broken the mirror in his bathroom!"

"You do realise that those are characteristics regularly used to describe you don't you?"

"I'm not obnoxious"

"Yes you are, and you're on first name basis with my bathroom mirror mister"

"Whatever"

"Who's pouting now?" she teased

"I'm not pouting" he denied

"Yes you are but I love you anyway, look I've gotta go I just wanted to say hi before tryouts and wish you luck at your practice this afternoon"

"Alright love you babe"

"Love you too"

"Call me after tryouts?"

"If I can escape Brooke, the next few days are gonna be hell with decision-making and I promised to go shopping for fabric for our masquerade dresses"

"Good luck with that although that reminds me, Hales"

"Yeah"

"Will you be my date to the ball?"

"Nathan I'm already your date"

"Yeah but I hadn't officially asked you yet" he defended

"You didn't really have to"

"Are you kidding me, can you imagine the treatment I'd receive from the Brookie-monster if I didn't ask you properly?"

"Good point" Haley conceded

"So will you do the honour of allowing me the pleasure of escorting you to the ball?" Nathan asked in his most genteel voice

"Are you bowing as you ask this?"

"Haley!" Nathan exclaimed

"What it sounds like your bowing"

"Only under the pressure" he complained

"I don't need an official invitation, well I mean I do to get into the actual ball, otherwise security will think I'm crashing and your Mom would get so mad and then the vein that bulges in Dan's neck will light up like a Christmas tree and then I won't be invited over for Christmas to see your actual Christmas tree which will be sad because it'll be our first official Christmas as a couple and I love your Christmas tree your mom has a real knack for doing the decorations even if she can't cook, which is alright because Karen can, and her turkey is always so good. Except for the year Lucas put Rocket in the oven to warm him up because it was cold outside and Karen cried" Haley rambled

"You lost me at official invitation" Nathan snickered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls were halfway through tryouts and already everyone was ready to call it a day. Brooke had been especially harsh in her criticism of the talent or lack of it as she had pointed out moments earlier to Haley. Brooke and Haley were supposed to do the judging but Haley had begged Bevin and Peyton to attend as well to help her keep Brooke from blowing her top. She had spoken to Lucas earlier but that had only made her mood worse, and the three girls were all worried about the feisty brunette.

"Okay that was crap, we won't be calling you" Brooke stated to the next girl when she had finished her 90 second routine.

"Brooke have you ever thought of constructive criticism? You know something that might help her improve" Peyton prodded

"No" Brooke finally responded after a few moments.

"Let's get back to the tryouts" Haley broke the tension. She looked down to the clipboard on the desk in front of her and skipped the next person on the list "Kenzie Dalton"

"Um excuse me I believe I was next" Sue Garvey spoke up stepping in front of a short blonde who had made her way to the front to tryout.

"And I believe that I told you last winter when you tried out that hell would freeze over before I put your fat ass on my squad" Brooke retorted "Back to you" Brooke motioned to the blonde to get into position.

"Not so fast" Sue held a hand up to stop the younger girl "Brooke it's only fair that I get to tryout" Sue argued

"And it's only fair that I really don't care, now go away" Brooke dismissed

"That's not an enviable attitude for a captain" Sue put her hand on her hip as she stared down Brooke

"And that's not an enviable outfit for a lardass" Brooke bit back. Haley and Peyton both smirking in response

"What's so funny Haley, worried that Nathan will prefer me in a ravens cheer uniform to you?"

"Not at all" Haley replied sweetly "Besides I doubt we have them in your size"

"Way to go Tutor Girl" Bevin held a hand up for a high five

"You whores can't stop me from trying out" Sue spat

"Who are you calling a whore slut?" Brooke stood up

"You do realise that insulting us is not getting you any closer to a tryout right?" Peyton asked stopping Brooke from climbing over the desk to beat the brunette to a pulp

"Please everyone knows you're only a cheerleader because your Brooke's bitch" Sue dismissed

"Who do you think you are!" Peyton seethed letting go of Brooke and making her own move to beat the girl.

"Guys just stop!" Haley stood up placating both of her friends

"But Hales" Brooke and Peyton both whined

"Just let her tryout again, how much better can she have gotten?"

"With how bad she was last year and sophomore year and freshman year it wouldn't be that hard" Brooke smirked in Sue's direction.

"Trust me I'm the best that's here" Sue replied confidently

"I seriously doubt that" Haley rolled her eyes

"Considering there's four real cheerleaders here" Bevin piped up

"Hit your mark and I'll start the song" Brooke sat back down

"When your ready" Sue smirked before starting to move awkwardly around the stage when the song started.

"Is it as bad as I thought it would be?" Brooke asked her friends

"Worse" The three chorused

"Thanks, that's enough" Brooke trilled as she stopped the song

"I wasn't finished" Sue glared

"Yes you are" Brooke smiled "And because you clearly don't trust our expertise we'll vote right now, all of those in favour of Sue getting her fat ass out of here and forgetting her delusion that she could ever be a cheerleader please raise your hand"

Sue looked around the hall as all four girls on stage and every girl waiting to tryout raised their hands. "Any nays?" Brooke asked as everyone dropped their hands. "Sorry it's a clear majority" Brooke shrugged "Kenzie you're next" Brooke addressed the blonde girl who had stepped aside a minute earlier.

"This isn't over" Sue seethed

"Yes it is, now please leave, your fake perfume is giving me a headache"  
Brooke waved her away. Sue glowered before storming over to her bag and then stormed out.

"Hit it" Brooke instructed when Kenzie was in position. The girls watched her complete the routine flawlessly finishing off with a couple of flips and a tumbling line. "We'll be in touch" Brooke scribbled some notes in front of her while Haley looked perplexed at the sign up sheet. "Hales, the next wannabe?" Brooke prodded

"Um I'm not sure Brooke" Haley pushed the clipboard to the brunette

"Who the hell is Junk and Fergie, and why are they trying out together?" Brooke called out.

"That'll be us!" Two guys stood up and approached the stage

"Is this some kind of joke?" Brooke looked around

"No joke Captain, we're here to be the next members of the Tree Hill Ravens Cheerleaders!" they chorused

"Seriously" Brooke whispered to Peyton who winked with a smile

"We've spent the past summer at a cheer camp working on our moves and we're here to blow your socks off" the shorter guy cheered "I'm Junk" he added

"Ferguson Thompson; otherwise known as fergielicious; or Fergie for short" The other piped up.

"I'm not gonna ask" Brooke stared at her fellow cheerleaders "Fine show us what you've got" she gave in

"You won't be disappointed" Fergie promised before counting Junk in and they began an intricate routine that culminated in flips and poses, and rapturious applause

"Wow, that wasn't bad, you could teach Sue a thing or two" Brooke smiled as the other girls nodded.

"We can also do some other stunts, you know basket toss stuff like that" Junk said proudly.

"Prove it" Bevin challenged

"That's not necessary" Brooke disagreed

"Sure it is, show us what you've got catch me" Bevin stood up and walked over to the boys. The other girls sat and watched the boys lift her up effortlessly throw her in the air and then catch her before putting her on the ground all three finishing in an identical pose. "That was awesome!" Bevin enthused, Both Haley and Peyton wearing identical grins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls were piled into Nathan's old SUV along with Mouth, Jake and Skills making their way to Charlotte to visit Brooke's favourite fabric store. The guys had decided to tag along to visit a large sports mega store that was in the same complex.

"Brooke they were awesome" Haley was trying to convince Brooke from the passenger seat

"They were not that good" Brooke denied

"I hear they were" Mouth agreed with Haley

"You weren't there" Brooke glared at Mouth in the rear-vision mirror

"So I heard about it like a thousand times, just make a decision Brooke"

"It's not that simple" Brooke shook her head.

"Brooke we have two spots to fill on the girls side, and adding a couple of guys could bring a whole new dimension to our routines" Haley argued

"And a whole new headache" Brooke complained

"Think of the squad" Haley urged

"I am" Brooke bit back "It's already hard enough trying to fill three vacant spots" she bitched

"I thought it was two" Haley looked concerned "Did Lauren change her mind?"

"No"

"Then who's the third"

"I kicked Lindsays' skanky ass off the squad"

"What?" Haley looked shocked "When was this?"

"I haven't officially done it yet, but let's just say her execution is fast approaching" Brooke spat

"Don't you think you're being a little melodramatic?" Haley asked

"No melodramatic is the look of horror currently gracing Mouth's face" she motioned to the backseat where Mouth was trying to ignore the couple beside him and the one behind him trying to devour each others faces.

"I'd probably look the same if I was sitting where he is, and don't change the subject"

"I didn't besides that's better than listening to them bickering the whole ride over who Whitey's gonna name Captain at midnight madness"

"Brooke" Haley rolled her eyes

"We're here and we have more pressing matters at hand like prying apart that lot so I can get my dream dress fabric before some snotty nosed bitch" Brooke pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. "Places people, fabric to buy, and a dressmaker to see, this is an all out operation to select my dream material!" Brooke announced

"Where's that sports store again" Jake whispered to Skills

"Third store on the left" Bevin answered brightly

"See you ladies later" the boys climbed from the car kissed the girlfriends goodbye and within seconds had disappeared.

"Not so fast Mouth" Brooke stopped him from following "You're my designated assistant for the day" he looked to Peyton and Haley for help but only received shrugs in response.

"Fine" he relented

"That's the spirit" she kissed his cheek "Okay ladies move your asses" Brooke ordered climbing out of the car

"Yes sir!" Peyton saluted

"But Brooke's a girl" Bevin pointed out getting a flick in the forehead in return.

"Let's go People!" Brooke yelled as she strode away towards the store.

"Brooke plus fabric store plus Peyton equals torture" Peyton muttered under her breath

"At least you won't have to wear said fabric" Haley shuddered

"It's a theme ball she lives for this" Peyton laughed

"I wish I could go" Bevin lamented as they entered the store and immediately lost track of Brooke and Mouth.

"Were did they go?" Haley looked around on her toes

"Who cares I say we make a break for it" Peyton whispered "Haley you slant to the right, and Bevin you go long"

"Why do you get to be quarterback? "Bevin asked

"Because I'm smarter" Peyton instantly replied

"But that's not fair, Haley's smarter she should be quarterback " Bevin argued

"Fine Haley's quarterback, you slant and I'll go long" Peyton rolled her eyes

"But Haley's not tall enough she can't see over the racks in here let alone the line of scrimmage"

"So you're saying you want to be quarterback?" Peyton asked frustrated

"Of course not, I'm not smart enough duh!" Bevin replied shaking her head theatrically

"Fine then I'll be quarterback, and you can go long and Haley'll slant alright?"

"Fine, but Peyton"

"But what?"

"What are we gonna use for a ball?" Bevin asked innocently

"Your head! Now on the count of three Break, 1, 2. 3.."

"BREAK!" both girls clapped their hands together

"NO BREAKS! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!" Brooke screeched

"Shit we were that close" Bevin shrugged before trotting off in the direction of Brooke's voice

"What the hell was that?" Haley was looking quizzically at Peyton

"Madden 2010" she shrugged before following Bevin

'We really need to get rid of the boys playstations" she muttered before trailing after her friend.

An hour later Haley's feet were killing her and she was ready to leave. Brooke had suggested what seemed like a thousand unsuitable fabrics before they had managed to compromise and picked out a gorgeous emerald green. But now Peyton and Haley wanted to strangle both Bevin and Brooke as they discussed the minute differences in five basically identical fabrics.

"I love this colour pigment but the thread is just too cheap looking, and the thread in this one is totally gorgeous but the pigment is just not right" Brooke held up two identical swatches.

"Just pick one already!" Peyton groaned

"P Sawyer do you not understand the magnitude of importance that this dress holds?" Brooke glared at her friend

"I didn't understand a word of that. Just pick the one with the good thread already and kill me, I promise you can use my blood to fix the pigment; so can we please leave?"

"That is neither funny nor helpful Peyton" Brooke dismissed turning back to Bevin "Maybe I should rethink my colour scheme and dress design?" she mused

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Peyton threw herself to the ground

"Some people are so childish" Brooke rolled her eyes "Peyton get up and stop being so embarrassing" she ordered

"Now who's embarrassing" Peyton snickered

"It won't be much longer" Brooke said soothingly "Mouth find me one of the incompetent sales assistants I want to know if they have this colour pigment with this thread"

"Poor sales person" Bevin smiled as he trotted off in search of someone who worked in the store

"More like poor Mouth, at least they're getting paid to be in this hell hole" Peyton griped

"PMS what have we said about being negative?" Brooke asked from the rack she was raiding

"To aim it only at those who deserve it" Bevin piped up "Oh and and at Erica Marsh at last years election"

"Gold stars to Bevin" Peyton said sarcastically

"Yay!" the blonde clapped

"This ball is extremely important to my parents and thus to me so can we please take this a little more seriously?" Brooke asked frustrated

"Since when do you care what's important to the Devil Scotts?" Peyton asked with a raised eyebrow

"She doesn't, she cares about having a perfect night sharing a hotel room with Lucas" Bevin explained

"There it is" Peyton agreed

"Whatever" Brooke shrugged

"So you've forgiven Luke?" Haley asked

"No, he has a lot of grovelling and sucking up to do first" Brooke turned away "Besides I don't really want to talk about this"

"About what? Lucas playing hide the sausage with Lindsay?" Bevin asked

"Eww" both Haley and Peyton grimaced

"Yes that" Brooke death-glared Bevin

"I think you should get over it, I mean it's not like you were together, he was single and so was Lindsay besides it's not like you were a virgin before Lucas" Bevin added

"Bevin do you want to make it to your eighteenth birthday?" Haley asked sweetly

"Of course my folks promised me a new car" Bevin said excitedly

"Then I'd run" Peyton pointed to Brooke who had steam rising from her ears

"Oh crap" Bevin shrieked before bolting away

"Brooke time to calm down" Haley stopped her from going after her.

"Maybe you should just talk to Luke" Peyton suggested

"What did you just say about running?" Brooke snarled

"No point I'm a better fighter than you, just ask Tim" Peyton shrugged nonchalantly.

"Damn you" Brooke narrowed her eyes.

"She's right B" Haley put in

"Who's side are you on _best friend_"

"Nathan's right" Peyton quipped getting a hard stare from both of her friends and putting her hands up in surrender.

"I think it's time you talked to Luke" Haley ordered "So here's what we're gonna do. You are going to choose your fabric from these two we're gonna order said fabric and have it sent to the dressmaker than We are going to drop you off at Luke's to talk, Peyt will pick you up in a few hours and then the rest of you can pick me up from Nate's okay, Break!" she yelled before herding them away

"Pick you up from Nate's, subtle" Peyton shook her head at Haley

"I am the smart one after all" she grinned

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley walked down the hall towards Nathan's dorm room. Some people exiting the building had let her in and she was excited to see him especially because she only had 2 hours before she had to meet up with the rest of the group. She reached his door and straightened her top before knocking on his door. A second later the door swung open revealing a shirtless Clay.

"Golden Goddess" he greeted "Did you bring me Brooke?"

"Um Hi" she said confused

"No? Well Nathan's not here" he smiled before closing the door

"Excuse me" she said dumbfounded before knocking again

"Hi" Clay once again opened the door

"Where's Nathan?"

"Not here" he said nicely "So you should go somewhere else" he added before once again closing the door in her face.

"CLAY OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" she yelled pounding on the door

"Haley I'm sorry, but he's not here and I'd really appreciate it if you could go away as I'm expecting company right about now, and it's company for one if you know what I mean"

"Why are you in Nathan's room?" she put her hands on her hips

"I'm his agent" Clay shrugged. Haley looked at him with a raised eyebrow before cracking up laughing

"Haley now's not really the time, I've got a hottie on her way over here now" Clay begged

"And you plan on entertaining her in Nathan's room? I take it Nathan doesn't know anything about this" Haley crossed her arms

"Nathan is supportive" he shrugged

"No he's not"

"How would you know?"

"I know Nathan, plus you don't have a black eye, yet"

"He wouldn't hit me" Clay denied to which Haley raised her eyebrow again "Okay maybe he would, but you seem to be underestimating my athletic ability Haley and that is kind of insulting, I assure you I'd have a pretty good chance of outrunning him"

"Have you ever heard the expression 'digging your own grave'"

"Sure but think about it, it's not really practical"

"Clay I suggest you leave" Haley said nicely

"Haley, this is really not the time" Clay shook his head

"Clay?" a tall blonde girl called as she approached

"So this is her?" Haley asked pointing to the blonde

"Who is she?" the blonde pointed at Haley

"Hi my name's Haley I work in the pharmacy at the STD clinic I just came by to drop off the prescription that Mr Evans left behind this morning" she said sweetly watching the look of horror overtake the girls features. "But I'm sure he'll be ready to um entertain you in 10 – 14 days" she smirked

"Um never mind good bye" the girl turned on her heel and fled

"That was cruel and unusual Haley, I'm in two minds wether you should remain my golden goddess" Clay crossed his arms

"I'm crying on the inside" Haley deadpanned before forcibly pushing past Clay into Nathan's room which was lit by candles."Where is Nathan?"

"I'm right here what the hell's going on? Hales?" Nathan asked shocked as he entered his room

"Nathan!" Haley squealed throwing herself into Nathan's arms and immediately crashing her lips to his.

"That'd be right just forget about me" Clay huffed from his place by the open door

"We will "Nathan pushed Clay out the door and locked it before crashing his lips down on Haley's once more.

"God I missed you" he breathed out between kisses

"You too" Haley managed to get out as he attacked her neck. Haley grabbed the hem of his workout shirt and ripped it over his head trailing her nails along the lines of his stomach.

"God baby" he moaned

"My names Haley" she laughed

"What are you doing here?" he asked trying to regain his breath as he lifted her hands from his stomach and wrapped them around his neck.

"Does it matter?"

"No" he shook his head before attacking her lips once more

"Good" she agreed

"You're supposed to be in Tree Hill" he managed to say a few moments later when they'd broken apart for air

"Less talking more making out" Haley complained kissing him again

"My ladies wish is my command" he smirked as he fell back on to his bed pulling Haley with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I donot own One Tree Hill, nor it's characters, nor anything related to, okay this just sucks i need ice cream...**

**A/N: Hi peeps! Sorry about the wait, I know I suck! I decided to get this chapter up as I have a full on week of work and study ahead and won't have time to update until maybe next weekend if I'm lucky, Now for the good news... After a long and tumultuous relationship with my laptop and in turn my computer repair man I needed to make a clean break and the result of the break up is I got a new laptop in the divorce! Still happy dancing! Anyway hopefully this means so much ease in being able to write as I no longer have to share with the computer hog otherwise known as my sister/beta reader. (even though it is her computer) but that hopefully means I can write more. So anyway here's chapter five, I enjoyed writing this but haven't been able to edit as much as I would have liked, so please disregard my terrible spelling. Also once again thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter you guys rock and I'm taking your opinions into consideration for further into the story, so once again i hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think!**

CHAPTER FIVE

"Wrong Wrong Wrong and more Wrong!" Brooke screeched throwing her pom poms on the floor in frustration. It was only the first practice with the entire squad and Brooke was already going nuts

"What now!" Peyton complained leaning her head over to rest on Haley's shoulder who was slouched next to her.

"I gave you simple instructions feet across, clap, feet together, double clap and then the spin!"

"We got it Captain how about you stop screaming at us for like ten seconds and let us get to that part and we'll prove it to you" Peyton yelled back

"I would if you could get the lead up part right!" Brooke yelled in response

"Okay, FREEZE FRAME!" Bevin yelled "Now what's really wrong Brookie?" she asked placing her hands on Brookes shoulders

"You touching me is first on the list Bevvie!" Brooke snarled back while Bevin continued to smile calmly at the brunette

"There's no need for name calling, the squad is trying why don't you have a little drink of water and we'll take it again from the bottom and then we'll check our asses then, okay Great! Let's go again girls!" Bevin called moving into position while the rest of the squad and Brooke stared at her dumbfounded "Mouth hit it"

Mouth stared between Bevin and Brooke for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and hitting play on the cd player. The squad made it through the routine this time Brooke shrugging and muttering "I guess it was okay"

"Okay? That was awesome" Junk enthused

"Yeah what he said" Fergie added

"Well if you're so awesome why don't you show us a little more of what you've got" Brooke suggested

"Yeah we should work on some stunts" Bevin agreed "Who are going to be the flyers Brooke?"

"Um, I haven't really decided yet" Brooke looked around sheepishly

"We need flyers to do the stunts" Haley pointed out

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious H James"

"I'm just trying to help Brooke" Haley replied annoyed

""Try harder"

"Why don't we take it in turns with the guys and then you can make an informed decision" Lindsay suggested

"If I wanted your opinion whore I would've asked for it" Brooke snarled

"Brooke!" both Haley and Peyton exclaimed

"What she is" Brooke huffed before Haley dragged her by the arm across the gym

"Brooke, you need to put your personal feelings aside for the good of the squad, and stop being such a bitch to Lindsay she's done nothing wrong"

"Except steal my boyfriends virginity" Brooke accused

"That was a long time ago, and FYI he wasn't 'your' boyfriend at the time, which makes your complaint null and void"

"I was supposed to be Lucas's first" Brooke whined

"You're his first love, and she didn't know what was going to happen with you two eventually so get over it and get off Lindsay's back"

"I will when she gets off hers" Brooke snit

"Brooke" Haley threatened

"Fine, I'll do it for you, but for the record I am much better in bed then she is" Brooke stated before turning on her heel and marching back over to the squad "Okay this isn't a soap opera people back to work!"

"MISS SCOTT!" Whitey's voice boomed across the gym

"What now!" Brooke threw her hands in the air.

"What the hell are my players doing prancing around with your squad!" the old man yelled pointing to Junk and Fergie who were practising dance steps with Kenzie, Chelsea, and Ashley.

"Practising duh" Bevin shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Why are my players practising with your squad" Whitey boomed again

"Because they're part of the squad" Bevin interrupted again

"Bev could you please go and supervise? Over there" Brooke smiled as she pointed in the other direction

"Sure, bye old coach guy" Bevin chirped as she skipped away to the rest of the squad

"That's Coach Durham" Whitey barked after her

"Look Whitey.."

"That's Coach Durham to you too miss Scott" Whitey ordered

"Whatever," Brooke rolled her eyes

"Do I look like a fifteen year old girl in bobby socks and a short skirt to you Miss Scott?" he boomed with his hands on his hips

"Thank god no" Brooke muttered

"Than don't roll your eyes at me and you'll address me as Coach Durham as my name over the door to this place reads. It may not be in lights but trust me I'm just as important as 25 cent is" he wiggled his finger in her face to make his point

"You mean 50 cent?" Brooke asked confused

"Whatever, or whoever you kids are falsely idolising now, it doesn't matter. What does matter is why two of my Varsity players are getting jiggy wit pom poms over there instead of puking their guts out at my practice!"

"You're not practicing right now Whitey" Brooke motioned to the gym empty besides the cheer squad "Coach Durham" she quickly corrected when she noticed the look on his face.

"I want my players back at my practice now, understand Miss Scott?"

"No sorry _Whitey _I don't" Brooke crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly

"Excuse me?" Whitey reared back

"Fergie and Junk are members of _my_ squad and as such will be staying in _my_ practice until it's finished" she challenged

"Do you want a detention, Miss Scott?"

"For what, standing up for my squad? Then sure I'll gladly accept. But if you're not going to give me a detention then I have a practice to run, my squad needs to do some work, you don't want us to look bad at Midnight madness now do you?"

"I'll leave but I'm taking my players with me!" Whitey crossed his own arms across his chest

"That's really up to them, no-one's forcing anyone to be here" she challenged

"Fine" Whitey finally relented "You girls get back to your practice, but you two ballerinas over there I want to see you in the weight room before school tomorrow, urgh!" he dismissed them with a wave of his hand and strode out of the gym.

"Are you okay?" Haley gingerly asked

"Sure, my worlds going down the toilet why wouldn't I be fine" Brooke snapped "Wait were do you think you lot are going?" she yelled when she noticed the quiet exodus over Haley's shoulder

"But Brooke you just said" Ashley said confused

"I don't care what I said, I didn't dismiss you from practice so get your asses back here!"

"You said no-one was being forced to be here" Chelsea reminded her

"Well I fibbed, do I need to get the handcuffs!"

"Didn't Lucas take them to Chapel Hill?" Bevin snickered

"No he gave them to me" Haley replied than slapped a hand over he mouth "Oops. I meant for safekeeping not for anything else okay eww, eww, eww" Haley shuddered as she tried to shake the mental image from her head while Brooke glared at her with her hand on her hip.

"Okay change of plan, you can all go, while I kill Haley slowly and painfully" Brooke turned to fully face Haley

"No-ones killing anybody" Peyton stepped between Haley and Brooke

"Oh I disagree, I'm gunna strangle her with a basketball net"

"Not if I strangle you first" Haley shot back

"Like you could reach the net short ass!"

"Like you can talk" Haley put her hands on her hips "And I'm not short, I'm vertically challenged!"

"Please you have ducks disease" Brooke sneered

"Excuse me?" Haley looked taken aback

"Your ass is too close to the ground" Brooke snickered

"Well yours is too close to the ice cream container, woops you haven't eaten any yet!" Haley shot back

"You take that back now Tutor bitch!" Brooke looked like she'd been slapped

"No, you take it back Cheer Bitch!"

"No, you first!"

"No, you"

"Fine that's it, I'm not talking to you anymore" Brooke turned her back on Haley and crossed her arms

"Finally some peace and quiet" Haley sneered

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke spun back around

"Well everyone within the next five counties hears every thought you have on every matter every minute of every day you self centred control freaking screaming hussy!" Haley yelled

"Like you can talk, every one knows more about your issues than their own you over the top morally sensitive poncho wearing hobo!" Brooke spat back

"Haley's gay!" Bevin cried shocked

"No" Peyton patted Bevin on the head

"MeerKat!" Haley exploded

"Walrus!" Brooke retorted

"Turtle!"

"Hamster!"

"Guinea Pig!" Haley yelled triumphant while Brooke stepped back stunned

"Wait what just happened?" Kenzie the newest cheerleader asked Bevin

"This is just what they do, when they fight they yell animal names at each other instead of insults, it makes it easier to make up afterwards, but Haley just brought out the P word that's like dropping a nuclear bomb" Bevin explained

"But a guinea pig is like small and cute right" Missy the other newest squad member asked

"In their language Haley called Brooke a show off, then she retorted calling Haley ugly, then Haley called Brooke slow which Brooke backed up with Haley being immature which caused Haley to call Brooke chubby" Bevin translated

"I can't believe you pulled out the Guinea Pig Hales" Brooke managed to say before she walked calmly over to her gym bag

"Brooke wait I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!" Haley pleaded

"I'm sorry too Haley but you leave me with no choice" Brooke solemn as she picked up her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Haley asked as she watched Brooke hit a few buttons before holding her phone to her ear.

"Nathan it's your sister... no I don't care you're in class, I'm more important... just letting you know that you are no longer permitted to date Haley and you are on Team Brooke, okay goodbye" she hung up and threw her phone down on her bag "How do you like em now bitch" Brooke smiled sweetly

"Um Brooke you better run" Peyton said looking as Haley's face went a dark shade of pink

"What why? Oh Shit!" Brooke turned and ran out of the gym closely followed by Haley

"Bev we better follow them you remember what happened last time" Peyton motioned for the blonde to help her

"Wait what happened last time?" Kenzie asked

"Haley chased Brooke across campus but stacked it in the middle of the library" Bevin explained

"That doesn't sound so bad" Missy replied

"Have you ever played dominoes? With library stacks? Lets just say it took months to sort out the carnage" Peyton smiled at the newest members of the squad before she and Bevin hightailed it out of the gym in the direction the two girls had gone previously.

"Which way do you think they went?" Peyton asked. Bevin closed her eyes and ummed for a minute before taking off towards the music room. They skidded to a stop in front of the door before peeking their heads around to see Haley and Brooke sitting in a mess of instruments hugging each other tightly.

"How did you know?" Peyton asked Bevin dumbfounded

"My fourth eye, c'mon let's go" Bevin pushed the door open and strode across the room "You bitches finished your bullfight yet?"

"I think you mean catfight" Peyton corrected

"Peyton cats don't really fight, bulls do, don't worry rookie mistake" Bevin patted Peyton on the shoulder while the two girls on the floor started laughing.

"You two kiss and makeup?" Peyton took a seat on the floor across from Brooke and Haley who were tangled up in the school drum kit.

"We french kissed and made up, you know me" Brooke snickered

"Laugh it up B Scott" Haley pushed her in the shoulder. "But I think it's about time you tell us what happened with Luke the other day"

"Nothing happened" Brooke dismissed

"Please Brooke, you've been mopey, and angry since we got back"

"She's always mopey and angry" Bevin pointed out.

"More than usual" Haley rolled her eyes "What happened when you talked to Luke?"

"Nothing he was too busy to talk to me, he had to study with Alex"

"Who's Alex?" Haley asked

"Some guy in his creative writing class, they study together sometimes, I spent more time talking to some random guy while I waited for Luke to show up"

"Didn't he know you were waiting"

"I couldn't get a hold of him, he said he forgot to take his phone to the library, and he didn't think I'd be calling him because we had a Skype date planned that night. But I should be able to call all the time right?" Brooke looked pleadingly at her friends.

"Sure" they all rapidly agreed

"I mean we haven't physically seen each other in I don't know ten days or something you'd think he'd be jumping for some Brookie time but no, he had to go to the library and study with Alex, because that was the only time he could fit into his schedule."

"So you didn't get to ask him about the whole Lindsay thing?" Peyton asked

"No, when he finally showed up I had to leave and there wasn't time to have that fight"

"Who said it was going to be a fight" Bevin asked

"He told me he was a virgin when we got together, and then I found out he's slept with Lindsay. Tall blonde gorgeous, on MY cheerleading squad Lindsay. Yes there's gonna be a fight. Did he think I would never find out?" Brooke ranted

"Brooke, did he ever actually say he was a virgin?" Haley asked

"Who's side are you on?" Brooke asked exasperated

"Yours, I just think, that naturally the thought of Lucas with anyone else is going to upset you. You just have to remember he's not thinking about anyone but you."

"That's all well and good Haley, but we did have the talk, and he said I was his first, and now I find out that was a lie, how am I supposed to deal with that?" Brooke buried her head in her hands

"You need to talk to Lucas" Peyton counselled

"I can't"

"You can" Haley encouraged

"No I can't, I'm not like you 

Haley I can't just pour my heart out like that"

"You need to get this off your chest, because clearly it's upsetting you, and unfortunately, Lucas is the only one who can fix it" Haley wrapped her arm around Brooke who buried her head on Haley's shoulder and took a few deep breaths

"I'm sorry for calling you a walrus" Brooke apologised

"That's okay, I'm sorry I called you a guinea pig" Haley replied

"Forgiven" Brooke smiled

"Forgiven" Haley agreed.

"Well it looks like cheer practice is over, how about we hit the mall and then the spa for mani's and pedi's" Brooke suggested with a hopeful smile

"I am not going shopping with you Brooke Scott, nor am I letting any of your so called therapists touch my feet" Peyton shuddered

"C'mon Peyton I really need this please please PUhlease!" Brooke begged

"Fine but only one, I have to be home for dinner with Larry and with the way you shop we don't have time for both" Peyton gave in

"The spa it is!" Brooke cheered standing up

"Brooke did you hear anything I just said, you know I don't like people touching my feet" Peyton protested

"Yeah, but if your gonna have dinner with Larry you have to look oh so fine, and so do I"

"One Larry's my Dad, and two, who said you're invited?" Peyton snapped

"I invited myself, plus as if Larry would ever turn poor little me away, when my parents don't care, my brother and boyfriend are away at college without me, leaving me all on my own in that big expensive house" Brooke fluttered her eyelashes

"Fine you can come to dinner" Peyton relented

"Yay!" Brooke cheered "Tonight is gonna rock"

"I thought you were going to talk to Lucas" Haley interjected

"No I didn't, besides I've got a hot date with Larry Sawyer" Brooke wiggled her eyebrows

"Eww Brooke that's my Dad, it was bad enough that you put his name on the door!"

"Peyton he's my hot Dad fantasy, and besides you put my Uncle Cooper on the door"

"And you made me take him off the door Brooke!"

"Because he's my uncle!"

"And Larry's my Dad!"

"Okay time-out, and Peyton you already took Larry off of Brooke's list" Haley intervened

"Which is rather unfair because I have the least amount of names on my list" Brooke added

"No Haley does, when Nathan found out about the door, he came over with a pot of paint and removed every one that wasn't his and then filled up the space with Nathan Nathan Nathan Nathan Nathan Nathan Nathan Nathan Nathan Nathan Nathan"

"So? We all know that they're gonna get married have multiple babies" Brooke cut in

"That you'll refuse to acknowledge because they refused to name them after you" Peyton retorted

"Brooke is a good name and can be used for either a boy or girl"

"Okay we get the picture" Haley cut them both off before they started full blown arguing "We need to clean up in here pack up the gym and get a move on"

"Why do we have to clean up in here" Brooke asked as she looked around the music room

"Maybe because you destroyed the drum kit and half of the orchestra pit when you dive-bombed me from the top of the piano" Haley said sarcastically

"Fine" Brooke relented picked up a drumstick and placed it on the piano "Looks good, let's go"

"But Brooke" Haley whined as she was dragged out of the room by her three friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are we putting ourselves through this again?" Nathan grumbled as he stepped out of the changing room fiddling with the tie to his black tuxedo

"Because your Mom's making you and Brookes making me" Lucas answered as he studied his own reflection in the full length mirror.

"Stupid Dan" Nathan grumbled again

"Look on the bright side man, it's a masquerade ball you can hide behind your mask all night and when he gets pissy that you were AWOL you blame the roomful of people in disguise, and he overlooks the fact that you were hiding in the kitchen making out with your girlfriend all night" Lucas points out

"I won't be making out all night" Nathan denied

"Sure you won't" Lucas gave him a pointed look in the mirror

"Okay maybe 85 percent of the night" Nathan replied with a smirk

"It will be nice to spend a night with Brooke away from school and Tree Hill" Lucas mused "God I miss her"

"And away from all the Lindsay drama?" Nathan posed

"Lindsay drama?" Lucas turned around and looked at Nathan questioningly

"Dude why do you think Brookes pissed at you?"

""A number of possible reasons; the weather, global warming, national politics, international diplomacy"

"Diploma what?"

"Diplomacy, nevermind. So why is Brooke mad at me and what's it got to do with Lindsay?" Lucas asked as he faced the mirror again and started playing with his lapel

"You're kidding right?" Nathan looked at Lucas as he continued playing with his jacket. "Luke Brooke just found out that you lost your V Card; _to Lindsay"_

"No she already knew that" Lucas dismissed not looking up

"No she didn't, hence why the Brookie Monster is planning on killing you"

"Hold up" Lucas stopped and half turned to face Nathan "Brooke didn't know about me and Lindsay?" he asked sceptically

"No, and she's on the warpath. Sucks to be you dude"

"I thought she knew"

"No it seems you magically forgot to tell her, and she's taking it personally. Last I heard she's planning on gutting you alive and feeding your organs to her cheer squad"

"That sounds bad" Lucas winced

"No. bad is the state your gonna be in if you don't fix it" Nathan shrugged out of his jacket and picked up another one and tried it on "You know I like me in white I think I'm rather debonair in this" Nathan said checking out his reflection ion the pure white tuxedo jacket "The length is great with my height too, it really shows off my great ass" he smirked as he put his hands in his pockets and posed with his back to the mirror checking himself out.

"Dude did you just say your ass is great, and call yourself debonair? Who even uses that word?"

"Nathan Scott does because he is debonair" Nathan winked at his reflection

"Dude you need to get over yourself, and don't ever talk about yourself in the third person it's down right creepy and way too Tim like" Lucas shook his head

"Mmm good point" Nathan conceded shrugging out of the jacket to try another one.

"Why don't these things have vests?" Lucas muttered as he went through the rack that had been specially put aside for them

"My mom or Brooke or both requested no vests; I think Brooke's designing one of a kind ones for the ball" Nathan answered as he fumbled with a bowtie. "Besides we were discussing how you're gonna kiss my sisters ass enough that she might consider letting you grovel for her to take your sorry ass back" Nathan smirked again at Lucas in the mirror

"A few Lucas Roe moves and she'll be putty in my hands" Lucas said confidently

"Okay Luke I hate to be the bearer of bad news, actually no, I take that back being the bearer of the bad news is kind of fun especially when it means seeing you get your ass kicked by a ninety five pound girl" Nathan snickered

"Your point?" Lucas looked annoyed

"My point is Brooke is no naïve freshman. She wrote the book on teenage drama and illustrated the pages"

"So?"

"Look, Brooke's really upset and this is not her usual 'some guy spilt soda on my favourite shoes kind of tirade"

"Tirade?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow "Debonair? Who are you man?"

"Haleys word calendar, and do you want to be Brookes bitch again or what?" Nathan asked frustrated

"I don't want to be anyone else's bitch that's for sure"

"Good now shutup and let me finish bitch" Nathan gave Lucas a pointed look who motioned for Nathan to continue "Anyway, you're the first real guy she's really ever cared about, and you've known her almost your entire lives"

"So?"

"So, you mean something to her Luke. And not in the 'you carry her shopping' kind of way. Brooke doesn't let her guard down and let people in. It's just not who she is. She has this tough exterior that she's built up over the years and that's the Brooke that most people get to see. But she let you in. she chose you to be that one person that she let all the way in. Do you get what I'm saying?" Nathan implored

"Not really" Lucas replied pensive

"And you're supposed to be the deep one" Nathan muttered "Dude Brooke loves you, like she's never loved anyone else and she thought she was your first and she has just found out she's not" Nathan tried to explain to Lucas who still looked confused " Okay put it this way Brooke thought she was the first person _ever _to beat Michael Jordan in an epic game of one on one and afterwards after telling all of her friends and the entire world that she's the only person to have ever scored over MJ like that, she finds out Kobe beat MJ the year before" Nathan looked pointedly at Lucas who suddenly turned pale

"I'm a dead man" Lucas gulped

"Yes you are; but on the brightside Brooke just styled your wardrobe so at least you'll look good at your funeral" Nathan turned back to the mirror "And I look good all the time"

"What am I gonna do?" Lucas looked like he was going to be sick "I've got a future mapped out, I was gonna be the next Tarheel superstar, I was gonna graduate with honours, write the next awesome novel on the best selling list, maybe coach the Ravens, buy a boat, or maybe a house with my own basketball court with a pond next to it, so it's kind of like my own personal rivercourt, but that's all shot to hell Brookes gonna kill me and that's gonna be it. My life will be over before it's ever " CRACK! Lucas looked stunned for a moment before shaking his head to remove the last of his daze and looked at Nathan "Thanks man I needed that" he sat down on the couch in the changing area rubbing his cheek "But did you really have to slap me so hard"

"Yes" Nathan replied emphatically

"I guess I did deserve that"

"Just wait for the black eye Brooke made me promise to give you" Nathan smirked

"I thought she knew, I thought everyone knew, Tim wasn't entirely discreet after he walked in on us, afterwards" Lucas grimaced remembering the embarrassment of Tim walking in to the guestroom in the Scotts beach house moments after he'd hooked up with Lindsay.

"Yeah that's what I thought, but Haley asked Lindsay and it seems that she scared the crap out of Tim so he would promise not to say anything, Brooke only found out because Bevin doesn't exactly know when to keep her mouth shut"

"This is bad" Lucas put his head in his hands

"Yeah it is. But Brooke hasn't completely torn you limb from limb; yet"

"That's comforting"

"Well it shouldn't be, pissed off Brooke is scary but when she gets up a full head of steam!" Nathan whistled "Then she's just damn frightening"

"You're really instilling confidence right now" Lucas said sarcastically

"You're welcome man" Nathan grinned "So whatcha gonna do?"

"Cut my hair, grow a beard, change my name and move to Alaska" Lucas deadpanned

"Could be a plan, you'd be safer with a grizzly than with Brooke" Nathan snickered

"Shut up man. I don't know I have to talk to her she means too much to me" he ran a hand through his hair tiredly

"Or you could move to Alaska, you've been dating Brooke for like six months you've gotta be used to below freezing temperatures by now" Nathan quipped

"You do realise that's your sister you're talking about right?" Lucas glared at his friend

"Yeah, which is why I can say that, I hear you talking about her like that, then it really will be your funeral. Just saying" Nathan grinned before going back and pulling on the original tuxedo jacket he'd been wearing

"You don't know how lucky you are that Haley doesn't have a brother"

"No it's worse she's got Taylor" Nathan shuddered

"Hurricane Taylor; she offered us pot when we like ten" Lucas guffawed "I still can't believe she got in to Duke"

"I can't believe she got into college period" Nathan replied

"Have you seen her much on campus?" Lucas asked

"She's a cheerleader, same as all the James girls, what do you think?"

"At least she'll give you the low-down on all the best parties" Lucas suggested

"True, but it's actually kind of weird she's kind of been looking out for me, it's kind of disconcerting" Nathan faced Lucas who stared back with a raised eyebrow "Sorry word calendar"

"I could use someone who looked like her looking out for me on campus" Lucas grinned

"Dude you're a future star of the Tarheels, which admittedly isn't saying much because they suck, but you're telling me that you need someone holding your hand?"

"You and Taylor hold hands?"

"No and don't be a dick"

"Oh is Natey getting upset, does he need Taylor to come and protect him?" Lucas snickered

'No because Nathan is gonna kick your ass if you ever call me Natey again" Nathan growled

"Where's your cheerleader bodyguard when you need her!" Lucas started laughing

"Probably helping your cheerleader girlfriend plot your death" Nathan snickered

"Point taken" Lucas conceded

"So how is it going, really?" Nathan asked seriously

"The teams cool and classes are great, hard but great"

"And your room-mate?"

"The same" Lucas shrugged

"Treating you like crap, walking all over you on and off the court and generally being a complete an utter ass" Nathan nodded

"Why are you describing yourself Nate?" Lucas asked to which Nathan rolled his eyes

"Wouldn't it be great if you knew someone who was feisty, intimidating and could scare the crap out someone twice their size, with anger issues that would put Q in his place. Maybe even someone you've pissed off royally in the last week?" Nathan smirked

"Somehow I don't think bringing Peyton into this is gonna help" Lucas quipped

"Dude have you told Brooke what's going on with Q?" Nathan asked "And I'm gonna go with no considering she hasn't stabbed him in his sleep"

"Brooke's got enough on her plate without worrying about this"

"Dude, you don't tell her, I guarantee you're gonna piss her off more than you already have" Nathan warned

"She doesn't need to be involved" Lucas argued

"Trust me, she'll want to know"

"Since when are you the expert on the female mind?" Lucas asked

"I grew up with Brooke and I'm dating Haley, enough said"

"So what do you suggest master?" Lucas asked crossing his arms

"First you need to kiss Brookes feet and get back in her good books, your gonna need to make a gesture big enough that she'll forget you banged Lindsay last year but not so much that she completely cuts your balls off, well she already owns them but you know what I mean"

"Dude is there a point to this?"

"You're gonna be Brooke's bitch again and then she's gonna turn your ass of a room-mate into a crying bitch, and my girls gonna be so taken by my sweetness"

"That you'll be her bitch?"

"And it all starts at midnight madness" Nathan smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan walked into his dorm room and threw his keys, wallet and phone on his desk, grabbed his laptop and dived onto his bed making himself comfortable against the headboard. As he waited for it to connect he kicked off his shoes and removed his polo, then rearranged his pillows behind his back; jumping out of his skin when he noticed the curly haired guy sitting quietly on his own bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Shit you scared the crap outta me?" Nathan caught himself

"Apparently" Jack replied looking at Nathan curiously

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be out entertaining the student body with frat boy"

"Clay's got swim practice and an afternoon class, besides I had some reading to do for my own classes" he held up the textbook he was reading

"Um right" Nathan stared back at the textbook

"You doing homework?"

"What?" Nathan asked

"Your computer, you gonna do some homework?" Jack asked again motioning to the laptop resting on Nathans knees

"Um not really, I have a Skype date with Hales" Nathan said looking back at the screen that was trying to connect to Haley's computer.

"So I guess I should go then" Jack looked embarrassed as he started gathering his things "You look like you're gonna need some privacy"

"Huh?" Nathan looked confused before he realised he was shirtless "Uh no man we weren't gonna do that?" Nathan replied shaking his head

"Yeah whatever, sure man" Jack started stuffing his books into his backpack as Nathan rubbed his forehead

"Hi Baby!" Haley's voice suddenly coming from the laptop had Nathan jumping out of his skin again.

"Ahh crap Hales" Nathan closed his eyes as she laughed uproariously when she realised she'd startled him.

"Sorry, you looked like you were ready for me" she said innocently

"Yeah I think I really should leave" Jack muttered as he fumbled with his shoes

"Jack you don't have to go" Nathan called out

"No I think I do"

"Yeah Jack, Nathan doesn't mind people watching" Haley insisted

"Yeah definetly time to go" Jack muttered again speeding up his movements

"Jack this is your room too" Nathan reminded him

"Nathan is good at sharing and it's not like we've got anything to hide" Haley added "It's perfectly normal these days lots of couples do it, although we didn't do it as much before Nathan left for college but then we were physically with each other and could just do it, we didn't need the computer"

"Gotta go gotta go gotta go where are my keys?" Jack searched his desk

"Jack you don't have to leave" Nathan said again

"Yeah Jack, Nathan won't take long" Haley assured him to which just made Jack more flustered and embarrassed "You can join in if you want?" Haley suggested to which Jack nearly fell over

"I don't really think it's his cup of tea Hales" Nathan shook his head

"He can't really say that til he's tried it it's not so different from using the phone and everyones done that?" she argued "Besides it could be a way for us to get to know one another, I mean if you don't like me than I understand but you seem like a nice guy, and it might help you guys break the ice"

"Thank god" Jack breathed a sigh of relief when he found his key ring "I'm outta here, you guys um enjoy yourselves" he waved as he made his way towards the door. As Jack put his hand on the door handle the door flew open revealing Clay. The motion sent Jack sprawling backwards to the floor landing heavily on his ass, Nathan jumping again

"You gotta watch that man, chicks don't dig the clumsy vibe, what's happening Nate?" he asked with a grin.

"Will everyone stop doing that?" Nathan huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Do what? Oh Hi my once golden goddess, how's my other dark princess doing?" He grinned boyishly at the screen when he noticed her image smiling out from the laptop in front of Nathan

"Hi Clay" Haley smiled back and waved

"Right back at you beautiful. Wait hold on a minute. Are you two?" Clay trailed off as he gestured between Nathan and the screen "And with Daniels in the room? Wow you two are kinkier than I thought. Nice" he grinned approvingly

"What?" Nathan looked confused as Jack sat on the floor near the door trying desperately to hide his flushed face "Wait you guys?" Nathan looked accusingly between the two before a surge of realisation flooded through him and his features turned angry. ".!" he hissed through gritted teeth

"Hey I'm gonna get me in on this" Clay smirked "Where do you want me?"

"Clay get your ass out of my room before I throw you out!" Nathan threatened

"C'mon Nate, just think how this will improve our working relationship" Clay teased

"Do you plan on swimming with two broken arms?" Nathan glared at the blonde

"Nathan calm down. What's going on?" Haley asked confused

"Haley he doesn't want to Skype share you" Clay answered which did nothing to diminish the look of confusion across her features "Which is kind of lame since he was happy to do it with Daniels" he added

"Skype share me? What are you talking about? What the hell does that mean?"

"OUT OUT OUT OUT!" Nathan put the laptop down and started dragging Clay towards the door

"But I wanted to hang with"

"No!" Nathan said emphatically as he closed the door in his face

"Hey there's a party tonight and I told the gymnastics team that you'll be there, and you know what that means for me! Dude they're gymnasts you've seen what those girls can do on the floor can you imagine what they'd do on me?" Clay yelled through the door

"GO AWAY FRAT BOY!" Nathan yelled

"Fine but I'm coming back later! Bye Hales!" he yelled back as Nathan rubbed a hand over his eyes

"What the hell was that?" Haley asked dumbfounded

"That was Clay, are you sure you want me to play nice now?" Nathan asked

"Of course I do, if you make an enemy of your neighbour than it's gonna be a long year" Haley counselled

"It's already gonna be a long ass year. And after that! Haley you heard what he said" Nathan argued

"He's probably just lonely" Haley shrugged

"He wanted to have Skype sex with you, right next to me!" Nathan exploded

"Don't be ridiculous!" Haley scoffed

"He practically propositioned you!"

"Nathan he was being friendly and you're too overprotective we've discussed this before"

"Haley I love you but sometimes you are so naïve"

"I am not!"

"Please think about what he said" Nathan crossed his arms as Haley racked her brain thinking back over the conversation that had taken place only minutes earlier.

"What he thought it was kinky we were chatting with Jack in the room and you're shirtless OH MY GOD!" Haley shrieked

"Bingo!"

"Nathan! He thought we were, and that Jack was and that you were and that I would OH MY GOD!"

"Calm down Baby!" Nathan soothed

"Clay thought we were having Skype sex and that he could, oh eww eww eww eww!" She shuddered

"I'm gonna kill him" Nathan seethed

"I'd help but I'm too mortified to ever show my face around your dorm room ever again. And OH MY GOD! I told Jack he could join in! OH MY GOD! NATHAN!" Haley shrieked "How could you let me do that!"

"It's not like I knew what they were thinking Hales" he defended "I'm not as dirty minded as you people seem to believe"

"Nathan I practically invited him to have a Skype three way! This is horrifying no this is worse! That's it I'm gonna have to move to Siberia. That's all that's left for me to do I know you're gonna miss me and I'm gonna miss you but I'm sorry it's my only choice I'll leave Brooke a note letting her know it's alright to replace me on the squad, because state comes first. I'll miss them and I'll miss the squad but I have to do this there's no other option unless we can find a way to magically erase both their memory banks and pretend like none of this ever happened and you'll need to wipe your harddrive because who knows what was recorded on there oh and check the room for hidden cameras and listening devices because could you imagine what would happen if this got around Duke OH MY GOD Nathan my sister goes to Duke she'll tell everyone and she'll tell my family and then my grandma will die from the shock and I won't be able to go to her funeral because I'll be in Siberia Nathan why are you laughing?"

"Babe after Taylor was arrested for being a high school madam I don't think there's much hope of this shocking your Grandma"

"That's exactly why, Taylors' weakened her heart, I'm telling you this just might kill her, and for the record, Taylor wasn't a madam, the girls on her books didn't actually have sex with the clients, and the police dropped the charges"

"Yeah after they found out the chiefs son was her number one client, and you'd know since you were doing the books"

"I tried to tell her she needed a town permit" Haley defended

"Anyway no-ones gonna know about this"

"Nathan, Taylors arrest is a matter of public record"

"Not that miss easily distracted, the apparent three way with my room-mate and neighbour"

"Geez Nate, did you have to remind me I'd just forgotten about that" Haley complained

"Yeah, but it's okay I promise no-ones gonna find out"

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Because I'm gonna kill both of them and you're gonna help me" he deadpanned

"That's not a solution that's a life sentence" she retorted

"Look I'll go find them and talk to them I promise that no-one will ever know and that no Frat boys will be purposely harmed in the process"

"Thank you"

"Anything for you babe"

"I mean for promising not to hurt Clay"

"I said purposely harm, I can't be held responsible for an accidental flying elbow"

"Nathan"

"Or tripping and saving myself by pushing him in front of a bus?"

"No"

"Of my hand slipping and instead of hammering an imaginary nail I hammer his head?"

"Nathan"

"Well it won't be my fault that his car brakes will spring a leak"

"Nathan Scott if you as much as damage one strand of perfectly styled hair on his blonde head then so help me I'll tell your mom what really happened on Spring Break two years ago" she threatened

"No harming Clay's hair got it"

"Nathan!"

"Fine" he relented "But this so going against the supportive boyfriend code" he grumbled

"Whatever, just go and find him and fix my reputation NOW!"

"On my way!" he blew her a kiss "Right after I tell you how beautiful you look right now"

"Aww that's sweet, you're so romantic when you want to be. BUT MOVE YOUR ASS!"

"God your bossy when you're embarrassed"

"Do you want our next date to be in Siberia?"

"I'm going, Love you babe"

"Yeah you too, now go!" she ordered before disconnecting the connection.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley walked into Brooke's room and threw herself down on the bed where Peyton was drawing in her sketchbook while listening to the argument that was currently underway between the other three occupants of the room.

"Brooke I think having an introductory song for each player would a great way to start off the year; it will help the fans get to know the new players and Skills as captain" Bevin was arguing

"One, we don't know who will be captain yet. And two do you know how long it will take to choreograph an extra ten routines not to mention teach them to the squad and perfect them. Midnight madness is this Friday I don't have the time" Brooke said frustrated "We stick to the routine we have"

"C'mon Brooke it'll be great. Just think of how much it'll pump up the crowd" Ashley pointed out.

"And think of the crowd laughing their asses off when you fall over after messing up the steps"

"Please Brooke" Bevin begged "I can just imagine Skills taking the floor to the sounds of "_Whatta man_" she said dreamily "Or _Let's talk about sex_"

"Eww" Peyton grimaced

"Can we please not talk about sex" Haley grumbled putting her pillow over her face

"You're not included in this discussion" Bevin dismissed "Ooh how about _Sex on fire_"

"Bevin I've told you repeatedly that no-one wants to know what you and Skills get up to in the bedroom" Brooke chastised her "And Ashley I don't care what Fede did or said or why you guys are fighting I'm not using our first performance of the year as a Screw You to your boyfriend"

"But it's genius he comes out expecting the cheers of the crowd to hear everyone laughing as he enters to _Teenage Dirtbag, _or _You make me sick_" Ashley rubbed her hands together mischieviously

"Radioheads _Creep_" Peyton suggested not looking up from her drawing

"I don't know about a radio with a head but it still sounds good" Bevin said excitedly

"No" Peyton stared at Bevin who was nodding fast

"Stay out of this P Sawyer" Brooke threatened

"Oh my god _You're So Gay" _Ashley suggested

"_Hate everything about you"_ Bevin yelled

"Or _Fat Lip _and them I give him one" Ashley exclaimed throwing an imaginary right hook

"NO NO AND NO!" Brooke shouted over the top of the girls

"We don't mean you Brooke" Bevin patted her on the hand

"No, I'm the captain and this is my squad, I say we stick with the original choreography, and the original song, anyone who doesn't like it can get out right now!" Brooke exploded

"Geez Louise, it was just a suggestion" Bevin huffed

"Well you know what you can do with your suggestion" Brooke threatened

"Brooke can we please stop the dramatics for ten minutes" Peyton asked

"I'm sorry am I bothering you?" Brooke put her hand on her hip as she stared down the blonde

"Yes"

"Well you know where you can go"

"When did you get here Hales" Bevin suddenly noticed the other girl on the bed

"I'm not here" came out from the pillow she was hiding beneath

"Yes you are, aren't you?" Bevin looked perplexed

"I thought you had a Skype date with Nate" Brooke asked

"Date with Nate" Bevin giggled

"He had to um go do something" Haley mumbled

"Oh eww, Hales please try and remember that's my brother" Brooke grimaced

"Get your mind out of the gutter B Scott" Haley huffed before storming out of the room, thumping down the stairs and slamming the front door behind her

"What did I say?" Bevin asked

"What don't you say Bev?" Peyton asked

"Ignore her, everytime the S.E.X word is brought up Haley gets pissy and runs away" Brooke explained

"What do you think is going on there?" Peyton asked a little worried

"Well as far as her aura goes she's still as pure as angel wings" Brooke shrugged "And as far as I know Nathan 's not pressuring her plus he's away at Duke, So I'm stumped, which is weird because I usually have an answer for everything" Brooke mused

"Yeah you do" Peyton shook her head at Brooke

"Remind me to talk to her about whatever's bothering her" Brooke asked

"Bothering who?"

"Lucas?" Brooke spun around shocked

"Hey!" he smiled softly at her

"Everyone out!" she ordered not taking her eyes off the blonde boy next to the open window

"But midnight madness" Bevin protested

"I think she's gonna be mad until way after midnight we should go" Ashley nudging Bevin

"Yeah c'mon they've got alot to talk about" Peyton grabbed her stuff and started pushing the two blonde girls towards the door

"But we haven't seen Luke since he left for college and then the whole Lindsay thing"

"Bev shutup and let's go, I'll see you tomorrow B" Peyton called as she closed the door behind them pushing Bevin towards the stairs

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I had my tux fitting with Nate and we talked and I knew I couldn't have you be mad at me anymore so I came to grovel on my knees and beg your forgiveness, I'm sorry about Lindsay it was a long time ago and I thought you knew, and It's not something I'm remotely proud of so I didn't bring it up but I know I should have told you and.." Lucas's apology was cut off by Brooke diving on him wrapping her arms and legs around him and kissing the life out of him. "Brooke?" he asked between kisses

"Kiss me" she pleaded as she smothered his face

"But Brooke"

"No Lucas, I missed you so much, I need you, just kiss me" she begged

"But Brooke" he tried again was stopped by Brooke's lips assaulting his own a moment later he felt Brooke pull him down on the bed and shift so she was straddling him. Lucas looked shocked as she swiftly removed his shirt and then her own "God I missed you" he breathed before reaching up and pulling her down and connecting their lips once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan walked into the irish pub just off of campus. He'd searched high and low for Clay and Jack until he'd run into Tia one of Taylors sorority sisters and a Duke cheerleader. She'd said that everyone was at two buck chucks at the bar and she was sure she'd heard that Clay was joining them. Sure enough on his first sweep of the bar Nathan spotted the blonde holding court with a group of cheerleaders which included Taylor.

"Hey little brother in law" she greeted when she noticed him.

"Naate" Clay slurred "How was your Skype sex?"

"We weren't having Skype sex" Nathan winced feeling for sure that Haley was going to kill him when she saw him.

"Couldn't follow through without me" Clay patted him on the back "Wait that didn't sound right" he looked confused as the girls giggled

"Okay Clay I think that's enough for you" Taylor took the shot off of him

"Hey I wanted that" he complained

"And I'm pretty sure that Kylie said something about wanting you" Taylor suggested his eyes lighting up

"The lingerie model?" he asked

"Yep" Taylor nodded

"Sorry to love and leave you, kind of like Haley last week huh!" Clay joked "But I'm needed elsewhere, and don't worry about what happened earlier man, Client to agent privilege" he said seriously "Ohh Kylie" Clay ran away when spotted the tall blonde on the other side of the room

"What just happened?" Nathan questioned

"You just got dumped for my sluttiest pledge" another slim girl interrupted snagging the shot that Taylor had confiscated from Clay moments earlier and downing it in one, wincing when the alchohol hit. "Miranda Stone" she introduced herself

"Nathan Scott" Nathan replied raising an eyebrow at Taylor who was grinning behind her

"Yeah I know, Taylors future brother in law, and newest star of the Blue Devils" she dismissed "It's nice to meet you and all but there's a new bartender here who is just screaming to be added to the notches on my bedpost" she smiled seductively

"Is there room?" Taylor teased

"I'm willing to make some, he is something else" she said dreamily staring at the bar

"You mean the scruffy guy with the dishcloth?" Nathan pointed him out

"I'm gonna feel so dirty in the morning" Miranda enthused "Bye kids, oh by the way Carrie and her sorority slappers are here you might want to keep an eye on this one" she pointed to a confused Nathan "Bye" she smiled sauntering off to the bar pushing her breasts up as she left

"Miranda Stone huh?" Nathan watched her go

"Our president" Taylor put her hands in the air

"If it's not Tyler" a shrill voice came from behind and Taylor rolled her eyes

"It's Taylor, which you know perfectly well" Taylor turned around to face the slim brunette that Nathan recognised as the one who had been hitting on him at practice

"Hi Nathan" she smiled seductively to which Nathan rolled his eyes "Want to come play some pool?"

"No he doesn't?" Taylor spat

"Who's asking you?"

"Nathan doesn't want anything to do with you so why don't you and your skanks hurry along"

"Who are you calling a skank?"

"You; skank!" Taylor stood up from her stool

"Pot calling the kettle black don't you think Taylor?"

"No, it's me calling your kettle ass a skank because you are, now hurry along you don't want to miss you evening shots at the STD clinic"

"You're going down bitch" Carrie threatened

"Oh I think you've gone down enough today for the both of us" Taylor smirked to which Nathan laughed

"Is there a problem here?" Clay walked over with Kylie who put a hand on Taylors shoulder in support

"Hi Clay?" Carrie smiled at him and winked

"You're winking? Really?" he laughed "At the toga party last week I told you not to wink at me, I prefer girls" he winked at Kylie who winked back at him

"Urgh" Carrie grimaced

"So why don't you and your little mole patrol piss off" Kylie suggested

"Whatever, Bye Nate" she smiled before glaring at Taylor and leaving

"That was…strange" Nathan said

"Yeah and left an unidentified bad taste in my mouth which suggests that it's time to get out of here" Clay suggested leisurely slipping an arm around Kylie's waist.

"You want to go back to my room?" Kylie suggested to Clay as the foursome made their way out of the bar.

"Sure how about Naked twister" Clay grinned

"Sounds fun" she winked

"Can you discuss this out of earshot of me please I don't want the mental image" Nathan grimaced

"People would pay to see us playing naked twister" Clay defended "Oh my god, that's got to be an untapped endorsement market, can you imagine the royalties!"

"Just go" Nathan rolled his eyes

"We will but first I need to stop at my room to pick up the game"

"You have Twister?" Taylor asked as they walked across campus

"Nah it's Nate's I swiped it from his closet a few days ago"

"Wait what?" Nathan yelled

"Dude relax I'll clean the mat before I give it back"

"What were you doing in my closet Clay?"

"Stealing Twister!" he grinned before running off with Nathan hot on his heels.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill it belongs to Mark Schwahn although i'm happy to take Nathan off fo his hands at any time...I'm just saying!**

**A/N: Hello everyone, another apology for my slackness in update or lack of one, I've been extrememlely busy but that's not really an excuse, despite being buggered tired I'm getting this chapter up because oth is back and that deserves a cheer or something. Anyway thansk to everyone who has reviewed or read or favourite there doesn't seem to be as many readers as NGB so I'm really grateful for those of you who have taken the time to stick with this little story of mine. So anyway we soldier on, thanks to my beta who didn't do much with this but it's habit to thank her so there you go, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter and stick with me as I slowly build this story up, as always please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**PS As**** I'm in aust and we don't have oth so to watch I have to go online and I loved ep 18 but the sound on my computer sucks and I don't know what Lydia's middle name is? I tried to search it but no luck anyone who wants to help me out greatly appreciated!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Nathan manoeuvred his mustang around the student parking lot next to Lucas's dorm room, ignoring the appreciative glances coming his way. Once he'd safely parked and climbed out of the driver's seat, he hit the keyless remote and headed toward the large building in front of him. Nathan had insisted that he'd drive them to Tree Hill so they could go to midnight madness to surprise their respective girlfriends. He stood outside the main door for a moment as a group of girls made their way out; a few of them looking at him appraisingly and fluttering their eyelashes. Once the door was clear Nathan made his way to the staircase at the far end of the foyer and climbed to the second level. Nathan knocked on what he hoped was Luke's door and raised an eyebrow when it was opened by a tall guy in a UNC Tshirt with the sleeves cut off.

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Lucas" Nathan replied ignoring the tone from the other guy

"Keep looking" the guy said annoyed before slamming the door in Nathan's face. Nathan stood amused for a moment before knocking again. The door opened again by the same guy who wore a pissed off expression now.

"What part of piss off did you not understand?"

"All of it considering you're talking out of your ass" Nathan replied pushing past him into the dorm room which was instantly recognisable as Luke's by the cleanliness and the huge piles of books stacked at the end of the bed on the right.

"I didn't say you could come in"

"And I didn't say you could speak" Nathan retorted as a door opened and Lucas entered from the bathroom carrying his toiletries.

"Hey man" Lucas greeted when he noticed the raven haired boy standing in the middle of the room "You just get here?"

"Yeah and home boy's just leaving" Quentin crossed his arms next to the door

"Yeah, you ready to hit the road?" Nathan asked ignoring the other boys rudeness

"Yeah just need to pack these last couple of things" Lucas nodded as he threw his toiletries in the duffle bag open on the bed before zipping it up.

"Good, we need to hit the road if we're gonna drop in to see Whitey beforehand" Nathan said looking at his watch

"Whatever man let's get outta here, Brooke's waiting" Lucas picked up his bag

"Bro I told you pretending to have a ho is not cool, I'm sure she'll be pissed off that a loser like you is jerking off over her picture, if even if she is one hot piece of ass; what I'd do to have those legs wrapped around me" Quentin wolf whistled before slumping against the wall when Nathan's fist collided with his face. Before the shock had worn off Nathan threw Quentin against the wall by his shirt

"If I _ever_ hear you even think about Brooke like that again you'll have worse than a black eye, got me?" Nathan growled in his face

"Nathan let him go" Lucas told Nathan who continued to glare in the other guys face.

"Yeah Nathan let me go" Quentin mimicked Lucas

"Don't push me" Nathan warned throwing him back against the wall

"Nate, don't do this he's not worth it" Lucas pleaded

"No he's not" Nathan conceded letting go of Quentin suddenly causing him to stumble back against the wall where he eyed Nathan for a moment before blowing out into a smirk.

"That's all you got?" Quentin taunted

"Trust me next time it'll be a lot worse" Nathan blew out as Lucas herded him from the room

"You're dead homey, you're dead!" Quentin yelled

"Can you just shutup Quentin, you've got a big mouth" Lucas shook his head as he put his arms out to stop Nathan from charging "Let's go Nate Let's go" he tried to calm the dark haired boy who was struggling against him. "Just let it go"

"Argh" Nathan shook himself once Lucas had managed to drag him to the stairwell. "He's an ass" he seethed

"I know, but you have to ignore him"

"Ignore him, what I need to do is go back there and kick his ass"

"What goods that gonna do?" Lucas asked blocking the entrance to the hallway

""I'll wipe that cocky ass smirk of his cocky assed face for a start and send him back to wherever the hell he belongs"

"And lose your own scholarship in the process" Lucas counselled

"It'd be worth it"

"Nate"

"Lucas how can you put up with that? You just let him talk about Brooke!"

"No I didn't"

"Dude you just stood there!"

"Because you'd already gone Mohammad Ali on his face before I'd even got a chance to react. Shit man I forgot how quick you can move when someone provokes you"

"See my scholarship would've been safe as houses, I was provoked" Nathan pointed out.

"It doesn't matter you can't just go around hitting anyone you feel like"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't. Look just forget about Q. I do the minute I'm away from him"

"How can you just forget that mouth of his?" Nathan asked incredulously

"Practice, I spent the last fifteen years trying to forget your face" Lucas quipped

"And how's that working out for ya?" Nathan snickered

"Better once I'm with Brooke" Lucas wiggled his eyebrows

"Eww sister" Nathan grimaced

"But she's not my sister" Lucas winked

"Urgh" Nathan turned and headed towards his mustang with Lucas smiling brightly as he followed behind

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brooke snap out of it already!" Peyton yelled

"Peyton just leave it alone" Haley pleaded

"I can't just sit here and let her act like this!" Peyton exploded to which Brooke rolled her eyes

"Why not?" Haley asked

"Because she's freaking me out!"

"Peyton just put your Ipod in or something" Haley suggested

"My Ipod; although completely awesome is no match for Brooke Scott or whoever that person is" Peyton yelled pointing at Brooke who rolled her eyes again

"Stop being so dramatic" Haley put her hands on her hips.

"I've seen _Invasion of the Body Snatchers _I know what's going on here" Peyton pointed accusingly at Brooke who smiled sweetly back at her

"Stop being ridiculous"

"I'm not being ridiculous" Peyton looked offended

"Yes you are" Haley said firmly "It's just Brooke"

"That creature is not Brooke!" Peyton exploded

"Peyton!"

"Haley James I'm telling you that thing is not Brooke; she's too calm, and quiet, and smiley, and nice" Peyton shuddered

"So?" Haley asked

"Brooke's angry, and bossy, and aggressive and screaming at the volume of a small jet aircraft. That" she pointed to Brooke "Is just too serene"

"Hey I'm always serene" Brooke claimed

"No you're not, and this, you. IS FREAKING ME OUT!" Peyton yelled throwing her arms up in the air

"Hey cheery people!" Bevin called as she entered the locker room with Ashley and Chelsea

"This is your fault!" Peyton yelled

"What? What is?" Bevin started looking everywhere panicked.

"You turned Brooke into a pod person!" Peyton yelled pointing at Brooke

"How the hell did I do that?" Bevin yelled alarmed "Oh Crap, what do we do? We need to call someone! I know Ghostbusters call the Ghostbusters!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Bevin questioningly

"It's okay Brooke, just hold on I'll get you some help!" Bevin tore out of the room leaving the rest of the girls open-mouthed

"Did that really just happen?" Ashley asked wide-eyed

"We have more important things going on here" Peyton shook her head "Brooke needs an urgent exorcism" Peyton proclaimed

"Get over it Peyton" Haley rolled her eyes irritated

"Haley James don't you eye roll me" Peyton threatened

"What are you gonna do?" Haley replied sarcastically

"I'd get Brooke to yell at you but clearly that's not gonna happen!" Peyton gestured to Brooke who was scrolling through her phone will a goofy smile on her face

"I like her like this" Haley shrugged

"Do you think she's stoned?" Peyton posed

"No!" Haley turned away

"Well something funky's going on here"

"She's happy"

"She's brainwashed"

"Okay, I think you need to take a deep breath"

"I think you need a reality check" Peyton grabbed Haley and turned her so she was looking at Brooke directly "And that's' not real!"

"She's fine" Haley pulled away and moved over to her gym locker and opened the door smiling at the photo of Nathan taped up inside

"I see I'm gonna have to deal with this on my own; cheer pods" she narrowed her eyes at the other girls before squaring her shoulders and walking over to Brooke and slapping her hard across the face.

""Ow what the hell was that for?" Brooke put her hand up to her cheek

"Peyton!" Haley and Ashley both exclaimed

"C'mon lay the insults on me" Peyton stood her ground

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Brooke asked shocked

"Maybe you should ask yourself that Muffin top?" Peyton put her hands on her hips

"Whoa Peyton!" Haley grabbed the taller blondes arm

"Relax Haley" Peyton patted the shorter blondes shoulder before turning to the brunette "Yes I just called you fat, Response?"

"I'm gonna get some ice" Brooke turned towards the door

"Why don't you chip some off of your heart" Peyton called

"Peyton!" Haley exclaimed

"Haley stay out of this, if I enrage her enough she might crack and she can go back to being her usual bitchy self" Peyton explained

"She is herself" Haley argued "Just a nicer, sweeter, kinder, quieter, less argumentative okay I get your point" she conceded

"Good now you can help me bring back the bitch"

"I kind of like this version of Brooke" Haley argued meekly

"Yeah, Brooke's now a great person, but I'm freaking out and I don't deal well with freaking out, so Haley I NEED YOU TO HELP ME!" Peyton screamed grabbing Haley by her cheer top and pulling her towards her.

"Guys the number for Ghostbusters isn't listed!" Bevin ran into the locker room "Does anyone know the number for 911?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good ol Tree Hill" Nathan nodded as they passed the welcome sign on the outskirts of town.

"It doesn't seem to change does it?"

"Nope, it doesn't" Nathan agreed as he made a left and began driving through town towards the school. They'd hit traffic after leaving Chapel Hill and had taken them a little longer than expected to make it to town but Nathan was sure they'd still be able to catch Whitey before Midnight Madness.

"You know I always loved Midnight Madness" Lucas smiled

"Seriously?" Nathan asked

"Yeah" Lucas shrugged

"What did you love about it, my Dad using it as an excuse to big note himself or the standard punch ups we always seemed to get into on the night?"

"It was fun" Lucas shrugged

"Actually now you mention it, punching you in the face last year was pretty fun"

"Why _did_ you punch me in the face last year?"

"I don't remember" Nathan looked a little pensive

"You don't remember?"

"N-o"

"You nearly broke my nose and you don't remember why?" Lucas looked a little incredulous

"No" Nathan shook his head "Sorry man"

"That's all you can say, so-rry. I had to get my senior photos retaken because I had two black eyes!" Lucas exclaimed

"I said I was sorry!"

"Well sorry's not gonna cut it, my hair is forever immortalised in the Tree Hill High yearbook messy and unkempt"

"How is that my fault?"

"I had two black eyes on the day my hair looked good, and the re-shoot was the worst hair day of my life"

"Re-shoot?" Nathan snickered

"Don't laugh dude" Lucas warned

"No really, I mean the makeup artist on set that day couldn't do anything to help you" Nathan taunted

"You're a dick" Lucas huffed turning to stare out the window as the pair fell into silence.

"So why did I hit you?" Nathan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't remember" Lucas answered

"Wait, you just yelled at me because I can't remember, and you're telling me now that you don't know either?"

"Yeah?" Lucas shrugged

"Dude!" Nathan cried frustrated

"Dude?"

"Dude!"

"Nathan don't Dude me" Lucas warned

"I'll dude you if I want to Dude" Nathan retorted "Hey!" he yelled when Lucas leaned over and punched him on the arm "Dude stop!"

"Stop calling me Dude!"

"Dude no hitting in the mustang!" Nathan warned

"Stop calling me dude!" Lucas punched his shoulder again

"Not in the mustang! NOT..IN..THE..MUSTANG!" Nathan yelled as he evaded Lucas and turned the car into the packed parking lot at Tree Hill High

"You're lucky we're here" Lucas huffed again before unfolding himself from the passenger seat

"You're welcome... Dude" Nathan chirped as he climbed out of the driver's seat and walked to the trunk and opened it

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked as he watched Nathan open his duffel bag and dig through the stuff inside

"I'm changing my shirt" Nathan answered pulling his polo over his head and throwing it inside before pulling another on.

"Why?"

"Because that one is crushed from the drive this one isn't" Nathan pointed to the Ravens State champions dress polo he was now wearing "Plus it is Midnight Madness" Nathan shrugged

"That's not a bad idea" Lucas agreed reaching in and pulling a shirt from his own bag and quickly changing

"Dude no!" Nathan shook his head

"What? It's Midnight Madness" Lucas excused

"We are not wearing the same shirt" Nathan said firmly

"Well unless you're planning on getting changed then we are"

"Why do I have to change?" Nathan asked angrily

"Because you're the one complaining"

"But I was wearing it first!" Nathan argued

"But I don't care if we're wearing the same shirt"

"Because dressing like me makes you look better, but me dressing like you is just wrong!" Nathan exclaimed

"Get over yourself High School Barbie" Lucas said annoyed before he turned and strode off towards the gym

"Did you just call me Brooke?" Nathan yelled closing the trunk and running after him.

"If the high heel fits!" Lucas yelled back as he strode across the parking lot

"Dude that's just plain wrong!"

"Stop calling me dude!"

"But you called me Brooke, and she's your girlfriend and my sister! You don't like have a thing for me do you? Because man that's just creepy plus we're blood brothers dude, I have the scar to prove it" Nathan held up his hand to prove his point. "And I have a girlfriend who is like totally awesome and you know this because you know how totally awesome Hales is although it sucks to be you; you have to deal with Brookie while I get to hang out with Hales who I have to say is the most awesome girlfriend in the history of girlfriends and she's gonna be so happy to see me although she's probably gonna get mad at first because I didn't tell her I was coming and she hates surprises, something to do with Taylor and a clown but that's besides the point, she'll yell and go _Nathan why didn't you tell me you were coming _and then we'll just have to makeout so I can make it up to her and then everything will be cool until someone reminds her that I surprised her and that'll remind her she hates surprises and she'll get mad all over again..."

"You've been spending way too much time with Haley" Lucas looked at Nathan amused

"What?" Nathan looked confused

"Man you sound just like her"

"No I don't" Nathan denied

"Yes you do?"

"No I don't!"

"You kind of do"

"Dude I don't, for one I'm a guy and Haley's a girl we've got separate chromosomes"

"Since when do you know what a chromosome is Scott?" Whitey asked with an amused expression

"Hey coach" both boys greeted the old man warmly

"I'm not your coach anymore you don't have to keep calling me that"

"Sure Whitey" Nathan smiled

"It's Mr Durham to you" he barked "35 years of coaching in this damn school and no respect other than my name over the door. I tell you the day I die they're likely to throw a party with the cheerleaders dancing over my grave"

"But on the brightside I'm sure Brooke will choreograph a hell of a show" Nathan grinned

"Don't remind me, all the spare time I have now without you and your trouble is taken up dealing with her"

"Brooke?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow

"That girl has been a royal pain in my ass since this year started"

"You kind of get used to it, Brooke's been a pain in my ass for the last seventeen years" Nathan commiserated.

"I get rid of one pain in the ass and I get another" Whitey grumbled

"That's no way to talk about Tim coach" Nathan joked getting a chuckle from the old man

"So what are you boys doing here anyway, they already kicked your asses out of school?"

"Not yet?" Nathan answered

"We thought we'd visit the place, come and check out the new team show some support at Midnight Madness" Lucas answered

"See who you've got in mind to lead the team now that captain extraordinaire is now at Duke" Nathan answered

"Still as modest as ever I see" Whitey said before turning to Lucas "Glad you don't have to play with him anymore"

"Well without his ego in the gym I can actually breathe during my suicides" Lucas replied

"Then clearly you're not doing them right! How much are you bench pressing? I don't know how many times I told you Lucas you're conditioning is"

"Uh Coach" Lucas interrupted him before he could get a roll on

"Right, well since you boys are here; and dressed for the occasion" He looked at their matching State polos "How would you feel about joining in Midnight Madness?"

"Um Coach we can't play for you we're in college" Nathan looked confused

"I don't want you to play you knucklehead!" Whitey boomed

"Then what?" Lucas asked piqued

"I'm announcing my new team captain tonight, why don't you guys present his C. you know handing it over, that sort of thing"

"Isn't that a little formal for Midnight Madness?" Nathan asked

"For you maybe so what do you boys say?"

"Sure sounds fine" Lucas agreed

"Yeah why not, whoever has the job of taking the Ravens over from me is gonna need all the luck they can get. I might as well give them that luck" Nathan smirked

"Uh get him and his ego away from me" Whitey dismissed them striding off towards his office.

"That was interesting" Nathan shrugged a she thrust his hands into his pockets "Ow"

"Can't you leave your ego at home?" Lucas challenged

"That hurt man" Nathan rubbed the spot on the back of his head that Lucas had just hit.

"I don't know about you but I take my ego everywhere with me, what's up fellas!" A voice called from behind them

"It's not?" Lucas froze

"I think it is. No sudden movements maybe if we pretend not to see him he won't see us"

"Where's the logic in that?" Lucas asked

"I don't know but it sounds good, so on the count of three be a statue"

"You want me to be a statue? Why would there be a statue of us"

"Well we did win state three times, the least they can do is commemorate my awesomeness with a statue!" Nathan explained "Word calendar" he explained before Lucas could ask

"That's not gonna work" Lucas argued

"It won't if you keep arguing and don't hold still just think of that Donald guy"

"Who the hell is Donald?" Lucas asked

"You know the famous naked guy! Be a statue Lucas" Nathan ordered posing as if to take a free throw

"Why do you always order me around? I'm just as capable as you of coming up with ideas and do you mean David?"

"Lucas statues don't talk" Nathan hissed

"Why are you standing like that? You look constipated"

"I'm taking a shot!"

"It looks like your taking a sh…"

"Are you guys done yet with whatever this game is because Midnight Madness is gonna start soon?" Tim said looking curiously between the two.

"Damn it he saw us" Nathan clapped his hands before turning around "Hey Tim what's up?"

"Hey Nate, Luke; you guys look good so alike minds think bright huh?" he motioned to his State champs polo that matched theirs

"I guess so" Lucas replied "Glad to see you dressed up for the occasion man"

"Well gotta let all these high school honeys know what a real college man looks like" he shrugged doing a spin showing off his khaki's, basketball shoes and backwards Wake cap.

"Okay" Nathan rocked back and forth on his heels "Well good seeing you better get inside before the show starts"

"True that, I gotta get me some off the chain seats! Do you think Whitey will let us sit with the team?" Tim asked hopefully. Nathan and Lucas stared at one another for a minute before turning back to Tim "No"

"Damn it I even brought my Ravens finger" he held up the big blue foam finger

"Yeah I don't think you'll be needing that" Lucas stared

"I thought we threw that off the bus on the way to state" Nathan asked

"It's a finger Nate I've got nine more" Tim answered with a snicker before he started walking towards the gym "And you're supposed to be the smart one!"

The boys entered the gym and spotted Whitey talking to Mouth by the announcer's table. The old man spotted them and headed over.

"Boys the cheerleaders are about to do their routine and then the team will be announced, there's the usual speeches they'll be some more cheers, and then a quick game, after that I'll announce the new captain and you'll hand over your C's, and then it's the usual end cheers and blah blah blah, remember you're representing me out there so no crap. What the hell is Smith doing here? Tim have you flunked out already?" Whitey asked

"No sir, The Tim got a C+ on his first pop quiz the other day!" Tim answered enthused

"And by pop quiz he means answering correctly to attendance" Lucas joked to which Nathan snickered

"I wouldn't laugh Scott, I wouldn't put it past you to fail attendance" Whitey warned

"Consistently" Nathan answered "Wait" he said confused to which both Whitey and Lucas chuckled

"Why is that funny?" Tim looked around

"Welcome to Midnight Madness!" Mouth's voice rang out as the gym lights were turned down and spot lights began flashing

"That's our cue, have a seat" Whitey muttered as he motioned to the boys to sit on the team bench "I better go herd the cattle" he grumbled as he headed off towards the locker room.

A few moments later the fast beats of Cascada's _Evacuate the Dancefloor _began reverberating around the gym and the crowd started going off, the cheer squad then strutted out of the darkness and began to dance to the beat. Nathan grinned broadly as he watched Haley move to the music. God his girl was sexy.

Haley was getting right into it. Brooke had outdone herself with the choreography and the whole dance was so much fun. The entire crowd went crazy when suddenly Chelsea was thrown in the air doing a couple of twists before being caught in the cradle. Haley grinned as she moved into position and was lifted into a shoulder stand next to Brooke as Chelsea was thrown up again. At that moment she noticed Nathan sitting in the front row watching her mesmerised. Haley was grinning like the Cheshire cat as she was lowered to the floor and danced the step part of the routine telling Brooke that Lucas was there as they danced past one another to get into position for the next stunt.

Nathan couldn't help smiling as he watched Haley dance. But the smile was wiped from his face a moment later when she was lifted by two guys and thrown in the air before being caught in their arms.

"What the hell?" Nathan narrowed his eyes as the three danced a few steps together.

"What's wrong?" Lucas leaned over asking Nathan not removing his eyes from Brooke "What the hell?" Lucas then yelled when Brooke was lifted and thrown in the air as well

"What the hell!" Both Nathan and Lucas yelled at the same time.

"Why is that guys hands on my girlfriends ass?" Nathan seethed as Haley was dipped by Junk and then spun away where she started dancing in a small group with Ashley, Peyton and a brunette he didn't know.

"And why is that guy groping my Cheery?" Lucas yelled pointing to Brooke who had just spun away from Fergie and was dancing with Chelsea, Lindsay and the girl who had joined the squad last spring.

"Since when did they have guys all over them on the squad?" Nathan snarled

"And were the uniforms always that small? Lucas asked as Brooke did a spin

"I'm gonna cut that guys hands off, Luke you might want to get some bail money ready"

"Sorry Nate, it's gonna be hard to bail you out from the same jail cell" Lucas narrowed his eyes at the guys who were dancing with his girlfriend

The girls moved back into formation dancing as the two guys did a tumbling line on either side of them landing at the front on one knee. The girls all together did some more intricate dance steps before splitting again into two groups. As Haley spun around and moved into her position for the pyramid she smiled at Nathan and instantly realised he wasn't smiling back at her. In fact he looked like he was scowling. Haley glanced at Lucas and realised he too looked as unhappy as Nathan. Haley quickly glanced to Brooke who was leading the routine oblivious to the look on her boyfriend and brother's faces. As Haley was lifted on to Junks shoulders she smiled at Nathan but he seemed even angrier. He looked like he was ready to rip someone's head off, she glanced to his sides and saw his fists furling and unfurling. Yep. Nathan was definitely pissed.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him I'm gonna kill him" Nathan chanted under his breath. "Did you see that? What the fuck!" Nathan yelled when Haley dropped off the guys shoulders and was immediately grabbed around the waist and flipped so she was sitting on his shoulders.

"Please wake me up" Lucas pleaded staring at Brooke who was in a parallel position to Haley

"What the fuck!" Nathan exclaimed again

"Man can I borrow your car to run this asshole over?" Lucas seethed

"After I do" Nathan answered glaring a hole through the guys skull.

Haley danced the final part of the routine trying to keep the smile on her face while she stressed out about Nathan. He was angry right now, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. She couldn't wait for the song to end so she could kiss all of his troubles away.

"Ready for the big finish!" Brooke winked as they completed their tumbling lines and ended in their final pose.

"Thank god that's over" Lucas released a deep breath

"Now I get to rearrange that asshole's face" Nathan flexed his hands

"That was horrible" Lucas said in disbelief

"That was awesome!" Tim cheered "YEAH GO RAVENS! GO RAVENS! YEAH! GO GO GO RAVENS! WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP" he started dancing as Nathan and Lucas both turned to stare at him

"SHUTUP TIM!" they both yelled grabbing him and pulling him back down onto the bench,

They finished the routine and moved off the court leaving a couple of the girls and the two guys to grab the mats, Haley nudging Brooke and pointing to Nathan and Lucas as they walked. A huge grin spread across Brooke's face and she waved enthusiastically to Lucas

"Hi Lukey!" she called out

"You cannot tell me that's normal!" Peyton turned to face Haley who shrugged and continued to watch Nathan who seemed to be getting angrier by the minute.

"Nathan's here?" Junk said into her hair so she could hear him above the noise

"Yeah, I didn't know he was coming. But somethings wrong" she said eyeing Nathan closely who was glaring past her.

"I'm sure it'll be okay" he smiled stepping back

"Yeah I'm sure, Thanks" she smiled back

"That asshole is whispering in her ear, why the hell is he whispering to my girlfriend and what is he whispering and why the hell is he smiling, C'mon Hales don't smile back don't smile back" he begged under his breath "NO!" he slammed his hand on his knee watching them interact.

"Hales, cover me I'm gonna sneak Luke out for a bit" Brooke winked as she started to move across to the other side of the gym

"Wait for me, I want to see Nate" Haley started to follow

"Bevin, watch the squad" Brooke ordered as they moved to the edge of the court

"Okay" Bevin agreed turning and facing the squad and fixing her eyes on the group in a steely stare

"She didn't mean literally" Peyton groaned

"My boy is so hot" Brooke enthused as they walked quietly towards the guys

"Whatever" Haley dismissed as she followed Brooke without removing her eyes from Nathan.

Nathan spotted Haley and Brooke making a beeline for him and he nudged Lucas to get him to follow him. Nathan stood up and strode towards the nearest exit with both girls following behind as expected. When they'd reached a quiet spot in the hallway outside the locker room both Nathan and Lucas turned to face the girls, crossing their arms over their chests.

"Hey Luke!" Brooke greeted enthusiastically to which Lucas stayed silent

"What's wrong?" Haley asked Nathan concerned. Nathan stared back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me turn that frown upside down" Brooke said to Lucas who continued to stare back

"Nathan what's wrong?" Haley demanded putting her hands on her hips as he stood still with his arms still crossed

"Do you really need to ask?"

"You're clearly mad about something, you've had that angry scowl on your face since the start of our performance" Haley pointed out as Nathan shook his head

"Nathan whatever it is, get over it, Lucas made me _incredibly _happy the other night and I refuse to let you ruin my buzz" Brooke said grinning at Lucas

"Ewww" Nathan shuddered

"Are you sure I gave you the buzz?" Lucas asked sarcastically

"What?" Brooke said eyeing him closer "You have no cause for complaint"

"Right" he sneered

"Okay what is wrong with you two?"Haley exploded

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you?" Nathan exploded back

"Whoa!" Brooke reared back

"Don't act innocent Brooke" Lucas spat

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me Captain" Lucas continued

"Clearly you two have some kind of problem so I'm gonna leave you to sort it out before I say something I'll regret" Brooke turned to leave

"Oh for Pete-sakes, cut the crap B Scott" Haley huffed

"Excuse me!" Brooke turned to Haley

"You heard me and you heard Lucas so do something about it" The two girls stared one another down

"Fine" Brooke finally relented "Broody I don't appreciate you're tone but I'm willing to overlook it if you make it up to me anyway I wish later, now what's crawled up your ass and died?" she asked sweetly

"That's more like it" Haley approved fixing her eyes on Nathan once more

"I don't appreciate some guys hands on my girlfriends ass!" he retorted

"What guy?" Brooke looked confused before turning to Haley "Did some guy touch my ass and I missed it?"

"I don't know" she replied perplexed

"Don't play dumb" Nathan snorted

"Don't call her Tim" Brooke yelled putting her hands on her hips

"Yeah don't call me dumb!" Haley added

"I didn't call you dumb I said you were 'playing dumb' Nathan protested "God you're impossible you know that!"

"I am not!" both girls yelled

"Clearly since you let some random asshole grope you in front of me!" Nathan yelled clenching his fists

"Some guy groped you and I missed it, Wow I'm way off my game tonight" Brooke said

"Is that your excuse for Mr Grabby Hands? And when the hell did cheerleaders start dancing in their underwear?" Lucas seethed

"What? Haley please tell me that Bevin remembered to put her skirt on" Brooke yelled panicked

"What the hell is in the water, why are you acting so crazy?" Haley asked Nathan

"Me? Crazy? What about you? The Haley I know would never let some guy touch her like that never mind wear that" Nathan pointed to her blue and white cheer uniform

"Firstly I have absolutely no idea what guy you're talking about Nathan"

"C'mon Hales stop playing dumb"

"I'm too smart to be play dumb, you dumbass!" she screamed at him frustrated. "Don't you eyeroll me Nathan Scott, I mean it! Don't eyeroll me, STOP IT!" she grabbed him by both cheeks

"What's wrong with my uniform?" Brooke asked

"The lack of it for a start" Lucas pointed out

"It's regulation size" she argued

"It barely covers you're tiny ass!" Lucas yelled

"Yes it does, wait you think my ass is tiny? You're so sweet Luke" Brooke smiled

"Focus Brooke he's not complimenting you, he's being an ass!" Haley yelled letting go of Nathan to snap her fingers in front of Brooke's face.

"Hey Captain, the speeches are almost over and they're about to announce the team" Junk called as he stepped into the hallway

"You!" Nathan growled

"Hi Nathan, Lucas" Junk smiled

"Don't hi me" Lucas narrowed his eyes

"Um what then?" he looked confused, glancing to Haley for help

"DON"T LOOK AT HER!" Nathan yelled throwing his hands across her bare midriff in a bid to cover it from Junk

"Nathan what the hell are you doing?" Haley exclaimed

"My Haley and My Haley's stomach" he growled as he glared at the boy at the end of the hallway

"Ok-ay. I guess I'll see you out there, but yeah, um they're almost finished so okay bye" he turned on his heel and fled down the hallway to the gym.

"Nathan what the hell has gotten into you?" Haley exploded

"He has, how could you let him touch you like that?" Nathan yelled

"Junk hasn't touched me at all. Nathan stop it" she smacked his hands off of her belly

"Alright we have to go" Brooke glared at her brother pulling Haley towards her "The masses are waiting"

"So am I" Lucas crossed his arms again

"What for?" Brooke asked

"For you to put some damn clothes on!"

"You've never complained before" Brooke smirked in response

"Ewww, Brother in hearing distance" Nathan protested

"Shutup Nathan Lucas's seen and loves my naked fabulousness, Deal with it!" Brooke spat back

"And deal with whatever it is that's up your ass!" Haley glared at Nathan

"As soon as that creep gets his hands off yours! No-one touches your ass!" Nathan exploded again

"As you love to remind me. This is ridiculous we have to go" Haley said turning around

"We have heaps of time" Nathan protested

"The speeches are almost finished "Haley said

"It's my Dad, he'll ass kiss himself for another ten minutes or so" Nathan dismissed looking at his watch

"How do you know? "Lucas asked

"Because it's Dan, I read the program" he shrugged "No cracks about me not being able to read" Nathan glared at Brooke

"My mouth is sealed" she winked

"Well you can just unseal it and tell me what the hell was going on out there?" Lucas yelled

"Midnight Madness" Brooke shrugged with a sarcastic smile

"I'm about to get mad" Lucas warned

"Save it Broody"

"Brooke!"

"Lucas!" she mimicked

"Don't laugh Hales" Nathan spoke curtly

"God what is wrong with you!" Haley yelled out in frustration staring at Nathan challengingly. Nathan just held her stare. Haley held his stare finding herself getting lost in the deep blue pools. His eyes bore into hers and he found himself being almost knocked off of his feet a moment later when Haley threw herself into his arms and attached her lips to his in a passion fuelled kiss. Nathan was shocked seconds later when her momentum made him stumble backwards into the wall.

"Not again" Brooke groaned "This time I don't want to see tongue"

"It's okay, I don't really want to see this either" Lucas grimaced as he let Brooke burrow her head into his shoulder. Nathan was losing himself in Haley as her lips ardently attacked his. Their lips duelled and Haley ran her hands through his dark locks as their tongues battled one another. Haley and Nathan continued to devour one another for a few minutes until with the same speed in which the makeout session started Haley pulled away and stepped back glaring at Nathan

"You're an Ass!" she said before turning and striding off to the gym

"So are you Luke" Brooke removed herself from him and followed Haley.

Nathan and Lucas stared at one another before looking at the door in which the girls had just retreated before turning again to each other "What the hell just happened!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill sad but true!**

**A/N: yes your eyes do not deceive you I have updated! No excuses I just suck. Life will hopefully start to settle down now so I can give more attention to this but in the mean time I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always thanks to those who read and reviewed and to those who signed up for alerts I love getting those emails! And to my sister/beta your not so undivided attention is appreciated. Also to those who answered my most stupid question thank you! You guys rock more than I can say and I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I loved writing it, it's a bit longer than the past couple so fingers crossed. As always let me know what you think!**

CHAPTER SEVEN

"I wish everyone would take me seriously" Tim whined in the Roth kitchen. After midnight madness, Brandon along with the team, the cheerleaders, and every student from Tree Hill High they could find headed back to his house to celebrate the start of the season and Brandon being named team captain. Unfortunately for Brooke, while trying to hide from Lucas she'd been cornered by Tim and had been stuck listening to his complaints for the past ten minutes.  
"Everyone treats me like I'm just here for comic relief" he continued  
"It's not like that Tim" Brooke denied looking around for a means of escape  
"Yes it is, I'm the honorary title clown" he complained  
"They're good" Peyton nodded  
"Peyton!" Tim looked offended  
"I meant the band" she said sheepishly "You know the Honorary Title? Nevermind"  
"Don't listen to her" Brooke dismissed facing Tim again "Nobody treats you like that, you're a very important part of the group"  
"No I'm not, I'm one of those court guys kept around to make the kings laugh" he crossed his arms in a huff  
"Who?" Brooke questioned  
"You know, the on court dudes" he rolled his eyes  
"Aren't they like the players, or the referees or are you talking about Junk and Fergie? Wait aren't you a player?" Brooke asked perplexed  
"He means a court jester Brooke" Peyton explained as she poured herself another drink  
"What's a court jester?" Brooke asked  
"ME!" Tim threw his hands in the air in frustration  
"Really? Do you to do some sort of training for that? That's weird I've never seen you do it at games" Brooke mused  
"I'm surrounded by idiots" Peyton muttered pulling out her cell  
"No Brooke I don't do it at games, well not on purpose"  
"I don't understand, huh" Brooke said as Peyton thrust her phone under Brookes nose "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"  
"A court jester" Peyton answered  
"Tim why on earth would you _ever_ do this? It's ridiculous and embarrassing and that outfit and don't let me start on that hat! No-one will ever take you seriously like this! Oh wait I get it, the jester and the court being like you, it's a metaphor" Brooke looked proud of herself  
"Simile" Haley stuck her head between the two girls to grab Brooke's car keys from her purse before exiting the kitchen while Peyton called uselessly after her for help.  
"What's a simile?" Tim asked  
"Something only Tutor girl understands" Brooke replied annoyed "Now attention back to me, Tim we don't think of you as this horrendously dressed clown" she held up the picture for him to see  
"I would never wear that! Well not intentionally. The Tim has got style" Tim agreed straightening out his collar  
"Um yeah, anyway why do you think we treat you like this?"  
'Because you do! No-one takes my ideas and suggestions seriously, I'm just kept around for entertainment value, and while I am a very funny, good-looking and entertaining guy, the Tim does have feelings you know"  
"We don't really treat you like that do we?"  
'You might not realise you do but it's there. It's kind of the same way you treat Bevin. You know she's smarter than you give her credit for"  
"Bevin's my friend and I love her, but she's not exactly the smartest crayon in the box" Brooke explained  
"She got a C in algebra last year and you shouldn't pigeonhole crayons like that, for all you know they have feelings too" Tim counselled  
"Ye-ah look Tim, you're part of the 'crew' so to speak, that's not gonna change and I'm sorry if you feel like I've treated you badly in the past" Brooke apologised "It'll get better for you this year, Bevin too"  
"Thanks Brooke, I appreciate your honesty and open-mindedness in the matter" he said seriously Brooke raising an eyebrow in response "Now I've got to go find Bev M and tell her the good news" he grinned  
"What good news?" Brooke asked puzzled  
"That she's gonna get a B this year! Try to keep up Brookie" he patted her on the shoulder before disappearing into the crowd yelling "WHO"S UP FOR SOME TIM TIME BABY!"  
"What in the hell was that?" Brooke yelled as Peyton snickered into her cup  
"We don't really know but Nathan convinced him in the fifth grade to donate his body to science so we'll have answers eventually" Lucas said coming to stand behind Brooke  
"I'm sorry, did I call for the sexist men brigade?" she asked sarcastically as she spun around to face him.  
"Brooke"  
"You know my name, I thought you would have referrred to me as 'the dumb cheerleader in the teeny tiny cheer skirt' she added pointing to the blue and white skirt she still wore with her Ravens track jacket  
"Who's not dumb and who's name is Brooke" Lucas pointed out  
"I can't believe this! What happened to you? You used to be so smart, and sensitive and knew exactly what I wanted and needed to hear now you're just ... dumb!" she ranted before grabbing Peytons hand and dragging her away towards the backyard and away from the shocked boy.  
"Brooke, what the hell!" Peyton muttered  
"Not now Peyt, I'm way too pissed off" Brooke seethed  
"That's my girl!" Peyton beamed "No! Wait Brooke, not outside, Jake's out there and he's still in the doghouse" she tried to stop the brunette.  
"Okay first ewww and second of all, you can't be mad at Jake for not getting captain"  
"No but I can be mad at him for not caring that he didn't get captain"  
"That makes no sense"  
"It does to me, he should be mad" Peyton sulked  
"Brandon's been a starter for the last two years, he deserved it" Brooke argued  
"He deserves a smack in the face, and NBA live doesn't teach you about captain qualities" Peyton challenged  
"No, but as the stabbed in the back girlfriend of the he who won't be named blonde haired blue eyed thinks he's a god with perfect abdominal muscles.."  
"BROOKE!"  
"Sorry, anyway I've learnt a thing or two, and Brandon's a nice guy, he _was_ in the leadership group last year when he who won't be named was captain"  
"Last year Nathan was more the captain than Luke"  
"I thought we weren't gonna use his name" Brooke growled  
"Old habits die hard huh Brookie" Nathan materialised from beside the bonfire  
"If it's not ass number two" she sneered  
"I'm always number one" Nathan disagreed as Peyton snickered  
"And always an ass"  
"Look have you seen my girlfriend?"  
"Yeah she told me to tell my ass of a brother to drop dead"  
"You should be thanking your lucky stars you've got this ass" he pointed to his behind  
'My ass is perfect thank you" she said pointing to her own "And I'm demanding a full genealogy workup both paternal and maternal" Brooke said to Peyton sarcastically  
"Please if anyone's adopted it's me" Nathan scoffed  
"Please, you're so much like Dan, it's scary"  
"I am not, Deb!"  
"Screw you!" she kicked him in the shin  
"Fuck Brooke!" he hopped up and down on his other foot  
'If you insist" Tim smirked winking at her  
"FUCK OFF TIM!" they both yelled  
"Sheesh, you asked" he said "Repressed childhood syndrome is so evident in some people" he muttered as he walked away back to the house  
"Can't you keep the bitch locked up for one night?" Nathan asked annoyed  
"He's your friend!" she retorted  
"I was talking about you"  
"I'm not a bitch!" Brooke put her hands on her hips  
"No, you're _the_ bitch, bitch!"  
"Look who's talking _bitch_!"  
"And the world spun back on its axis" Peyton smiled quietly to herself  
"What were you saying about a paternity test?" he grumbled "Anyway, where's Haley?"  
"Probably staying as far away from your jack of an ass as possible" Brooke sneered  
"I haven't been able to find her anywhere" he said looking back over his shoulder at the people dancing by the bonfire  
"Did you look under your thumb? Since that's where you wished she lived" Brooke suggested  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan narrowed his eyes  
"I think you know" she said smug  
"I never know what you mean it's as clear as the pancake shit on your face"  
"This face is not pancaked!" Brooke exclaimed "I embrace the naturally gorgeous look!"  
"Yeah naturally bad" Nathan snickered  
"Oh no you didn't"  
"Cut the dramatics Brookie, and just point me towards my girl" Nathan ran a hand through his hair in frustration  
"I would, but she's made it perfectly clear she doesn't want to see you, your ego, or that high horse you're running around on"  
"Brookie..."  
"Nathan you were an ass tonight and you deserve a time-out"  
"I'm not five!"  
"Well you certainly act like it"  
"What about you two! Prancing around, dressed like _that_ in front of practically the entire town!"  
"It's called cheer-leading" Brooke said sarcastically  
"Random guys groping you is part of cheerleading now?"  
"What?" Brooke looked at Peyton confused  
"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about"  
"Who's pretending!" she shot back  
"You think it's alright to let those guys put their hands all over you and then call it a sport?"  
"Cheerleading is a sport!" Brooke looked outraged  
"And so is cards - apparently"  
"We are athletes Nathan!"  
"You're chicks in short skirts"  
"Chicks!" Brooke said in disbelief  
"Yeah, chicks that think you're athletes; athletes sweat Brooke"  
"We use deodorant Nathan!"  
"And hairspray" he pointed out smug  
"Like you can talk! It takes you a full bottle of hairspray and two hours in the mirror to do your hair!"  
"There's nothing wrong with taking care of yourself" he defended  
"Until you break a mirror!"  
"That was an accident"  
"Sure it was" she snickered  
"Tim was practicing his crossover"  
"Do you always have to blame Tim; he has feelings too you know"  
"Since when are you on the Tim train?"  
"Since now, and don't tell him that you'll give him ideas"  
"Whatever, can we get back to Haley?"  
"I can. You not so much" Brooke shrugged  
"How am I in the wrong?' Nathan was perplexed  
"How are you not?"  
"I wasn't being groped in front of the entire town!" he exploded  
"Either was Haley" Brooke retorted  
"You would say that considering you were right there next to her - _cheer-leading_" he mimicked  
"Wait, are you talking about Junk and Fergie and our routine?" Brooke questioned  
"Don't talk about them to me!" he warned  
"MORON!" she smacked him up the back of the head  
"OW BROOKE!"  
"You stupid, dumb, jealous moron! We weren't being groped, Junk and Fergie are members of our squad; they're bases for our lifts and throws and they both happen to be great tumblers" she ranted "There was no groping, and you are an idiot! Oh my god that's why Lucas is being an ass!" she smacked him again "Damn you Nathan, did you have to corrupt my boyfriend! It's bad enough I have you for family but now I have to put up with him acting like you! Get your stupid, jealous, dumber than a post ass inside and set that boy straight or I swear on moms gin that you'll be playing basketball with your jaw wired shut and my foot up your ass! GET ME!" she yelled holding him by the shirt.  
"The Brookie monster's back!" Peyton cheered  
"Shut-up P Sawyer!" Brooke snarled  
"So you're saying I imagined the groping, and the hands, and the sexual tension?" Nathan asked meekly  
"What part of delusional do you not understand?"  
"If you asked me that last year I would've said everything but I'm a lot smarter than that now thanks to Haley. But since I'm kind of scared right now I'm just gonna nod and agree with whatever and forget everything I learnt from my word calendar"  
"Do you know what I'm gonna do with that damn thing?" she snarled  
"Leave the calendar out of this, it didn't do anything to you Brookie"  
"Nathan Scott, if you are not in that house explaining your stupidity within three seconds then Duke is going to get a shocking phone call informing them of your death" she threatened  
"Brookie..."  
"NATHAN!"  
"Fine I'm going I'm going" he relented turning towards the house  
"And he better grovel when he apologises!" she yelled after him.

Nathan walked back into the house and found Lucas in the kitchen chatting with Bevin and Skills. Bevin seemed to be carrying most of the conversation as Lucas brooded into his beer.  
"Hey man, Brookie's out back; apologise, mean it and I'll explain everything later I gotta get outta here"  
"Why am I apologising?" Lucas asked in disbelief  
"Because she thinks we're idiots"  
"Ok-ay"  
"Anyway, I gotta grovel to my own girl, I'll see you later"  
"You found her?"  
"Not yet, but I've got a pretty good idea of where she is" Nathan pursed his lips before pushing away from the counter "Bye guys"  
"Bye Nate" Bevin called  
"Bye" Skills added as Lucas half waved his cup  
"Cheer up Luke" Bevin soothed "Brooke thinks I'm an idiot too"  
"You're not an idiot baby" Skills said as he wrapped an arm around her waist  
"I know, besides I can say idiot in Spanish, so therefore I can't be one"  
"What?" Lucas asked  
"Idiots don't speak Spanish" she explained  
"So anyway" Skills said changing the subject "Why does B Scott want a sorry?"  
"He's an ass who should be thrilled to be seen with her; I'm parasailing" Bevin filled in  
"I think you mean para-phrasing" Lucas corrected  
"I said I could speak Spanish not English" she excused  
"You're cute in either language baby" Skills pulled her in for a quick kiss  
"On that note. I better go look for Brooke" Lucas stood up  
"Sure dawg" Skills dismissed  
"Oh and sorry you didn't get captain" Lucas added  
"It's okay I didn't lose that much cash" Bevin shrugged  
"Yeah thanks man but it's cool. I not really captain material anyway, besides it's better Roth spends all his free time with the old man you know what I'm sayin"  
"Besides, he'll captain my material tonight" Bevin winked kissing the side of Skills bald head  
"That is both disturbing and makes no sense whatsoever" Lucas winced before turning to leave  
"And somehow I don't care" Skills said leaning in to kiss Bevin hungrily as she giggled in response "Baby you are so good at that" Skills said a moment later when they'd pulled apart  
"I speak french too" she giggled.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked out of the house into the backyard in search of his girlfriend. He moved through a throng of people taking shots and dancing by the bonfire, but still there was no sign of the brunette. As he scanned the area his eyes landed on a brown pair, nodding his head he made his way over to their owner.  
"Hey man" Jake greeted when Lucas had reached him  
"Hey; why you out here on your own?" Lucas asked  
"Hiding from blondie" Jake replied  
"Hiding?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow  
"She's pissed" he answered nonchalantly  
"What did you do?"  
"It's more like what I _didn't_ do" Jake mused  
"Is this about Roth getting Ravens captain?"  
"How'd you know?" Jake questioned surprised  
"Bevin was rambling on about how she has to return everyone's money; and it's not like Sawyer to stay out of that action"  
"The girls were betting? Again?"  
"Apparently no-one took Roth, go figure" Lucas shook his head  
"Well I don't think that losing the cash has Peyt all hot under the collar. Actually it's not even that I didn't make captain, she's mad because I'm okay with not getting captain! I tell you man, as long as I live, I'll never understand women"  
"At least you know what you did, I'm flying blind here" Lucas lamented  
"Dude it's Brooke. Tell her she's lost five pounds and you'll be back in like that" Jake snapped his fingers for emphasis.  
"Yeah right" Lucas sneered "Like I'd risk that! Brooke'll scream at me because I just said she used to be five pounds heavier, and that I'm insinuating that she's fat. I've been dating that girl for long enough to know not to compliment her in any way that may be construed as calling her fat" Lucas said emphatically  
"You are so whipped!"  
"Says the guy hiding from the Sawyer Tsunami" Lucas scoffed  
"I'm not hiding" Jake denied "I'm just keeping out of sight"  
"But not out of mind, you do realise the longer Peyton stews the bigger the explosion?"  
'What?" Jake asked confused  
"I don't know it made more sense in my head" Lucas replied  
"Kind of like dating Brooke huh?" Jake joked with a light elbow to Lucas's side.  
"Not really that funny" Lucas scowled "But I guess when you date Peyton you got to take every opportunity to laugh" Lucas mocked  
"Sure" Jake huffed taking a gulp of his drink  
"C'mon, I've got to apologise to Brooke for whatever it is that I did, I'm sure Peyton will appreciate the same"  
"I'm not apologising!"  
"Dude, have you met these girls? it's always better to apologise first and prepare for the next time we 'screw-up' with them" Lucas advised  
"No, I'm not doing it" Jake said stubbornly  
"You'll never win the argument"  
"It's the principle of the matter" Jake crossed his arms  
"If you think you can outlast Sawyer, you're delusional"  
"I have strength of character on my side"  
"And Peyton has actual strength"  
"That's a good point" Jake conceded  
"She has previously beaten you at arm-wrestling"  
"I know" Jake rolled his eyes  
"And there was the time she outdrove you at golf"  
"Thanks for reminding me"  
"And the day she did more chin-ups in gym class"  
"That was embarrassing" Jake mumbled  
"Oh and don't forget when she got the bolts off and changed the tyre on your truck"  
"I loosened them for her" Jake grumbled  
"And she did climb that huge tree in your front yard to rescue your cat"  
"I was ten and scared of heights"  
"What about when she carried you all the way home from the rivercourt?"  
"I sprained my ankle, it was piggyback style and you're not doing alot for my masculinity right now" Jake whined  
"I'm just saying" Lucas snickered  
"Well you made your point; I should suck it up and apologise to Peyt" Jake relented  
"And I didn't even give you the number one reason" Lucas cheered  
"Which is?" Jake asked as they started walking  
"In the case of a zombie apocalypse, you're gonna need her to save your ass" Lucas grinned  
"At least my girl won't _start_ the zombie apocolypse" Jake bit back  
"Yeah, but no-one will be left to see your girls glory moment"  
"I will" he said confidently  
"That's if you apologise and she agrees to save you. Let's find out" Lucas said as they approached Peyton who was rolling her eyes at Tim. Brooke was between them looking frustrated as she appeared to be mediating some sort of disagreement between Tim and Mouth.  
"Stop analysing me!" Mouth yelled

"C'mon leave him alone Tim" Brooke said trying to calm Mouth  
"I'm just trying to help" Tim defended himself "If Mouth accepts the responsibility he should shoulder in his breakup, then he can find a higher happiness and fulfillment"  
"I am fulfilled" Mouth argued  
"No you're depressed. It's a classic symptom of little man syndrome" Tim explained  
"I'm not little!"  
"Well let's face it, you're not exactly 'big' either" Tim said using finger brackets "But it's okay, we're here for you" he patted Mouth's shoulder  
"Get your hands off of me!" Mouth gritted out angrily  
"Tim I think you should go" Brooke tried to resolve the tension  
"It's okay, this is a safe place" he soothed  
"It's not while you're here" Mouth grumbled  
"Interesting and how does that make you feel?"  
"Tim that's enough!" Brooke demanded  
"Brooke I'll get to you and your anger management issues in a minute" he dismissed  
"Alright man, I think that's enough" Lucas stepped in before Brooke could get worked up.  
"I'm handling this Lucas" Brooke pushed past him to glare at Tim  
"You try to handle things yourself alot Brooke, that could be an underlying manifestation of a lack of parental guidance in childhood" Tim suggested  
"I'm gonna handle you, you little twerp"  
"Brooke I thought we established that this is a safe place. Violence is never a solution"  
"That's it" Brooke snarled as she lunged for Tim. Lucas grabbed her by the waist to halt her movements. "Lucas let me go, or so help me god!"  
"Brooke calm down" Lucas tried to soothe  
"Brooke you should listen to Lucas, the effects of co-dependency could be good for you" Tim advised  
"And the effects of co-boots up your ass won't be good for you!" she yelled as Lucas tried to hold her back  
"Tim what did I tell you in the car on the way over here?" Lucas asked as he struggled with Brooke  
"That reading the first chapter of my Psych 101 textbook doesn't make me an expert" he shrugged  
"And?" Lucas prodded  
"Nobody likes a know it all"  
"And?"  
"If I even thought about analysing Brooke you'd kick my ass" Tim finally answered  
"Bingo!" Lucas smirked  
"In my defense, you didn't say anything about analysing Mouth"  
"The same still applies" Lucas replied  
"Fine" Tim gave in "Peyton" he brightened "Is there any chance you'd consider letting me delve into your Daddy issues?"  
"Ewww" Brooke and Peyton both grimaced  
"Tim, I'm sure there's someone around here that could use psychological help, other than you that is" Lucas said pointedly  
"Sweet!" Tim cheered "Actually I overheard Ashley complaining about Fede, maybe they could use some relationship counselling from the Tim" he offered  
"Why don't you go find out?" Jake suggested  
"Just call me the Doctor Tim of love" Tim cried before taking off towards the house.  
"Lucas will you get your sexist hands off of me!" Brooke tried to slap his hands off of her waist  
"Not until you promise not to hurt me"  
"I refuse to promise that" Brooke denied  
"Brooke please" Lucas pleaded  
"Peyt, maybe we should give them some space" Jake turned to smile at his girlfriend  
"If you're suggesting talking to me, then you can forget it Jagielski" Peyton crossed her arms  
"That's it, show him who's boss P Sawyer!" Brooke approved as she continued to struggle against Lucas  
"Can we have a minute" Jake asked Brooke  
"No" she replied  
"Brooke, maybe we could go for a walk" Lucas tried as he slowly let her go  
"I'm sorry I don't walk with sexist pigs" she spun around angrily  
"Brooke I'm sorry for earlier"  
"Really?" she asked sceptically  
"Of course, I don't like upsetting you"  
"Then why did you?"  
"Um, well I don't really know" he answered  
"You don't know why you upset me or how you upset me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow  
"A little of both" he winced  
"For crying out loud!" Brooke exclaimed  
"I'm sorry!" Lucas tried  
"No you're not! You don't care what you did!"  
"It's not that I don't care" Lucas refuted  
"Well it's not like you know what you did either!"  
"Brooke you're acting crazy" Lucas said frustrated  
"I am not!" she yelled while Peyton stood staring at the couple  
"Brooke can't we just talk about this rationally?"  
"I don't know? Can you?" she accused with her hands on her hips  
"Babe, you're upset with me. I get that but can't we just put it in the past and move on?"Lucas asked  
"UNBELIEVABLE!" she threw her hands up in the air  
"Brooke if we can just talk" Lucas tried again  
"I'm gonna KILL NATHAN!" she screamed stomping her foot  
"This isn't his fault" Lucas ran a hand over his head  
"It's the both of yours! I told him, I warned him; when I get my hands on him he's dead. This is so like him. I ask him to do one thing and he pisses off and forgets about everyone but himself! Where is he anyway? Probably annoying the hell out of someone else with his overinflated ego and self centred haircut! And he had to destroy my boyfriend! Life sucks and so does Nathan!" Brooke ranted "So much for family loyalty, he might as well change his name because he's not my brother anymore!"  
"Whoa, what do you think Nate did?" Jake whispered to Lucas  
"I don't know, but it's better she be mad at him then at me" he whispered back  
"If that's the case then run while you still can" Jake advised  
"Unfortunatly I love the girl" Lucas shrugged as he stepped forward stilling Brooke's hands that had been flailing wildly as she ranted. "Baby, I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry for that. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you because I love you. And if that means I need to disown your brother or hurt him on your behalf then I'll do it. Anything to wipe that frown off of your beautiful face"  
"You don't think I can handle Nathan myself?" she said incredously  
"What?" Lucas asked "That's what you took from that?"  
"Clearly I was right and you are sexist! I'm perfectly capable of fighting my own battles!"  
"Trust me I know"  
"LUCAS!"  
"Brooke, I know you can handle yourself trust me, you scare me a little. I'm pretty sure you could take me in a fight"  
"Hehehehehehe" Jake snickered  
"Zip it Jagielski" Peyton warned causing him to quieten immediately  
"I could take you" Brooke agreed  
"Yes you could, and you're the only girl I ever want to" he nodded  
"Really?" she asked  
"Of course" he said lifting her palm to place a soft kiss there  
"And you really are sorry?'  
"I am"  
"And you don't think my cheer skirt is too short?"  
"Well, I can't say I'm happy about everyone seeing you in it. But I'd be lying if I said you weren't hot as hell" he said appraising her legs  
"Oh that's so sweet, you're halfway back in"  
"Only halfway?" he asked with a cheeky smile  
"I'm not easy Lucas!"  
"I know, you're beautiful, smart, talented, funny and smoking hot but definetly not easy"  
"Suck up" Jake fake-coughed getting a sharp elbow to the ribs from Peyton  
"Flattery's getting you somewhere" Brooke started to give in  
"Is it getting me back to you? Lucas asked dropping his head to leave a soft kiss on her neck  
"Maybe" Brooke breathed closing her eyes  
"Jealous asshole" Peyton fake-coughed  
"So you can pull out the fake cough? Please that's reverse sexism right there" Jake complained  
"Jake I didn't make the rules" Peyton dismissed  
"Peyton's right, I make the rules, and I say that the jealous jackass that made an appearance earlier better not come back" Brooke crossed her arms  
"He's gone" Lucas replied solemnly  
"Really" Brooke asked quirking her eyebrow  
"And not coming back in the near future" he promised  
"And he won't be throwing any more kiddie tantrums anytime soon?" she challenged  
"Not at all" Lucas promised again staring deep into the brunettes eyes.  
"So do you forgive me now?" Lucas asked softly as he took a step closer. Brooke looked up at Lucas from under her eyelashes as they stared intently at one another.  
"Brooke" Peyton broke the moment, pulling the brunette by the arm into her side "You know I love you, and I love Luke, but he was an ass and you're just starting to act like a bitch again, please tell me you're not going to give in and forgive him like that"  
"We-ll"  
"Brooke he was an ass!" Peyton pointed out  
"But it's such a nice ass" Brooke checked it out while Lucas smirked again  
"Jake's is better; don't get any ideas you're still sleeping on the couch" Peyton warned before turning back to her friend  
"I didn't do anything wrong!" Jake protested  
"Tell it to my bookie"  
"You should probably leave Bevin out of this" Brooke cut in  
"Considering I have to pay up because he lost, then I'd say she's involved"  
"How can you be this pissed?" Jake asked increduosly  
"How can you not?" Peyton retorted  
"You're being ridiculous" Jake stated  
"I am not!" Peyton yelled back "You are!"  
"Can't you just get over it?" he asked frustrated  
"Can you even hear yourself?" Peyton yelled again  
"Can you?" Jake yelled back  
"Do we look like that when we're fighting?" Brooke asked Lucas as Peyton and Jake continued to scream back and forth  
"Ouch" Lucas replied as Peyton and Jake stopped yelling and the blonde began to stare the boy down with her eyes. After a few minutes of staring intently at one another silently, Jake finally sighed and nodded his head in defeat.  
"For as long as I live, I don't think I'll ever see anything weirder than Peyton and Jake having an indepth conversation with their eyes" Lucas said scratching the back of his head  
"It's romantic" Brooke smiled "Just promise me we're not freaks like them"  
Peyton finally allowed herself to be enveloped in Jakes embrace  
"So he's finally forgiven?" Lucas asked  
"He made some good points, I made mine, and he apologised" the blonde shrugged before leaning up and placing a quick kiss on her boyfriends lips.  
"That's sweet" Brooke gushed "You could learn a thing or two" she put her hands on her hips as she faced Lucas  
"There's nothing that he can teach me" he said grabbing Brooke by the hips and pulling her flush against him "Because he'll never truly understand what I feel for you Brooke Scott"  
"That's good enough for me" Brooke replied leaning up to capture his lips in a smouldering kiss  
"Brooke, you can't forgive him yet" Peyton argued  
"You say tomato, I say get lost" Brooke dismissed as she let Lucas attack her lips  
"Babe, unless you want to see a free show then maybe we should leave them to it" Jake suggested as Brooke and Lucas continued to devour one another  
"I can't believe she's just gonna forgive him! No yelling, no scratching, no embarrassing photos posted on the internet. It's just not like Brooke"  
"She's in love, why it's with Lucas I'll never understand, but it's love nevertheless"  
"I know it's weird" Peyton agreed  
"I really hope we don't look like that when we make out" Jake grimaced as Lucas picked Brooke up and she wrapped her legs around the blonde boys waist.  
"I don't know I kind of get too lost in the moment to check out what we look like" she answered  
"That's true" Jake agreed  
"You want to go make out with our eyes open and find out?" Peyton wiggled her eyebrows  
"I'm down with that" Jake said as they turned to leave  
"But you're still sleeping on the couch!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley sat on the comfy armchair in the corner of her room, with her sock clad feet propped up on the ottoman. Her acoustic guitar was across her lap as she plucked softly at the strings. She hadn't wanted to go to the party but Brooke could be persistent when she wanted something, and with the burning anger she'd felt at Nathan she'd been swept up into the crowd of teenagers wanting to party the night away. However one she was at the house, it was clear that she was in no mood to celebrate so she made a hasty exit back to her own house, although she was sure Brooke would kill her when she discovered she'd stolen her car.  
Haley continued to play with her guitar as she heard the sounds of her window being opened.  
"Damn it" she cursed quietly when she realised she'd forgotten to lock it  
"Umph" Nathan grunted as he swung his long legs through the window and came into contact with something hard causing Haley to chuckle. She continued to laugh softly as she listened to Nathan grunt and groan as he tried to get through the barriers she'd put in his way.  
"Fuck" he cursed himself a second later when he kicked the item in question and it suddenly gave way causing him to tumble into her bedroom landing heavily on his stomach on the floor. "Bloody hell Hales, you set me an obstacle course?" he asked as he tried to stand up and straighten himself out. "Hales?" he asked again a second later when he realised she hadn't responded "Haley?" he tried again as she continued to ignore him "The silent treatment huh?" he quirked an eyebrow in her direction as he watched her. He knew she was pissed, normally a neat freak she had carelessy thrown her cheer bag and keys on the bed and her shoes laid where they had fallen when she'd toed them off. She hadn't changed her clothes either he noticed as his eyes appraised her. Haley was still dressed in her cheer uniform, her favourite Ravens jacket with her hair sitting to the side cascading over her shoulder only restrained by the blue ribbon that had been used to fasten a low ponytail. Nathan couldn't help the sigh of approval that escaped his lips as he watched her. No matter what his girl wore she was beautiful to him, especially with her eyes locked in concentration, and her lips caught between her teeth as she focused all of her attention on the instrument in her lap. Or tried to anyway.  
Nathan smiled as he watched her try to play the guitar, while her eyes kept glancing up to see what he was doing. His smile widened into a grin and then a smirk as she seemed to pick a few notes in succession on the guitar he'd given to her on her last birthday. Haley had always wanted to learn, so Nathan had set about helping her fulfill her dream. "I guess you're not as mad at me as you want me to believe" he grinned as she tried to ignore him "Despite the silence, I know you still want me" he said cockily as her fingers faltered for a second before they picked up their previous pace on the instrument. "You can try and ignore me baby, but the fact that you're playing the guitar I gave you speaks for itself"  
Immediately the soft sounds from the guitar stopped as her fingers froze over the strings. Nathan continued to smirk as her eyes darted back and forth across the room before she placed the guitar against the wall and reached over to grab the book from her nightstand.  
"Nice move" he approved "But you stole that book from me last year; I had to write a book report on it"  
Haley fidgeted for a second under his gaze as she tried to find another distraction from Nathans piercing blue eyes. Her Ipod? That'll do she decided reaching for her bag and removing the MP3 player.  
"Which play-list are you going to listen to? The '_Nathan Scott has the hottest body in the world' _he asked putting his hands in his pockets as she unfurled her headphones "Or maybe '_Music that makes me want to float Nathans boat?' _or my personal favourite '_Songs to forget Nathans a dumbass and make me want to kiss him senseless all night long_?" he smirked  
"It's the '_Nathan can piss off_ _remix_'she snarled finally looking at him  
"Version one or two?" he joked Haley glaring at him in response "Don't push my luck, got it. Well now you're sort of talking to me again are you ready to sort this out?" he asked flopping himself down onto her bed  
"If the barrier to entry wasn't a clear enough message, then hopefully this is" Haley said giving Nathan the finger  
"Ouch, that really hurt Hales" He fake winced holding his heart  
"Maybe not, but my foot up your ass definetly will" she threatened  
"You've been spending way too much time with Brookie"  
"And you've been spending too much time dreaming if you think that you're gonna get off that easily" she retorted  
"I'm gonna get off tonight?"  
"What did I say about you dreaming?" she spat back while a soft blush covered her face  
"I only dream about you Hales" he said sweetly in reply while Haley rolled her eyes "Besides the play-list says you'll forgive me" he motioned to the Ipod she still held in her hands  
"You loaded them on here yourself!" she said irritated throwing the Ipod at him  
"But you listen to them" he smirked as he rubbed the spot on his chest where it had hit.  
"God" she flopped back against the armchair in frustration "You think you're so charming" she huffed  
"Baby, you know I can charm the pants off of you" he wiggled his eyebrows  
"That's not even remotely funny" she crossed her arms  
"I'm just saying"  
"Well I'm not charmed Nathan. I'm pissed!"  
"I'm well aware of that"  
"Are you? Because the way you've acted tonight shows the only thing you're aware of is you're immature delusions and you're gigantic ego!"  
"At least you acknowledge the fact I'm gigantic"  
"Can't you take anything seriously!" she yelled  
"I take lots of things seriously" he denied  
"Don't make me laugh" she scoffed  
"I do, Basketball, nutrition, weights sessions, my car" he listed off on his fingers  
"How could I ever forget basketball and your car" she said sarcastically  
"And then most important of all, there's you"  
"Could've fooled me" she muttered  
"Hales you know you're the most serious thing in my life"  
"If that were true, then there would be alot more things on that list"  
"Like what?" he asked confused  
"Well your studies for one, if you took my love of academics seriously then you would feel the same way as I do about homework"  
"Baby not even Alvin Einstein likes school as much as you do"  
"Albert, Nathan Albert!" she yelled standing up  
"Who?" Nathan asked completely confused  
"Albert Einstein!"  
"Isn't that what I said?"  
"Not even close! This is what I'm talking about! And what about your sister? You crack jokes constantly at her expense, how do you think that's supposed to make me feel? Hmmm?" she ranted  
"Well considering you're usually laughing..."  
"That's so not the point! She's your flesh and blood and my best friend you have to be nice to her!"  
"How the hell did we go from making up to fighting about Brooke and some old dead guy?"  
"We were not making up!"  
"Yes we were and then were going to make out"  
"There is no way that these lips are going anywhere near your selfish, sexist, jealous lips!" she denied taking a step back  
"You might as well accept it Hales, you're gonna be all over me soon enough, we both know you can't resist me" Nathan winked  
"GET OUT!" Haley yelled  
"Nah" he replied still smiling  
"Nathan get out of my house right now!"  
"It's technically your parents house" he pointed out  
"And when they get home they won't want you in their house either"  
"Face it Hales your parents love me" he shrugged "Besides it won't be for awhile, they're at the same party as my so called parents and from experience I wouldn't expect them home before dawn, so I think I'll hang out with my girl, I mean I don't want you feeling lonely in this big house all by yourself"  
"Like I care"  
"Yes you do, and you don't want me feeling lonely in my big empty house either."  
"Yes I do" she said stubbornly  
"You love me Haley which means by default you have to care you're just gonna have to accept it"  
"Just because I love you, doesn't mean I have to like you right now" she grumbled  
"Awww you love me" he smiled  
"Don't push it Nathan" she warned "You're still pissing me off"  
"And you still love and care about me anyway" he stood up and placed his hands on her waist to make her look at him "Because that's the person you are Haley James, and that's just one of the many reasons that I love you so damn much"  
"It doesn't excuse your behaviour" she crossed her arms over her chest again.  
"I know. I was an ass. I was crazy and jealous and out of my head. That's what you do to me because the thought of ever losing you scares me to death. You Haley James are my world and it's not easy dealing with the fact that an angel such as you would ever date the devil himself"  
"You're not the devil Nathan" Haley sighed  
"But you are an angel. You're good and kind and sweet and innocent and you always see the good in people and not their bad sides, for example your boyfriend" he said pointing to himself  
"You're not a bad person Nathan, and while yes you do have your faults like everyone else, including me, deep down you have a good heart"  
"And that right there is why I love you and probably why I want to wrap you up in cotton wool and protect you"  
"I'm stronger than you give me credit for" she said annoyed  
"I know. But people will still try and take advantage of you and I'll do everything I can to stop that from happening"  
"Junk and Fergie are not going to take advantage of me"  
"Well I know that now"  
"Do you?" Haley asked  
"Yeah, Brookie set me straight on a few things earlier"  
"That's my Brookie" Haley approved  
"I think my ears are still ringing" he said bringing a hand up to his right ear  
"You deserved it"  
"Yeah I did" he agreed "And you didn't deserve me going off on you. I'm sorry Hales" he said sincerely  
"I know you are" she leaned up and brushed his hair back gently "I'm sorry too, I haven't exactly handled this particularly well either"  
"You didn't do anything wrong"  
"I didn't tell you about the guys joining the squad"  
"But you should be able to trust that I'm not gonna blow up about it"  
"You're still you and that's the guy that I fell in love with. So it's okay"  
"So you still love me huh?" he asked as he pulled her closer to him  
"Don't get cocky mister, you're not forgiven yet"  
"But it's only a matter of time" he replied confidently  
"Why do I love you again?"  
"Because I'm hot" he said matter of factly  
"Exactly how big is your ego?"  
"Well when you're Nathan Scott it's to be expected" he shrugged  
"Considering you love me so much you'd think your ego would leave some room for me to breathe in here"  
"I'm so good I can breathe for the both of us" he smirked before capturing her lips in a tender kiss  
"Mmmm pretty good" Haley said not opening her eyes "But it had to end... so you could breathe" she snickered  
"You think you're funny" Nathan said before grabbing her face and pulling her up in an urgent kiss. Haley opened her mouth for him and they kissed one another passionately for a few minutes. When they both reluctantly pulled back he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I am sorry Haley. More than I can ever tell you. Just know I am and that I love you"  
"Thank you"  
"Your welcome baby" he held her close for a few moments before Haley pulled back to look at him mischievously  
"So exactly how sorry are you?"  
"Haley" Nathan shook his head  
"Do you want to make it up to me?" she asked sweetly  
"With anything other than what you're thinking about right now" he dismissed  
"Please" she fluttered her eyes at him  
"Don't give me the eyes Hales" he whined  
"Well you said you were really sorry, and you want to get back in my good graces... and you were the one who came up with this"  
"That was a long time ago, and if I do this everytime I screw up then.."  
"Please Nathan" Haley begged  
"Fine" he finally relented "But this is the last time"  
"Yes!" she cheered as Nathan let his arms fall from her waist and turned back to her bed grabbing her ipod and pulling out the headphones as he carried it over to her desk. Once there he made fast work of connecting it to the silver docking station and scrolling through the menu until he found what he was looking for.  
"Alright, and you better enjoy it because I mean it this is the last time" he said as he moved back over to Haley wrapping his arms around her as the intro music began to play. "I love you"  
"I love you too" she smiled brightly before he started to sing to her softly - off key - along to the music

"_Everybody needs a little time away, I heard her say, from each other  
Even lovers need a holiday, far away, from each other  
hold me now, it's hard for me to say I'm sorry," _He sang as he tightened his hold on Haley  
_"I just want you to stay'' _he spun Haley aroundbefore pulling her back into his embrace  
_  
"After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you,  
I promise to  
and after all that's been said and done  
you're just the part of me I can't let go" _He placed a soft kiss on her temple

"_Couldn't stand to be kept away, just for the day,  
from your body_" He smirked as his hands slid down and cupped her ass making her giggle and a blush start to form on her face  
"_Wouldn't want to be swept away, far away,  
from the one that I love_" He smiled  
"_Hold me now_, _it's hard for me to say I'm sorry_,  
_I just want you to know,  
hold me now I really want to tell you I'm sorry, I could never let you go_" Nathan leaned in and kissed Haley softly again before singing the chorus again his hand on her cheek

"_After all that we've been through I'll will make it up to you,  
I promise to  
And after all that's been said and done you're just the part of me I can't let go" _

Before Nathan could sing the next part Haley had captured his lips in a mind numbing kiss and was running her tongue over his lips trying to deepen it. Nathan forgot the music still playing in the room and gave in to Haley kissing her back with the same fervour. After kissing for a few seconds he felt the back of his knees hit the edge of her bed and Haley pushed him down onto it and climbed on top of him. Attaching her lips to his once more they kissed urgently and passionately only stopping for Haley to rip Nathans shirt over his head and remove her own. Nathans hands were running up and down the skin of her back as she kissed a trail down his chest to his stomach while her soft moans vibrated against his skin. He pulled her face back up to his so he could kiss her deeply again. Haley was gripping the hair at the nape of his neck hard and Nathan could feel himself losing control. Nothing could ever feel as good to him as kissing Haley James. But in the next second he felt himself snapping out of the haze as he felt her small hands trying to undo his jeans. Nathans hands immediately moved down to cover hers to stop the movement.  
"Baby you need to stop" he panted into her ear as he tried to regain his breath  
"What?" she asked surprised  
"Baby, we need to stop we can't do this, not now" he said softly as he felt her body stiffen on top of him and move away "Haley"  
"Please not again Nathan!" she ran her hands through her now unkempt hair  
"Baby, trust me you don't want to be doing this now"  
"I think I know what I want" she said frustrated  
"No you don't" Nathan said softly sitting up when she pushed herself up off of the bed  
"I know what I want Nathan, I've never been more sure of anything and I've made it perfectly clear, and on more than one occasion I might add, the question is what do you want?" she asked  
"You. That's all I've ever wanted, you know that"  
"Then why won't you have sex with me!" she yelled

**A/N: the song is 'Hard for me to say I'm sorry' by Chicago, and no I do not own it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything which sucks**

**AN: I apologise profusely for the long wait. I have been busy in my real life and unfortunetly this has been the victim. However I have been trying to work on my chapters. I know the lack of Naley in my updates is frustrating but the other characters serve their purpose for the longterm. This is most definetly a naley and they are the heroes of the story but we all need friends. Thanks to everyone who has read reviewed and favoyrited this story your support means alot and u hope I can repay you by getting the next chapter up asap! So as always I hope you enjoy this update and let me know what you think!**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Nathan tried to concentrate on the road ahead of him. It had been a week since he'd last seen or even spoken to Haley. He knew she was mad. Actually furious would be a better description. Nathan hated hurting her, the look of frustration, pain and hurt and anger killed him. But he couldn't do it. Nathan loved Haley more than he ever knew was possible and the moment he realised that was the moment he promised himself he would do whatever it took to protect her. Even if he had to protect her from himself. But Haley didn't see it that way. And he'd be damned if he let himself take advantage of her in anyway.

It had to be right. Haley deserved that and he was gonna give her that. Letting her first time be makeup sex was just not gonna cut it. Haley didn't understand and honestly a lot of the time he didn't either. But at the end of the day he wanted everything to be perfect for Haley. So he was going to wait until the time was right and it could be and would be perfect for her. Even if he knew he wasn't.

As Nathan took the Charlotte turn-off he took a deep breath. He wasn't that far from the hotel and he knew Haley was already there getting ready for the ball with his Mom and Brooke. Deb had been a little tyrannical about the ball and he couldn't wait for it to be over. But first he needed to gather his courage and talk to Haley. He had suffered for a week and it was a week too long for Nathan. She had been ducking his calls and being away at Durham meant he couldn't just drop in on her. And he couldn't hide just how much he missed her. God he loved that girl and he couldn't wait to see her beautiful face and kiss her senseless. If she'd let him that is. Haley could be scary when she wanted to be, and she was pissed. He would make it up to her and then hopefully make out with her.

He smirked to himself as he pulled up in front of the Ritz Carlton Hotel. His mom had booked rooms for the night and the girls were upstairs getting ready. Nathan parked and handed his keys to the valet while slinging his duffel bag across his body. He'd planned on getting to the hotel earlier but had a late practice. He reached the desk and found his mom had already checked him in and Lucas had also arrived. Taking his swipe-key Nathan made his way to the elevators and his and Luke's room.

Nathan unlocked the door and found Lucas sitting on the edge of the far double bed lifting a small hand weight.

"Getting a workout in Brooke?" Nathan greeted with a snicker as he walked in and dumped his bag on the first bed.

"Hey man" Lucas nodded as he used the weight to do a bicep curl.

"What's going on? Need me to spot you?" Nathan mocked

"Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, I know how much you need your right hand" Lucas chuckled as he continued to do his reps

"Yeah, I'll need it to smash your face"

"You've got to relieve stress and tension somehow" Lucas snickered

"You really do want me to hit you?" Nathan growled

"Geez what's wrong man? I was kidding" Lucas said with a raised eyebrow

"Nothing man, it's been a long day" Nathan ran a hand through hair before flopping down on the bed. 'Or a long week' he thought.

"Well be prepared it's just gonna get longer. And thank yourself lucky you weren't here earlier" Lucas winced

"Why?" Nathan turned his head to look at Lucas

"Your mom is a party nazi"

"I could've told you that"

"I thought Brooke was bad, but man your mom is on a whole other level"

"Where do you think Brooke gets it from?"

"That's a scary thought"

"Just wait till they're planning your wedding" Nathan put his hands behind his head

"W-wedding?"

"Brookezilla won't even begin to describe what you're in for man"

"Www-edding?"

"Don't looks so shocked. The moms have been planning since the minute you two got together" Nathan pointed out

"So what's this ball tonight for?" Lucas asked brightly

"Nice redirect" Nathan guffawed

"Yeah so anyway, the ball. Why's it so important?"

"I dunno" Nathan shrugged "Another chance for Dan to kiss some corporate high roller ass? He's been on this surge of snapping up fleet sales so probably just $$$ in his eyes"

"And it always helps to parade around the all-american perfect children"

"Too bad he gets Brooke" Nathan snickered

"She seems to love this though" Lucas mused

"She loves the shoes and the dress and the limit increase on her credit card. She loves the rest of it about as much as I do" Nathan said sarcastically

"And you're gonna love it even more when you see the tux you have to wear"

"Ugh" Nathan groaned

"It's era appropriate and 'southern elegance at it's best' or so your mom says" Lucas quoted using finger brackets

"In other words it's uncomfortable, ugly and over the top" Nathan rolled his eyes

"More like very detailed"

"What do you think my parents would say if I wore my sneakers?" Nathan chuckled

"Nice knowing you" Lucas retorted

"So did my mom say what time we have to be ready? I was kinda hoping to se Hales before"

"Soon I think." Lucas checked his watch as there was a sharp knock on the door. "Or now" Lucas put down his small weight and moved over to open the door.

"Lucas why are you not dressed yet?" Deb asked as she rushed past him into the room.

"Hi to you too Deb" Lucas muttered as he glanced at Nathan who hadn't moved.

"Nathan Royal Scott get off your lazy ass and get off that bed right now!" she ordered

"Hi mom" Nathan greeted sarcastically

"Don't hi mom me; why didn't you call the minute you got here?"

"I was busy" he excused

"Clearly not getting ready" she huffed

"Lucas needed me to spot him" Nathan smirked while Lucas rolled his eyes

"This isn't a locker room!" Deb put her hands on her hips

"You get dressed in both" Nathan pointed out

"Don't give me that Scott smirk" Deb pointed her finger at him "Your limo is due to leave in less than an hour and you're not dressed!" she shrieked

"Relax Mom it doesn't take me that long" Nathan rolled his eyes

"Please "Deb dismissed "I know how long it takes you to do your hair" She walked over to the closet and opened it while Lucas tried to stifle his laughter as Nathan lobbed a pillow off the bed at him. "Now the girls are running slightly behind schedule, the make-up artist was running late. The amount of money that woman is charging you would think a little punctuality wouldn't be too much to ask for. That's the last time I take a recommendation from the president of the golf clubs wife. That woman wouldn't know quality service if it bit her on the ass. And don't get me started on her husband. We all pretend we don't know what he gets up to with the club secretary on the weekend but, oh here they are" she finished her rant with a flourish as she carried the suitbags over to the bed and laid them down."Now boys I expect you down stairs handsome and polished in forty five minutes" she demanded

"Don't you want us to pick up the girls rather than meet them in the lobby?" Nathan asked perplexed

"Nathan I would appreciate it if you would clean out your ears. I just told you they are running late the limo will take us to the ball and by then the girls will be ready and can make their grand entrance"

"But they're our dates" Lucas pointed out

"Think southern elegance. You are their escorts and as unmarried girls not yet of age they shall be arriving solo and then once at the ball you can ask them to dance under the chandelier. This is so romantic!" Deb gushed

"But it's a masked ball how the hell am I gunna find Haley?"Nathan panicked "It's alright for Luke he only has to look for the most elaborate dress and mask in the room, not to mention the biggest head and Brookes not known as the human bullhorn for nothing!"

"As if you won't be standing by the door holding a welcome mat salivating at the thought of Haley" Lucas mocked

"Speak for yourself and don't forget to wear your leash tonight" Nathan retorted

"You wanna go there?"

"I already did Dairy Whip"

"BOYS!" Deb yelled

"Sorry" they both replied sheepishly

"Trust me they'll both be hard to miss"

"Brooke never is" Nathan muttered getting a hard elbow to the ribs from Lucas

"Now get ready. Chop chop!" Deb clapped her hands together as she flounced from the room. "And Nathan no sneakers!"

"Damn it!" he cursed as Lucas threw his head back in laughter."Shut up" Nathan pushed him over before stalking off to the bathroom.

He emerged a few minutes later shirtless with his face freshly washed.

"Aren't you showering?" Lucas asked when he noticed Nathan back in the room.

"Had one after practice" Nathan dismissed unzipping the suitbag on his bed and removing the dark suit "Thanks mom" he groaned as he eyed the waistcoat and cravat.

"Southern elegance my ass" Lucas shook his head as he checked out his own suit also with waistcoat and cravat. The two stood staring at the garments in silence before turning to one another and muttering "Brooke!"

"I guess we should get this show on the road" Lucas scratched his head before he headed towards the bathroom "And you should probably get a start on your hair, your mom will kill us if we're late"

"If only you could look this good"

"I can, just with less product"

"Product" Nathan snickered

"Shut up" Lucas walked into the bathroom

"Don't hate Luke!" Nathan yelled after him.

"Too late!" Lucas retorted

Nathan struggled with the cravat which hadn't been pre-tied for him, eventually giving up knowing his mom will fuss over it anyway. "That was quick" Nathan said as Lucas re entered the room.

"Learned behaviour from showering with Tim for the past four years"

"That's true" Nathan agreed

"Only guy to ever bring a loofah into the boys locker room"

"And ask you to wash his back" Nathan and Lucas both shuddered

"I don't think I've ever seen a shower empty so fast" Lucas shook his head as he started to get dressed

"Tim has that effect on people" Nathan replied as he started to play with his hair in the mirror

"Dude really?" Lucas snickered as he buttoned his shirt and then shrugged into his waistcoat.

"Jealousy's a curse Luke" Nathan replied not taking his eyes from his hair

"So is overdosing on hair gel"

"It's wax" Nathan retorted

"You're a walking, talking advertisement for overuse"

"I thought that was your right hand" Nathan mocked

"No that's you" Lucas retorted as Nathan stiffened "Besides I have Brooke to help out with that" he winked

"Lucas" Nathan gritted his teeth as he turned around "You might be my best friend but you ever talk about Brooke like that again to me or anyone, I swear to god I won't be responsible for what I do to you"

"I'm sorry I was kidding" Lucas looked at Nathan with a raised eyebrow. "You alright?" Lucas stared at the dark haired boy who was angrily twisting the lid back on the small jar in his hands.

"Yeah, look man, it's just…Brooke may act tough and strong on the outside but she's still my sister and she deserves better than that. I won't let anyone talk crap about her or hurt her in anyway. Not even you. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her; that's a promise."

"I know that. Brooke means the world to me and I'd never hurt her. I'm sorry" Lucas said sincerely

"I know, I'm sorry too" Nathan ran his hand over his face "I don't know. Look Luke you're my boy and it's been that way for a long time but Brooke's my family. It's just I'm trusting you with her okay?" Nathan said pointedly

"I get that, I'd never betray you and I'd never betray Brooke. I love her"

"I know, it's just…just forget about it" Nathan said throwing the tub on top of his duffel bag before putting his wallet and room key in the pocket of his jacket then picked up his cell phone "Moms probably freaking out we're not downstairs" He waited as Lucas tied his shoes then grabbed his own jacket.

"You know your cravat isn't tied?" Lucas pointed out as he gathered his own stuff

"My what?"

"Your cravat, look nevermind" Lucas walked to the door with Nathan following behind still confused. They reached the lobby to find Deb and Dan waiting by the entrance. Both boys eyes widened as they took in the older couple. Dan was dressed in a similar suit to their own while Deb was wearing an ice blue gown with a huge underskirt. Both her ears and throat were dripping with diamonds and she carried an elaborate jewelled mask by the long handle.

"Holy crap" Nathan muttered as they approached his parents.

"Nathan, you're a mess!" Deb exclaimed thrusting her mask into the hands of her husband who was barking orders at the valet staff. "Why didn't you tie this?"

"I don't know how" he shrugged as she pulled and tugged the cravat into place before smoothing down his shirt and jacket.

"At least you didn't wear those god awful sneakers" she added

"If only" Nathan muttered

"Here's your masks" she said handing over the simple masks that matched their waistcoats and ties

"Mom" Nathan whined

"Don't start with me Nate, this is an important night and despite what you might believe the world doesn't revolve around you" she chastised as Lucas snickered getting a hard glare from Nathan in response.

"Cut the attitude Nathan you better be on your best behaviour tonight. I don't want any of your crap, think about someone other than yourself for once" Dan snarled before leading his wife by the hand to the limo that had been pulled up.

"Pot calling the kettle black "Lucas suggested as Deb was manouvered into the sleek black car.

"More like the pots gonna give the kettle a black eye" Nathan growled as he made his way into the back of the car. This was going to be one long assed night and he still hasn't spoken to Haley.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley winced as the dressers Deb had hired tightened the corset of her dress.

"Can't breathe"

"Suck it up" Brooke ordered as she balanced on one foot as another assistant strapped her into blood red stiletto heels.

"You may enjoy this torture, but I don't" Haley snapped letting out an audible grunt as the corset was again tightened.

"Fashion is pain Hales and we look gorgeous if I do say so myself, so quit whining and smile"

"Like that" Haley returned half smiling half grimacing

"Kind of…I guess"

"There you go miss" The assistant said to Haley helping to support her as another assistant straightened out the huge skirts before helping her into her own peep toe heels.

"I feel like a toilet roll dolly" Haley complained staring down at the huge skirt "How am I supposed to walk in this?"

"With grace and elegance my dear James" Brooke said in her best southern accent to which Haley quirked an eyebrow "It's a Gone with the Wind ball Haley"

"You are enjoying this way too much"

"What's not to like? I look gorgeous and I'm going to have my own dashingly handsome southern gentleman swooning at my gorgeous scarlet clad feet"

"Does Lucas know?" Haley mocked

"Like you won't be all swept up with my idiot of a brother. Besides Lucas promised that tonight he's going to make it up to me for being a complete ass at midnight madness. And I like me some grovelling boy that's all about pleasing Brooke Scott"

"Ewww" Haley scrunched up her nose

"Oh yeah, you might want to keep your stuff packed because you won't want to come knockin on my heavens door" Brooke winked

"Okay that was an overshare"

"An overshare would be telling you about Brandons party when Lucas did this thing with his.."

"BROOKE!"

"Geez louise sorry! And don't think I missed that toilet roll comment. If you think I would ever let you wear something I designed that was less than perfect than you don't know me at all"

"It is kind of perfect" Haley mused as she ran her hands over the fabric as she appraised her reflection in the mirror.

"It is isn't it" Brooke beamed coming to stand behind Haley. The original emerald green Brooke had picked had been softened with a thin layer of gold translucent material. The result was the dress looked almost irredescent. It was off the shoulder with a one inch band around each arm. The dress was cinched tight by the corset which then met the huge skirts. The dress was offset by a vintage necklace and matching earrings that were glittering against her skin. She wore her golden hair lightly curled and styled in a half up half down style and her makeup was light and natural. The look was finished by the delicate gold beaded mask that was fastened by a tiny gold ribbon in her hair. Despite her earlier protests the finished product blew her away. "I'm so good" Brooke added watching Haley's stunned expression in the mirror

"You look gorgeous too Brooke" Haley complimented

"I know" Brooke agreed twirling in her red and gold strapless gown. The dress screamed Brooke and she'd accentuated it with a ruby necklace of Debs. It glittered against her throat that was exposed as her dark hair had been curled and pinned to one side cascading over her shoulder.

"How can you do that with that skirt?" Haley asked dumbfounded

"I'm talented" Brooke shrugged before smoothing out the huge skirt. Once she was happy with her appearance Brooke started bouncing on her toes "Aren't you excited? This is gonna be so much fun!"

"More like torture "Haley muttered

"Okay I think you need to show a little more enthusiasm"

"How can you be jumping up and down? I'm trying to work out how on earth I'm gonna get to the elevator in this dress and you're jumping around like a jack rabbit!"

"Okay, you're more coordinated than you give yourself credit for. I've seen you balance a lunch tray with five plates of mac n cheese while reading a book and dancing around my brother at the same time"

"Whatever" Haley rolled her eyes

"Haley James, you're a cheerleader which implies a certain level of coordination. If I ever live to see a wrinkle than you will one day have to accept you're not a klutz! I honestly can't work it out, you can pull off a backflip, triple spin on your toes not to mention the fancy crap you do in the air in cheer, but you still think you have two left feet!" Brooke blustered as she led Haley by the hand towards the door.

"Brooke, wait stop pulling I'm gonna…not fall over?" Haley looked perplexed for a moment while Brooke accepted their evening bags from the assistants. "Brooke, why am I not falling over?"

"Because you're graceful" Brooke supplied sarcastically

"The skirts really not as heavy as it looks" Haley muttered

"Yeah it's a wonder of modern technology" Brooke rolled her eyes before dragging Haley to the elevator. Once they were downstairs the girls were ushered into their waiting limo.

"I wonder if Nathan will be waiting for me" Haley pondered

"Knowing how tightly my brother is wrapped around your little finger then I would assume so"

"He's not wrapped around my finger" Haley denied

"Yes he is, he's like a rattle snake. He's probably called a hundred times already"

"No" Haley disagreed while simultaneously rifling through her purse for her phone. "I forgot my phone" Haley panicked

"No you didn't"

"It's not here!"

"I took it out of your purse"

"Brooke! Why would you do that?" Haley yelled

"Do you think they had cell phones in the old south? And besides your phone is silver it doesn't go with your outfit" Brooke dismissed

"Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths" Haley chanted softly as she shut her eyes

"Relax Hales you'll be with lover boy soon enough" Brooke said turning to look out the window.

Haley was freaking out. Ironically the thing that normally calmed her nerves was Nathans voice, but the thing she was nervous about was seeing him. It had been a week since the night in her bedroom and she was still no closer to understanding his motives. She had been angry and upset at first but that had given way to confusion. She kind of got where he was coming from. Makeup sex was definetly not how she'd envisioned her first time but she couldn't help but think there was something else behind his reluctance to take their relationship to the next level. She knew he'd do anything for her but the one thing she wanted he flatout refused to discuss. She knew Nathan would never cheat on her but to Haley he didn't want her either. Haley had been touched in the beginning of their relationship when he'd told her he wanted to wait until she was ready, until _they_ were, but she'd been ready for awhile and Nathan was still putting up a roadblock.

The thought that Nathan didn't want her the way she wanted him killed her and it always sent her mind and insecurities into overdrive. The past week had been hard. The hardest possibly of her young life, and Haley knew they needed to talk. That talk however was what was scaring her. She'd ignored his calls, texts, voicemails, emails all begging for her to listen, because she had a feeling that listening would change everything, and Nathan meant too much to lose.

"Are you ready for this?" Brooke turned to face Haley before pulling the mirror from the ceiling down and checking her hair and makeup were still perfect.

"Brooke I think I'm gonna be sick"

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked concerned

"No, I can't do this"

"But you've been to plenty of these things before"

"I don't mean that" Haley shook her head "I can't face Nathan"

"What? Why? Please tell me my brother hasn't already done something stupid? He was only just forgiven for the Junk and Fergie thing! Seriously Hales Nathan might be my brother but I warned him that if he hurts you has to deal with me and I went to three Tae kwon do classes in the second grade!"

"Nathan didn't do anything" Haley sighed,_ literally_ she thought

"Then why are you upset? Brooke looked confused

"Nothing it's okay" Haley said closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Haley are you sure you're okay? I have no problem stabbing my brother'"

"Brooke, I'll be fine" Haley said conjuring up a shaky smile "If it's not, it helps that you're here"

"And if it's not, I'll kick Nathans ass!"

"I don't think that's necessary" Haley laughed

"Maybe not, but I still owe him a good ass-kicking" Brooke said as she was helped from the limo by a door greeter "Thank you" she smiled before looking up and gasping at the sight before her.

"Brooke what is it?" Haley asked as she was helped from the car "Whoa!"

"Hales I think I died and went to Hollywood" Brooke said in awe

In front of them was an original paddle boat steamer adorned with thousands of twinkling fairy lights. The girls took a few steps towards the dock where the boat was tied up.

"It's gorgeous" Haley breathed admiring the decorations that adorned the vessel.

"Tonight is so going to rock!" Brooke cheered as the girls walked down to where guests were being helped aboard. After having their names checked off of the list they were helped onboard and led to the ships 'Grand Ballroom'. "Hotness check" Brooke stopped Haley and looked her over. "Not bad Hales, if I do say so myself" she approved

"You're not looking so bad yourself B Scott"

"Why thank-you! Now let's go teach these fine people how real elegance is done" she fluttered her eyelashes still talking in her 'southern accent' causing Haley to laugh. The two girls entered the ballroom and were met by people dressed in exquisite formal attire and masks moving around, talking in groups or waltzing on the large dancefloor.

"Wow!" Haley said as two ladies dressed in elaborate gowns and jewels walked past. "This room is amazing" she continued to gush eyeing the massive crystal chandelier.

"Close your mouth Hales unless you want to give a very unladylike appearance to all of these men who will then have gross indecent thoughts" Brooke scolded

"Brooke!"Haley exclaimed going red "Don't be crass"

"Crass would be pointing out what these dirty old men are visualising in that mouth"

"Brooke, ewww, ewww, ewww" Haley grimaced "Please stop!"

"Fine! Sorry" Brooke replied a little sheepishly "Okay last hotness check; dress?"

"Check" Haley said glancing at her skirt

"Shoes?"

"Check"

"Sexy kissable lips?"

"Check" Haley rolled her eyes

"Fabulous hair?"

"Check"

"To die for body? Definetly a check" Brooke winked "Jewelled masks that P Sawyer outdid herself making?"

"Check" Haley replied lightly touching her mask "Although it's so light I keep thinking I've lost it"

"Like your sanity? It is questionable considering you're dating Nathan who's biological make-up should be questioned, although considering we're possibly related I'm questioning my own DNA which is a little weird especially since I'm all shades of awesome but that's kind of besides the point" Brooke rambled

"Ye-ah, you're a miracle Brooke; is my mask okay?"

"Sensational and I'm not just saying that because the creator made my masterpiece as well" she said pointing to her own red beaded one.

"They're gorgeous, how did Peyton make them?" Haley asked

"No idea, I've given up trying to understand her creative whatever. Just accept she's a genius and we have her on speed dial"

"What are they made of?"

"I think it's glass beads and that soft jewellery wire she used to make the cover for our spirit stick, it's flexible and it moulds to shapes" Brooke answered "I like it either way"

"I know, we owe her big-time for this" Haley suggested

"We should buy her a present or something, ooh I know, something dark and depressing that will make my parents flip when they get my credit card bill!"

"They already flip over how high your credit card bill is"

"Not anymore, I pretended to be mom and got my bill tacked onto hers, dad blows his top at her clothing bill not mine" Brooke looked smug

"You're an evil mastermind Brooke Scott"

"I prefer sexy superhero, fighting for truth, justice and the fabulous way!"

"Brooke, Haley! What are you doing just standing there?" Deb cried as she rushed up

"Brooke? Who's Brooke? You have me confused with someone else, sorry!" Brooke said dodging her mom and dragging Haley away by the hand.

"Brooke you're hurting me!" Haley whined

"We already established you're not going to fall over and even if you do this is like an old Hollywood movie set, every gentleman here is obligated to catch you in his big strong manly arms!"

"You've been watching way too much hallmark channel"

"I need to counteract all of the hours of ESPN in the Scott household" Brooke excused

"I thought Deb already evened it up with the shopping channel?"

"She does; now if you were Lucas where would you choose to search for your sexy, gorgeous one of a kind girlfriend in a crowded masquerade ball that's also a good hiding place from a set of annoying, ass-kissing social climbers?" Brooke asked as she stopped to survey the room.

"It's scary that I didn't have to think before I knew you meant your parents"

"They don't call them the Devil Scotts for nothing"

"Why don't we do a loop of the room, if we keep moving then we should be able to evade your parents" Haley suggested

"Good point James, evasion is key"

"And we can look for the boys at the same time"

"Haven't I taught you anything? Boys come to us. You need to make them work for it! Besides Lucas is supposed to be sucking up to me, which means he drags his sorry ass around this beautiful boat for as long as it takes to sweep me off of my Jimmy Choo'd feet"

"You're kind of bossy dude"

"My dear James this is the South; we don't say dude! Now curtsy and follow me" Brooke demanded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan and Lucas both shook hands politely with the business associate of Dans they'd been stuck talking to for the past twenty minutes. Taking their leave they made their way over to the bar, ordering some drinks before snapping up two empty seats at a nearby table.

"What the hell was he on about?" Lucas asked

"I have no idea"

"Nathaniel Scott! What on earth are you doing?" Deb exclaimed as she approached "Both you and your sister are unbelievable!"

"That she is" Lucas smirked getting a sharp kick to the shin from Nathan

"Mom, my name is Nathan, not Nathaniel"

"It's era appropriate, and don't talk back"

"But it's not my name"

"I'm your mother and your name's whatever I say it is"

"Not really" Nathan said scrunching up his face.

"Stop arguing with me Nathaniel! I have too many people to mingle with and I don't need this; now get up and circulate! I have to find out where Brooklyn went"

"Her name's not Brooklyn" Nathan pointed out

"Brooke's here?" Lucas asked hopefully

"Somewhere" Deb huffed "The girls ran off the second they got here, honestly you would think I raised my children in a barn!"

"At least it was an expensive barn" Nathan joked

"Clearly the importance of this evening escapes the both of you. Nathaniel can you do one thing for me? Hide your ego and bad manners and at least pretend you have some class!" she demanded before stalking off.

"My name is not Nathaniel" He gritted out under his breath

"The girls are here, we should go find our ladies" Lucas suggested

"Yeah let's go" Nathan agreed as he stood, eager to find Haley.

"How do you think we'll find them?"

"Brooke's high pitched voice for a start"

"I like her voice" Lucas defended

"You're the only one who does, and by default you have to, if you didn't she'd complain and complain and whine all day looong"

"Thanks I get it" Lucas winced "But I meant what do you think they're wearing?"

"Masks" Nathan deadpanned

"Smartass, but seriously"

"I don't know. Hales said something about the dresses being designed and made and knowing Brooke then they'll be pretty full on"

"Come to think of it, Brooke might've said something about a design process and a dressmaker"

"?" Nathan looked at Lucas questioningly before realisation hit him "You zone her out"

"What? No!"

"Yes you do! Oh this is too good" Nathan cheered

"Lower your voice" Lucas whispered as they began to circle the room

"You block Brooke out!"

"Look she talks alot, and by alot I mean a-lot! Sometimes it's easier to nod and smile then to fake interest"

"She's gonna be pissed"

"She doesn't need to know" Lucas dismissed "I love Brooke, and I love the person she is, but she's still a girl and I'm still a guy and two hours discussing Christian La-whoever doesn't interest me, same as she can't stand more than ten minutes of Kobe and LeBron"

"We are definetly not related"

"But I'm crazy about her, so I fall on my sword"

"Huh?" Nathan said confused

"Nevermind, it's like you and Haley, you love her, so for her you pretend to study"

"I don't pretend"

"Yes you do"

"Trust me I don't, she sees right through me, she makes me _actually_ study or no Haley lips, speaking of can you see my girl anywhere?" Nathan scanned the room intently as they walked

"It's becoming sad how whipped you are"

"Keep talking, we've done five laps of this place and still can't find the girls! Where the hell are they anyway?" Nathan said stopping and looking around.

"I don't know, we have been looking for awhile" Lucas agreed

"Damn these stupid masks" Nathan groaned as he rearranged his own

"Take that off and I disown you" Deb threatened as she materialised from nowhere before disappearing again.

"Why do I complain that my parents are absent?" Nathan grumbled

"Who knows" Lucas replied "Look, clearly wandering around isn't helping us locate the girls, maybe we should stay in one spot for awhile?"

"I need to keep moving"

"We're not gonna find them like this, we should give it a rest for a bit"

"Luke I haven't seen Hales in over a week, and I'm stuck at this suckfest and she's nowhere to be seen I need to find Haley before I go crazy"

"What do you mean before?" Lucas mocked

"Don't mess with me man" Nathan warned before glancing wildly around the room again

"Point taken, look we will find the girls but in the meantime let's have a seat and keep an eye out the girls are probably doing rounds same as us, for all we know we keep missing them"

"Sounds kind of like Brooke but if we stay here chances are my parents will come within ten feet and I'll be forced to run, and all I want right now is Haley"

"Deal" Lucas agreed taking a sip of his drink as he leaned up against a pillar. "We wait and if we see either of you parents you can run, in the meantime we stay here and eventually you'll be with Haley"

"But Luke!" Nathan whined "I want Haley now!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell are they Hales?" Brooke ranted

"I don't know! Can we sit for awhile please my feet are killing me!" Haley complained

"Beauty is pain James"

"And so is my fist connecting with your face!"

"No Nathan sure makes Haley grouchy"

"So do you" Haley grumbled falling into a vacant chair.

"We need to keep moving" Brooke whined

"I need to rest"

"But I need Lucas"

"Brooke why don't you bootleg some champagne and sit for a minute. For all we know they're walking in circles looking for us. If we stay in the one spot both of them will find us in no time" Haley argued

"But Ha-ley!"

"Sit down before I make you" Haley warned

"Fine, but if Lucas hasn't swept me off of my feet as the music swells in the next five minutes I'm holding you personally responsible" Brooke huffed as shr crossed her arms.

"Please just sit down" Haley pleaded

"How do you expect me to be swept off of my feet if I'm not standing?"

"I'm not even going to begin to understand your logic" Haley muttered

"Hi, um Brooke?" a deep male voice asked from behind. Brooke spun around while Haley peeked around her.

"Yeah, um... Julian was it?"

"That's right, you remembered" he smiled

'Well you only kept me company for an hour or two the other week" Brooke shrugged

"It wasn't all bad. I love your dress. The sketches don't do it justice" he complimented.

"Thank-you"

"You're talented, you definetly have an eye for costumes"

"Thank-you again" Brooke said slightly embarrassed as Haley eyed her curiously with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" he said when he noticed the exchange between the girls

"Oh right, I'm sorry" Brooke apologised "This is my bestest friend in the whole wide world and future sister in law, Haley James"

"Hi" Haley smiled

"Hi, Julian Baker" he held out his hand

"Nice to meet you" she said politely "I like your outfit" she eyed his confederate army officer costume.

"Oh thanks, I got the invitation a little last minute, and suits aren't really my thing and well 'Gone with the Wind' I figured it would pass"

"It's definetly original"

"It seems you have an eye for costumes as well" Brooke smiled

"Occupational hazard I guess" he said a little embarrassed "So are you ladies hiding out over here?"

"My escort is unfashionably late" Brooke huffed

"Well how about you wait with me? Maybe on the dancefloor?" he asked

"You know what? Why not? Lead the way kind sir" Brooke took his outstretched hand. Haley watched them move through the couples who were already on the dancefloor until they were out of sight.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing here all on your own on a night like this? A male voice sounded from the chair beside her, causing Haley to stiffen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luke we should have seen them by now" Nathan complained

"And you should have stopped whining by now" Lucas retorted

"Where are they?" Nathan was getting agitated

"They're here – somewhere"

"Then why haven't we seen them?" Nathan pressed

"Nate you need to relax"

"Dude I haven't seen or spoken to Hales in over a week, she's nowhere to be found in this huge suck-fest of a boat and my parents are annoying the crap out of me, DON"T TELL ME TO RELAX!"

"Nice rant! Hi Luke, who's your friend?" A slim brunette walked up in a blood red scooped necked gown with long sleeves and a full skirt.

"Alex?" Lucas asked surprised

"Duh! I know who I am I asked about your friend" she said fixing her gold mask

"Not interested" Nathan snapped at her

"Didn't think you were, egotistical much?" she bit back

"Whatever, where is Haley" he muttered under his breath as he shifted from foot to foot

"Don't mind Nate, girlfriend withdrawals" Lucas mused "So I didn't know you were coming to this thing?"

"Me either" she said as she glanced at Nathan who was bouncing on his toes trying to look over the heads of the large group of people nearby.

"Your parents forcing you to be here?" he questioned

"Chasing a boy" she smirked

"And I'm chasing a girl who clearly doesn't want to be found in this huge room who I should be able to see since she's gotta be the most gorgeous girl in the room but she's hiding, yeah that's gotta be it she's hiding from you you dumbass" Nathan mumbled under his breath agitated

"Right" Lucas scratched his head.

"So you like my dress?" She did a twirl showing off her dress "I borrowed it from the theatre club on campus, they did a production of Emma like two years ago, I know it's not perfect but it's the best I could do on short notice, besides, it makes my breasts look totally awesome" she pushed her chest up as Lucas turned his head to look elsewhere

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Nathan exploded

"She is right here, although she just might now be deaf" Alex grabbed her ear

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Nathan yelled

"You need to calm down" Lucas tried to soothe

"You might pop a blood vessel" Alex watched him closely

"Did I ask for your opinion? "Nathan snapped

"No, but I'm gonna give it anyway" She shrugged "I'm rather observant and I have great opinions, I think it has something to do with my IQ and how well I converse with people it's "

"Isn't one Brooke enough?" Nathan growled before storming off while Alex continued to ramble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be sitting here all on your own, you should be out on the dance floor" he smirked

Haley narrowed her eyes as she stood to leave.

'C'mon baby, don't fight it, me and you are destined to spend at least one night together between the sheets"

"I'd tell you to drop dead but I'd rather not waste my breath" she spat

"Especially when you're gonna need all your energy to scream my name later' he stood up and began to follow her.

"In your dreams" she snarled as she spun around to face him "The only screaming I'll be doing is for the cops" she said angrily

"Like it rough huh?" he smirked as he looked her up and down "I'm cool with that"

"Don't you have a life to ruin?"

"Trust me baby after one night with me you'll never want anyone else"

"Sorry, I'm not into beastiality or necrophilia for that matter" she said sarcastically "Considering when my gorgeous strong _taller and better_ boyfriend sees you near me you'll be a dead man" Haley crossed her arms triumphantly

"He's no match for me sweetheart, you know that"

"I'm going to say this once, nicely, go away, leave me alone and make nice with yourself with thoughts of someone else or it's your funeral" Haley warned

"Why would I want to do that when I have you for company?" he smirked again as he reached and grabbed her by the wrist yanking her against him

"Get off me Asshole" Haley seethed

"You feel so good, I knew you would" he whispered in her ear as she struggled against him

"Get off me!" Haley pushed him away harshly

"Stop fighting it baby!"

"I think you better step back!" another strong male voice interrupted, Haley let out a relieved breath as she spotted the tall boy striding towards them, feeling a smile begin to form on her face.

"This has nothing to do with you" The first guy dismissed turning back to Haley

"That's where I beg to differ, see I believe that Haley told you to get off of her, and when a lady tells you to get off of her you do it"

"Haley's no lady"

"Look asshole" Haley exploded

"Hales, stop, I got this" he looked down at her placing a hand on her waist "Haley's here with me, and as she wants you to leave her alone then I suggest you do so"

"We both know she's not here with you" The first guy smirked "And we both know she's leaving with me"

"Like hell "Haley narrowed her eyes angrily

"I asked nicely, so you better leave before I make you leave" he threatened, Haley looking at him gratefully before throwing a glare of her own at the object of her anger.

"You think you can take me?"

"You want to try me?"

"C'mon let's go, he's not worth it" Haley tried to diffuse the situation before it could escalate. "This is not the time or place, don't ruin this for a lowlife like him"

"You're right" he conceded looking down at her pleading eyes "Let's dance Hales" he said brightly grabbing Haley by the hand and spinning her around before dragging her off towards the dance-floor. "Sorry man, looks like I got the girl" he called over his shoulder. Haley laughed at his antics until they reached the centre of the dancefloor.

"Um I'm not that good at this" she warned him as she looked nervously at the other dancers

"Dancing? Aren't you a cheerleader, they usually know how to dance" he pointed out

"Smart-ass" she slapped his shoulder

"Maybe so, but you're in luck I happen to be a wonderful dancer" he smirked before spinning Haley around doing a couple of twirls and then dipping her low. "And dancing with beautiful girls happens to be my specialty" he winked as Haley laughed. In the next second he'd pulled her straight to her feet and held her in the dance frame before beginning to glide around the floor in the perfect waltz. Haley moved with him, letting him lead as the other dancers began to step back and give them more room as they waltzed around the room, spinning and dipping to the swells in the music. He spun Haley away from him before following her and lifting her and spinning her around effortlessly in his arms. Haley was almost out of breath when her feet hit the floor and they finished with the final strains of the music falling away. "See I told you I was good" he smirked as he leaned her back her golden hair grazing the polished floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" A loud booming voice reverberated around the room making Haley instantly freeze.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas stood by the same pillar as Alex continued to ramble on about a movie that was rumoured to be in preproduction on campus. He was absently nodding his head trying to block her out

"Lucas?" Brooke asked Lucas's head shooting up at the sound. Brooke looked between Lucas and Alex taking in the blood red gown that the brunette wore.

"Brooke!" Lucas exclaimed as Alex's eyes focused on the girl and the tall dark haired guy behind her in a confederate uniform. "I've been looking for you everywhere"

"It doesn't look like it" Brooke said staring at Alex

"There's alot of people in here, and the masks and I didn't know what you were wearing"

"Right" Brooke laughed sarcastically staring at Alex's gown again before glaring at the brunette.

"Well I didn..." he trailed off as he watched the girls glaring at one another before noticing the almost identical dresses that were identical to his own waistcoat and cravat. A split second later realisation landed on him "Shit Brooke, I didn't know" he pleaded

"Wow you all match" Julian said brightly, everyone turning to stare at him.

Before anyone could respond the entire room dropped silent at the sound of shattering glass followed by a high pitched scream and a loud SPLASH!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all I own this storyline but nothing else...

A/N: I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry, Life sometimes suck and so do I, but thank you all for your reviews, your support and much more your patience. Hopefully I can repay you with this chapter... Thanks to my beta/sister for letting me time to use my own laptop so i could update and finally proofreading this for me. I'm gonna work hard to update the next chapter sooner rather than later. I hope you like this one and it answers a few questions and doesn't bring up a few more. Let me know what you thinki!

CHAPTER NINE

The black limo pulled up outside the Ritz Carlton and the doorman stepped forward opening the rear door, helping the young woman out of the backseat. Brooke looked over her shoulder as Julian exited the car behind her and followed her into the hotel lobby.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently

"Not really" Brooke replied as she continued walking

"Brooke" he reached a hand out to halt her.

"I just don't understand" she tried to blink back the tears she could feel forming.

"It might not be what you think"

"I don't know what I'm thinking!" she yelled exasperated walking a few more steps and taking a seat on a plush chair nearby. "Tonight was supposed to be all about us and after waiting for him all night I find him with that whore!" she threw her red beaded mask across the lobby.

"In her defense, she might not be an actual whore. I mean they accept money right so if thats the case... plus I don't think hookers usually get invitations to events like this."

"NOT HELPING!" Brooke glared at him

"Has anyone ever told you you're kind of dramatic?" he asked curiously

"Why am I here with you? Brooke said dumbfounded

"You're boyfriend...Lucas right? Is with the 'whore' wearing almost the same dress as you" he reiterated

"That whores dress was nothing like mine" Brooke seethed

"Definitely" he agreed quickly "Yours is way more gorgeous in every way. Why do you think I'm here?" he grinned boyishly.

"I'm asking myself that"

"Your dress" he reiterated

"Why do I always do this? I might as well have the word idiot tattooed on my forehead! And I'm better than this, I'm Brooke Scott for Christ-sakes!" she ranted before standing up and moving towards the elevator. When she realised Julian wasn't following her she turned around and asked "Aren't you coming?"

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight? I mean maybe we should do this some other time, there's no rush"

"I need to do this, and I'm not the type of person who second-guesses myself. If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked"

"With you I might actually believe that" he chuckled "But I think you should talk to Lucas tonight. It's more than likely not what you think and if you're this upset then I'd say you have something worth fighting for "he counselled "Besides we can do this another time if that's still what you want" he said as he stood up and walked forward a few steps and bent over to the floor picking up her mask

"This is not about Lucas" she denied watching him

"Maybe not. But clearly you're all about him and I think you should be. It's gonna be okay. You just need to talk it out, then kiss it out and then finish up by groping it out" Brooke couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"You know you're something else Julian Baker" she said as he kneeled in front of her

"You're not so bad yourself Brooke Scott" he held the mask out for her

"I wish there were more guys like you out there" she sniffled as she accepted the mask from his fingers

"Me too!" he agreed causing her to laugh again

"Thanks" she said softly once she'd calmed down.

"You're welcome, I'll see you" he said with a soft smile before he turned and walked across the lobby. Brooke watched him leave before entering the waiting elevator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan sat in the back of the limo staring at Haley who was sitting as far from him as physically possible. His parents were across from them, Deb with a restraining hand on her husband who was trying to murder him with his glare. Nathan couldn't care less about his parents or their stupid party. His focus was the gorgeous girl who looked pained to be near him, Nathan could still feel the anger running through him. He'd acted first and thought second and he probably shouldn't have reacted the way he did. But he still hadn't been given an explanation as to why that assholes hands had been all over his girl. As the thought entered his mind, Nathan felt his hands involuntarily curl into fists by his side.

He looked over at Haley again who was staring out the car window. He knew she would be angry. She scolded him constantly that violence was never the answer, but he was not the kind of guy who could sit back and watch some guy all over his girlfriend. The car pulled to a stop in front of the hotel and Haley was out of the car and has disappeared inside within seconds. Nathan tried to follow after her but was stopped by the disapproving growl of his father.

"I'm not finished with you!"

"Whatever" Nathan muttered

"Get your ass back here son" Dan boomed

"Look I'm sorry I ruined your stupid party and I didn't kiss enough ass, punish me tomorrow"

"NATHAN!" Dan yelled as he started to walk off "GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"Dan!" Deb tried to calm him down, "This isn't the place" she motioned to the hotel lobby

"And the party was?" Dan asked incredulously

"I'm sorry I ruined your night "Nathan replied sarcastically

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH BOY!" Dan warned

"Dan!" Deb admonished again "Not now!" she said forcefully before turning to the younger Scott, "Nathan go upstairs and change out of those wet clothes, we'll talk about this tomorrow" she ordered

"Can't wait" he muttered again under his breath before stalking off towards the elevator

"Deb..."

"Not now Dan, you screaming at him causing a scene is only going to make it worse" she chastised him "I'm going to bed if you have any sense you'll come with me and do the same" she turned on her heel and walked away leaving Dan to duck his head and follow behind her silently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley walked into the room she was sharing with Brooke slamming the door behind her. Brooke watched as the tiny blonde threw her bag and shoes on the bed before stomping off to the bathroom slamming that door as well. Brooke quirked an eyebrow when less than a minute later she stomped back out and stood with her back to Brooke, hands on hips. Brooke looked at Haley for a moment before obligingly undoing her corset after which the blonde stormed off to the bathroom again. When the door slammed shut again Brooke picked up the phone from the nightstand and called for room service.

A few minutes later Haley re-emerged dressed in sleep shorts and a tank top, her gown bundled up in her arms. She threw the dress down on top of Brooke's on the chair in the corner before flopping down on the bed beside the brunette. The two girls sat in silence watching the tv for a few moments until they heard a knock on the door. Brooke went to get their room-service but was met by the sight of Nathan instead.

"Wrong room" Brooke snarled before slamming the door in his face.

"Brooke!" Nathan yelled before banging his fist on the door

"FUCK OFF!" Brooke yelled back

"Open the damn door!" he yelled

"NO!"

"BROOKE!"

"There's no Brooke here!"

"FOR FUCKSAKES BROOKE!" Nathan pounded on the door

"WILL YOU SHUIT THE HELL UP!" The door to the left opened and a frazzled looking guy stuck his mussed head out "People are trying to sleep, considering this is a hotel" he growled

"Feel free to call security or better yet the cops" Brooke stuck her own head out her own door.

"That won't be necessary, sorry" Nathan apologised before pushing Brooke back into the room

"Are you trying to get arrested?" Brooke yelled

"Shutup Brooke! Why don't you go visit Luke? "

"Let me think about it? Um no!" she said crossing her arms over her chest "Now unless you've got a triple chocolate mud cake and a pint of cookie dough hidden on you then I suggest you leave"

"I need to talk to Haley"

"Good luck with that" the blonde muttered from her place on the bed

"Hales" Nathan said exasperated while she kept her eyes fixed on the television studiously ignoring him.

"I think Hales has spoken dumbass, now get out before I'm forced to throw you out"

"Like you actually could" he scoffed

"I made you cry at Christmas" she said smugly

"You pulled my hair" he retorted

"Right after I kicked your ass!"

"Whatever, I need to talk to Haley"

"No you need to go" Brooke said trying to push him backwards

"Get off of me Brooke" he tried to grab her wrists

"Prepare for an ass-whoopin!" Brooke threatened as she took out her earrings

"Like that'll ever happen" Nathan rolled his eyes

"After I kick your ass, you're gonna swallow those words and then you can kiss my ass!"

"No thanks I know where it's been" Nathan grimaced

"I hate you!"Brooke screeched punching Nathans arm

"The feelings mutual" he retorted

"Like you even know what that word means!"

"Face it Brookie I'm smarter than you!"

"Like hell you are!" Brooke launched herself at Nathan scratching at him. Nathan tried to fight her off before they both tripped and ended up in a heap on the floor. "Take it back before I turn you into mincemeat!" Brooke yelled before Nathan hooked his leg over hers and flipped her onto her back

"You're fucking crazy!" Nathan pinned Brooke to the floor a smirk gracing his features "And no match for me!"

"Guys just stop!" Haley finally yelled both snapping to look at her. "Brooke you're giving me a headache, and don't smirk at me Nathan Scott because you're not any better. Just get out! I can't take anymore of this, just take your jealous immature overprotective self and get out!" she threw the pillow she'd been holding down on the bed in frustration.

"I can't do that Hales" Nathan denied still pinning Brooke to the floor

"Nathan I need you to go" Haley pleaded

"Not until we talk" he shook his head

"I can't, not tonight" she said rubbing a hand over her eyes

"Well I'm not leaving" he said defiantly. Haley stared him down for a few seconds before standing up from the bed and striding past him.

"Fine, I'll leave"

"Haley!" Nathan called out to the slamming door

"Nice work dumbass!" Brooke slapped him up the back of the head as she managed to wiggle away from him

"FUCK BROOKE!" Nathan yelled

"Do you ever think of anyone other than yourself?" she stood up and turned to face him with her hands on her hips

"Like you can talk" he muttered as he too stood back up dusting off his suit pants

"Actually right now I can, I'm thinking about Haley while you're trying to make yourself feel better"

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"So Hales taking off like a bat out of hell has absolutely nothing to do with you? And the reason you look and smell like a river right now has nothing to do with why she's been pissed off since she got back from the ball" Brooke challenged

"This wasn't my fault!"

"It never is" Brooke retorted while Nathan visibly winced "Look Nate, you're my brother and because unfortunately there's no credit note on family at the mall I keep you around, but Haley's my best friend and whether you meant to or not you've hurt her and I'll be damned if I let you ruin the chance of Haley and me becoming sisters one day"

"It's all about you Brooke"

"Normally I'd say you're right, but tonight is all about Haley. Tomorrow can be all about me"

"And you wonder why Coop calls you Orbit"

"He doesn't call me that"

"Not to your face" Nathan smirked

A second later Nathan ducked out of the room as something heavy hit the closed door. He chuckled to himself as he walked down the hallway until he ran into Lucas stepping off of the elevator.

"If you're looking for Brooke, then I wouldn't without protective headwear" he warned

"That bad?" Lucas winced

"Worse"

"Shit!" Lucas ran a hand through his hair.

"Sucks to be you man"

"I wouldn't get too ahead of yourself man, from the way Haley stormed off of the boat I don't think you're in her good books either"

"Yeah but unlike Brookie, Hales is reasonable and compassionate and has the ability to be quiet long enough for us to work it out. So good luck man"

"You really are an ass" Lucas shook his head

"Maybe, but I'm Haley's ass, well I will be, hopefully" Nathan said a little pensively

"Good luck" Lucas patted him on the shoulder

"You too" Nathan replied motioning to Brookes hotel room.

"Yeah" Lucas scratched the back of his head before scrunching his eyes closed and taking a deep breath before walking off towards Brooke's room. Nathan shrugged as he watched him go. When he was out of sight Nathan turned and ran towards the stairwell that Haley had disappeared into a few minutes prior. Reading the signs as he went, moments later he found himself entering the rooftop pool area. The space was barely lit with the exception of a few hurricane lamps and the pool lights inside the pool itself. He scanned the area, glancing over the sunbeds and red cabanas, landing on Haley's small frame at the far end of the pool. Her feet were tucked under her as her arms were wrapped around tightly over her stomach in an effort to keep warm. Nathan felt his heart both begin to beat rapidly at the sight of her while simultaneously dropping at the sight of her drooped shoulders and what he knew were a steady stream of tears.

Haley could be feisty when she was mad but at the same time she felt hurt more deeply. Her caring and kind nature were uniquely Haley but from time to time it caused her pain. How deeply she felt for others and her compassion were things that Nathan loved about her and undoubtedly were a big part of why he fell for her in the first place. But he hated when it caused her tears. And he hated to see her cry. Note to self; kick own ass.

Nathan slowly walked to the other end of the pool coming to stand about a metre away from her. Nathan thrust his hands into his pockets as he watched her; she was sniffling quietly and hadn't moved an inch from her position by the pool. Nathan stood still as he watched until the sound of her voice broke his thoughts.

"Are you going to just stand there Jackass?" Nathan couldn't help the smirk that came to his face.

"Always thinking about how hot I am?" he couldn't stop the ego. And he knew she'd call him on it.

"More like how your ego's so big it literally can't stay in your head" she snapped. Nathan chuckled as he slipped out of his suit jacket placing it over her shoulders before he kicked off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pant legs, dipping his feet in the water as he sat beside her

"Wow it's heated"

"Kind of like you were earlier" she sneered sarcastically

"You always get me hot under the collar Hales"

"And you always act like a jackass"

"But I'm your jackass" he smiled sweetly while she glared back his earlier anger forgotten "Baby I get that your pissed but you're mine, and no-one elses and that means only I get to dance with you and touch you and look at you..."

"And talk to me, and think about me and be friends with me, and cheerlead with me, and eat with me, and go to school with me" she said sarcastically

"Who's trying to go to school with you" he mock glared

"This whole jealousy thing's getting a little old Nathan"

"I'm not jealous" he denied as she gave him a pointed stare "I'm not!"

"Tell that to Clay's face"

"Frat Boy shouldn't have been dancing with my girl" Nathan said stubbornly

"I'm not just '_your girl'_ you know?"

"I know, you're also my tutor" he deadpanned

"Right" Haley huffed, as she stood up Nathan grabbed for her hand "Don't touch me Nathan!"

"Hales where are you going?"

"It's late and I don't have a _tutoring _session scheduled" she bit out

"Hales I'm sorry, I was kidding"

"You're always kidding Nathan!" she said frustrated

"I know, and I'm sorry will you please just sit back down?" he pleaded

"Why should I?"

"Because it's not in your nature to walk off and leave this unresolved despite the fact that you want to beat my ass right now"

"You don't know me" she crossed her arms

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"I think I do Haley James" he flashed his most charming smile

"I hate you"

"And I love you so it evens out" he shrugged. Haley glared at him before grumbling something incoherently under her breath as she sat back down crossing both her arms and legs keeping herself a good distance from Nathan. "You're so cute when you're trying to be hostile" he pointed out

"I'm not trying, I am hostile!"

"But you still want me" he smirked as she rolled her eyes "Deny it all you want Hales, but we both know it's true"

"Can we please put your self centred opinions on ice and get back to the apology"

"I wasn't going to apologise"

"Yes you were"

"No I wasn't"

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"I haven't seen you in a week and I missed you?"

"Okay put charming Nathan away"

"But my pants are still done up and on" he said looking down at his crotch

"Oh my god!" she breathed out putting her hands over her flushing face as Nathan chuckled "This is not funny"

"You're the one who called me 'Charming Nathan' in summer and were referring to my di"

"Do not even think about finishing that sentence" she warned

"You brought it up, _literally_" he wiggled his eyebrows

"Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths" she shut her eyes

"Just breathe through your nose" Nathan said innocently as Haley's mouth dropped open in shock. "The wide open mouth not helping the mental image babe" he said her mouth instantly snapping shut. "Haley?" Nathan finally asked as she continued to stare at him.

"You can't say that" she managed to get out

"Maybe I should cut back on the jokes" Nathan pondered out loud

"Yes you should" she nodded her head furiously

"Hales..."

"No Nathan, you don't get to Hales me! You're so infuriating! I've spent the last week in knots and not like the little ones that keep big things in place, and I'm definitely not in place, I'm angry and upset and shitty and over it! And despite that I look up and see your face in one of the gizzillion pictures of you I girlishly plastered on my bedroom walls or touch this damn bracelet and I get all mushy and teary and I miss you so damn much that I forget all the reasons you're an ass and should hate you but I can't and so then all I can do is be mopey and miss you and I spent the entire day today stressed and worried that I would look frumpy and tearstained and emotional and needy while you looked your usual drop dead gorgeous self and then you'd realise that I'm not good enough for you and that you were really destined for a supermodel or Madonna and that you were right in not wanting to have sex with me, because why would you want to when you could have sex with Madonna and Brookes gonna be heartbroken because her dream of us becoming sisters will never happen because you're a jackass and you don't want boring Haley James because you're married and having sex with Madonna" Her rant was cutoff by Nathan crashing his lips down on hers. Haley fought the kiss at first but felt her resolve slip as she melted into him. Nathan had one arm wrapped around her as the other cupped her cheek. Haley fully melted into him as his tongue roughly pushed into her mouth causing her to whimper. Nathan held on tighter as he ravaged her lips. Everytime he kissed her it got better and better. He kissed her deeper as her small hands roughly grabbed his hands forcing him closer to her. Nathan groaned at the sensation as her tongue came into play with his forcefully. Eventually they both pulled back resting their foreheads against one another.

"Did that feel like I wanted to have sex with Madonna?" he asked

"No" Haley shook her head before opening her eyes "Hence why I'm so confused"

"I'm sorry baby"

"I don't want you to be sorry; I want you to talk to me"

"I know"

"Why can't you let me in?"

"I want to Hales, it's just..."

"You keep giving me these mixed signals, I mean, you flirt and talk a big game, but then we make out and you just stop. I don't understand" she blinked back tears

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you"

"But you're hurting me now!"

"I know" he closed his eyes putting both hands on her cheeks and leaning in to leave a soft kiss on her lips. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, god I could never want that, it's just..." he trailed off

"You said that already! Nathan please, if you don't want me then just say so!" she pleaded

"No Haley it's not that, there's no way it could ever be that, you've got to believe me that that is not it! God I want you so much it physically hurts but"

"But what?"

"I don't know, it's like I hit this wall, everything is good and you're perfect and I don't know I just can't, but it's not you, it's never you. Trust me when I say that you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen and that it's a fulltime job not ripping your clothes off 24/7. But I need some more time, when I told you I wanted to wait until it was right for us I meant it, we'll get there I know it, I just need some more time"

"It's just hard Nathan"

"Well yeah" he smirked while she rolled her eyes "I know it sucks Hales, but I also know that when it's the right time for us it's gonna be awesome"

"Really?"

"Of course, haven't you heard I'm really good in bed"

"There's the ego again" she rolled her eyes again

"Admit it Hales, you love me and my ego"

"I may love you, but your ego not so much and you're still an ass!"

"What why?" he looked confused

"You tackled Clay overboard!" she exclaimed

"No, I punched him in the face and then _he_ tackled _me_ overboard!"

"You shouldn't have been fighting him!"

"He shouldn't have been hitting on my girl!"

"He wasn't hitting on me, we were dancing"

"He shouldn't have been dancing with my girl!"

"It's just dancing Nathan" Haley said incredulously

"There's no such thing as just dancing with frat boy"

"You're impossible, Clay is harmless"

"Did I tell you he hit on Taylor?" Nathan asked smugly

"No, but she did and from what she said she rather enjoyed it" Haley retorted just as smug

"So you enjoyed dancing with Clay?" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes I did" Haley replied emphatically

"Haley!"

"Because that's all we were doing you jackass!" she yelled

"He's the jackass!"

"Did you consider cutting the jealous crap and asking me _why _I was dancing with Clay?"

"Because you _enjoyed_ it apparently" Nathan muttered agitated

"Because he's a nice guy and whether you believe it or not he was being a good friend to me and to you"

"Not" Nathan scoffed

"Nathan Scott stop being so juvenile!" Haley yelled

"I can't help it! I searched that entire damn boat for you, trying to hide from the Devil Scotts and keep Luke from whining like a little bitch and I find you with him, and that's helping and being a good friend how?"

"He was keeping the ass known as Damien West from hitting on me"

"By hitting on you himself! Wait what did you just say?" Nathan felt his fists involuntarily clenching

"Damien" Haley repeated watching Nathans reaction closely

"West" Nathan gritted out

"Clay dancing with me doesn't seem so bad now does it?" Haley quipped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke stood at the door staring at the tall blonde boy. His shoulders were drooped and his hands were thrust into the pockets of his suit trousers. Brooke appraised his form for a minute before her eyes snapped back to his face. Those eyes were a window to his soul and although it made her feel like a sap she could feel herself losing herself in their depths. As soon as the thought surfaced Brooke buried it staring Lucas down with a steely resolve.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly. The second he opened his mouth Brooke felt her anger melt away. She was still upset but she loved him too much and had missed him too much to argue with what her heart wanted. She stepped aside letting him enter the hotel room and once he was in the centre of the room he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry about tonight I know how important it was to both you and your parents and trust me when I say you're the only girl I wanted to be with tonight. We were just talking, absolutely nothing was going on and nothing happened with..'

"I know" she said softly

"I didn't know she was gonna be there and she was gonna be wearing wait what?"

"Lucas it's okay, I know"

"You know what exactly?" he asked looking for clarification

"That nothing happened with that dress colour stealing Brooke Scott wannabe " she said stiffly before breaking out of her daze "Sorry" she apologised causing Lucas to chuckle loudly Brooke's eyes narrowing in response. "Luke I may be totally cool understanding girlfriend of the year nominee material right now but I wouldn't push it" she warned.

"Right sorry" he replied seriously "You know I would never do anything to hurt you, I really wanted tonight to be special for us" he lamented

"Well it was memorable" Brooke said a little sarcastically as she stepped closer "But it's not over yet" she smiled cheekily

"No it's not" Lucas said placing his hands on her hips before leaning in to leave a soft kiss on her lips "God I missed that" he breathed out when they pulled apart

"Luke?"

"Yeah babe"

"I didn't say stop"

"Your wish is my co" Lucas was cutoff by Brooke attaching her lips forcibly onto his. They kissed passionately for awhile before air became a necessity.

"Have you talked to your parents yet?" Lucas asked

"Way to kill the mood" Brooke rolled her eyes before flopping herself backwards onto the bed. Lucas chuckled at her pout before laying himself beside her and placing his hand on her hip rubbing the exposed skin between her sleep shorts and tank top.

"I'm sorry I know tonight didn't turn out as you had hoped" Lucas apologised.

"I wouldn't say that" Brooke giggled "I'm in a hotel room with the hottest guy in North Carolina and my brother fell overboard, win-win" she smiled

"Technically he was pushed"

"Either way he ended up _overboard_" Brooke pointed out

"Good point" Lucas conceded "Although you're wrong babe I could definitely be considered one of the hottest guys in the southern states, if not the country not just in North Carolina"

"You've been spending way too much time with Nathan"

"Babe, I've always spent too much time with Nathan"

"And they say that college is supposed to encourage maturity" she mocked

"Hey" he grabbed her by the arm as he placed a chaste kiss to her lips."I've always been mature for my age" he protested

"True" Brooke agreed "But you lose points because you're friends with Nate...and Tim"

"I can't really argue with that" Lucas looked pensive "Especially after his behaviour tonight, although I should've expected it after he spent most of the night whining like a little bitch that he couldn't find Hales, he's so whipped"

"Like you can talk"

"I am not whipped" Lucas denied

"Face it baby you're whipped' she said smacking him with a pillow challengingly 'but on the plus side" she whispered in his ear "You're whipped by me" Lucas closed his eyes and gulped, letting his eyes open when he felt Brooke shift so she was straddling his waist before dropping a soft kiss to his neck.

"I guess I can be whipped when it's you" he gave in tangling his hands into her hair, pulling the elastic out so her hair framed them as their mouths met hotly while Brookes fingers worked to rid Lucas of his shirt. When they'd broken apart, Lucas rested his forehead against hers staring into her bright eyes "I love you Brooke Scott"

"I love you too" she smiled

"But Nathans more whipped than me" Brooke sat back on her heels and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared down at him "You can't argue with that" he defended his statement

"Really?"

"Definitely" he nodded as Brooke pulled her tank top over her head and dropped it beside him on the bed, smirking at the look of awe on his face. "Not" he managed to get out as he sat up and captured her lips again.

"That's what I thought" Brooke giggled as he flipped them over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nathan you need to calm down" Haley said putting her hands on his waist in an aid to stop his angry pacing

"I can't, I'm gonna kill him Hales, I'm gonna rip off his stupid Damien West arms and beat him to death with them! He'll rue the day he ever messed with Nathan Scott!" he exploded

"It's scary how much you sound like Brooke right now" Haley muttered her head snapping to look at Nathan who was glaring "Sorry, not helping?"

"What the hell was he even doing there?"

"I don't know, his dad is a pretty successful businessman and gives alot of money to charity, and it was a charity event full of successful people giving alot of money to charity so it seems reasonable that he would be there and that'

"Haley!"

"Sorry" she smiled sheepishly as he started to pace again

"I can't escape him! He has this sick fascination with torturing me. But messing with you; that's just not gonna happen. I'll kill him first and bury him under the river-court so every dunk is a personal screw you to the asshole, what was he even doing there anyway?" Nathans rant was cut-off when Haley grabbed his face bringing it down and crashing his lips against her own. She kissed him fiercely for a few moments, Nathans arms instinctively wrapping around her.

"Mmm' he moaned as they pulled apart.

"Yeah that too" Haley agreed before slapping him on the chest "God Nathan, you're so easily distracted! I know I shouldn't complain because it's a good thing because you're easily distracted by me and I'm your girlfriend so that should be the case but it makes it hard to have a serious conversation with you one minute you're ranting and raving the next you're kissing me and you're mind goes blank although Brooke says your mind is always blank but she has to say that because she's your sister and a younger sister at that and that's what younger sisters do although me not so much despite being younger than my sisters although I guess I have done some little sister stuff there was this one time with Taylor..." this time she was cut-off by Nathans lips on hers. He kissed her for a few minutes his hands on her cheeks. When he pulled back she looked up at him "I was rambling wasn't I"

"Just a little, but it's nice to know that you're easily distracted by me too, but then again who could blame you?" he smirked

"Right" she crossed her arms

"I was joking" he said wrapping his arms tighter around her

"You better have been when you were talking about murdering Damien, because although he's an ass and I can't stand him, you can't kill him because the state of North Carolina would frown upon it and they'll send you to jail and that can't happen because I need you here and anything else is completely unacceptable" she blinked back tears

"I'm not going anywhere baby I promise" he said kissing her again. Haley melted into the kiss her arms uncrossing to grip his biceps.

"And I promise I'll never not kiss you like that" Haley tried to get her breathing back to normal

"You better" Nathan said playfully

"C'mon" Haley took Nathans hand and pulled him down to sit beside her wrapping his arm around her as they both placed their feet into the pool. Haley started to play with his fingers as he dropped a kiss to her temple. "I know that tonight didn't pan out the way either of us expected or wanted; but Nathan you can't react in that way. You have to trust me, I love you and no-one else, I think I've made it quite clear and if we're going to make this long distance thing work then we have to trust each other"

"I know that Hales"

"You say that but your actions don't reflect that, you can't beat up every guy who talks to me"

"But Hales"

"But nothing. I love you end of story, period. Now I need you to show me that you love me by apologising to Clay"

"No way" Nathan denied emphatically

"Yes way"

"Haley"

"Nathan, as I was saying before your hardheaded temper tantrum; Damien was being his usual assy self. I tried to get rid of him without causing a scene but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Clay intervened, had a few words and then I dragged him away before it could turn into a fight. He was helping _us_ out; well he _was_ until you swooped in like a knight in shiny ass-hat"

"I'm not an ass-hat"

"That's a matter of opinion"

"Hales"

"What it's true, besides don't interrupt. You had no right to start that fight, he was doing the right thing and you just stormed in there"

"It wasn't like that" Nathan denied

"Oh really?' Haley asked

_FLASHBACK_

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Nathan yelled as he spotted Haley who was currently dipped in the arms of Clay frat boy Evans whose hands were suspiciously close to her ass._

"_Nathan" Haley froze staring at the angry blue eyes of her boyfriend_

"_Hay Nate' Clay greeted lifting Haley back to a standing position and turning her so they were facing the dark haired boy._

"_Don't" he warned looking between the two before focusing his eyes back on the blonde boy "Get your hands off of my girlfriends ass" he gritted out_

"_Technically my hands are just over her ass" Clay quipped back, before anyone could utter a word Nathan had shot his fist out connecting cleanly with the other boys eye._

"_Crap that hurt!" Clay grabbed his face_

"_Nathan!" Haley admonished as Clay stumbled a little bit_

"_Ow!" Clay cried out again when Nathan punched him again the force knocking him backwards into a cocktail waitress the tray of champagne flutes going flying drenching a nearby woman as the rest smashed into shards on the dancefloor._

"_Oh my god" a few people exclaimed as the band stopped playing. Nathan looked at the other boy enraged as Haley helped him to his feet. Clay shrugged free of Haleys grip before turning to her and apologising "I'm sorry Haley for what I'm about to do but Nate needs to cool off" he said nonchalantly as he shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to her. Before Nathan could swing at him again he lunged at the raven haired boy, the force of Clay hitting Nathans midsection sending them both sprawling backwards and as the entire party looked on in shock Nathan and Clay tumbled arms and legs flailing over the railing into the murky water below with a loud 'SPLASH!"_

_End of flashback_

"I can't believe he did that?" Nathan shook his head

"He had to stop you pummelling his face somehow"

"Are you defending him?"

"No, but I won't defend you either, and trust me it's gonna get worse, what did Dan say?"

"Hmmm" Nathan winced

"I thought so" she shrugged

"Okay maybe I overreacted"

'Maybe?"

"Okay I did, but I still don't like Clay" he said stubbornly

"You don't have to"

"Huh? Since when? You were all give me a C! Ten minutes ago"

"You don't have to like Clay but that also doesn't mean that I have to hate him. He did a nice thing for us and whether you like it or not that's how it is and you have to accept it. Besides I think you two might get along if you just try and furthermore rather than hating on Clay you could use that energy to love me instead"

"When you put it like that" he grumbled

"Thats my boy...kind of"

"I can definitely love you" he said softly leaning in and leaving a soft kiss "That's if I ever get away from Dan and his colourful punishments to ever see you again"

"Yeah he knows how to dish them out, and although they're horrible I wouldn't call it colourful"

"After running Dans version of suicides, the puke is very colourful" Nathan replied

"Ewww" Haley shook her head "Although I'm sure he'd be easier on you when he knows that you've accepted responsibility for your actions and have apologised to Clay" Haley said sweetly

"Haley" He closed his eyes

"Nathan" she trilled back grinning

"Fine, but I'm doing it for you, and my stomach" he said annoyed

"I love you baby"

"Yeah yeah, tell it to whoever has to clean up the vomit" he grumbled before brightening "Can I at least pummel Damien? He was an ass and it's only fair I give him a black eye or two"

"Nathan"

"What?"

"Violence never solves anything"

"Thats where I beg to differ, being violent against dropkicks like Damien is practically mandatory in the gentlemans handbook and by beating his ass I solve the problem of him hitting on you"

"There is no logic in that" Haley argued "Can't you just be the bigger person and move on and be happy and successful and stick it to him that way? It's not like you can't rub it in his face by winning the whole NCb thingamabob this year"

"The what?"

"The thing that you play for when you play sports you know the whatsamacallsit?"

"Are you speaking english?"

"You're the athlete you should know what I'm talking about!"

"Not even a trained speech therapist would know what you're talking about"

The NCAb or NCBA" Haley said annoyed "I don't even like basketball" she muttered

"Do you mean the NCAA?" Nathan snickered

"That's what I said!"

"Not even close" he started to laugh

"If you're just gonna laugh then I guess I should go" she tried to stand up.

"Oh no you don't" Nathan reached out grabbing for her but the sudden action caused her to lose her balance and she tumbled backwards into the heated pool.

"Na'than!" she shrieked before hitting the water with a splash.

"Oh shit baby I'm sorry" he apologised as he reached a hand out to her as she pushed her hair back from her face.

"I'm sure you are" she grumbled as she reached for his hand but instead of letting him pull her out of the water she dug her heels into the floor of the pool causing to Nathan to stumble of balance and fall into the pool himself. When Nathan resurfaced all he could hear was the peals of laughter coming from his girlfriend.

"You think thats funny?" he asked grabbing her around the waist and dunking them both

'Nate!" Haley whined as she tried to swim away from him

"I'm sorry baby"

"No you're not" she pouted as she continued to put distance between them

"I am, just come back over here"

"No" she shook her head

"Please" he begged as he slowly moved after her

"No" she repeated before splashing him in the face, her laughter being heard immediately after

"You're so gonna pay for that" Nathan brushed the water from his hair before diving after her. Haley screamed as she tried to swim away but his longer arms and legs gave her no chance. Mere seconds later he had her boxed into the side of the pool. "I think you need to make it up to me"

"Wwhat did you have in mind?"

"Mmm I don't know" he said huskily as he slowly leaned in and left a lingering kiss on her neck "Maybe something like that"

"Like this?' she opened her eyes before turning her head so she could leave a lingering kiss of her own on Nathans neck

"Mhmmm" he agreed closing his eyes "Or maybe just some of this" he smiled before wrapping his arms securely around her waist before pushing off with his feet, letting himself float backwards with Haley in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys! Yes your eyes are not deceiving you its an update, i completely suck but life has been ridiculous for awhile. I've had no time for myself and with minimal response for this story my enthusiasm started to wane. But i'm gonna try and work on the timemanagement thing and see where it takes me I still have big plans for this so hopefully you'll stick with me while i get the thoughts from my head into Microsoft word in arial 12 point type. Thanks to everyone who have stuck by this story, read and reviewed you made me come back to this. I did consider not finishing and taking this down and leaving ngb as a solo but i want to get this done, and it seems there might be a few of u that feel the same way. So this is for you. I would thank my beta, but after whining nonstop for too long with no action I've updated this unbeta'ed, so boo to you. If i wasn't on a no chocolate timeout right now I'd raid your stash!**

**I hope you enjoy this I'm trying to set the story up. As always please read, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

DISCLAIMER: OTHER THAN MY WARPED IDEAS IT BELONGS TO SCHWAHN!

CHAPTER TEN

"_This is nice" Haley said as Nathan kissed her neck._

"_Mhmmm"_

"_It was such a good idea"_

"_Mhmmmmm" he mumbled into her neck as he moved lower to leave a trail over her collarbone_

"_And it's such a beautiful day, too much of a waste being inside"_

"_Mmmmm"_

"_It just sucks that we have to go home soon"_

"_Mmmmmm"_

"_I wish we could do this more often"_

"_Mhmmmm"_

"_But with us in separate places for the time being I guess we need to make use of what time we have, and it was nice of you to suggest that Brooke and Luke spend the day alone as well, I mean things haven't gone exactly to plan last night to mention this year and I'm sure they appreciate getting the chance to spend some real alone time together. What do you think they're doing?"_

"_I don't care" Nathan mumbled as he continued to kiss her throat_

"_Of course you do, I mean Luke is your best friend and Brooke is your sister and my best friend, you care about them and.."_

"_Haley read my lips: I...don't...care and now my lips will return to their previous activities" he said before attacking her with kisses once more_

"_I'm just saying it was a nice thing you did for them"_

"_I didn't do it for them" he groaned when Haley sat up on the grass where they had laid out a picnic lunch earlier._

"_Of course you did"_

"_No I didn't, I did it to escape the lecture Dad was preparing for me and so I could spend the day with my girl with no interruptions, well I thought there'd be no interruptions" he gave her a pointed stare_

'_What?"_

"_Hales I've been trying to kiss you for the past hour and babe you haven't shut up"_

"_Yes I have!"_

"_No you haven't"_

"_Yes I have, I ate lunch" she pointed out smugly_

"_The only thing you've used your mouth for other than constant chatter" he complained_

"_What are you insinuating?"_

"_I don't know what that word means" he shook his head_

"_What are you trying to say?"_

"_Are we involved in the same conversation?" Nathan looked confused_

"_Honestly sometimes you're so frustrating, you have a one trackmind has anyone ever told you that, you know there's more to spending time together then just making out. I have a brain you know Nathan and there's more to me then just my mouth. God you're so easily distracted! One of these days wait is that Mr Whippy?" _

"_Really?' Nathan looked amused_

"_C'mon Nathan let's get some ice cream" she said excitedly as she dragged him to his feet and off in the direction of the ice cream van._

Nathan was brought out of his daydream by the sound of books landing on the desk beside him. His head snapped up at the sound of hushed laughter coming from Tony, Taylor and David who were eyeing him with mirth. After morning practice Tony and Nathan had headed to their business class then the library to start work on an assignment. Shortly after they had been joined by Taylor and David and had been comfortably studying since. Well Taylor had been painting her nails and Nathan had been daydreaming about Haley and the day after the masquerade ball for the past hour. He looked up from the large textbook that was on the table next to him and then the smirking face of the tall blonde who had dropped them.

"Go away frat boy" Nathan grumbled trying to concentrate on the page in front of him.

"I can't" Clay shook his head before dropping into a vacant chair at the table. "You see I got a lovely text from your blonde goddess saying that you wished to speak to me urgently and not to let you out of my sight until you said what you needed to say"

"Traitor" Nathan muttered under his breath

"Sorry I missed that" Clay replied before continuing "Which considering this is my conversation is really unacceptable. Maybe you could turn your decibels up a notch or watch your enunciation or talk to my face and not my chest" he quipped getting more snickers from the others.

Nathan shot a glare at the others before turning to Clay "It was nothing don't worry about it" he said through gritted teeth.

"But Haley said not to let you say it was _nothing_" Clay pressed

"Yeah Nate, I'm sure it's something" Taylor added

"It's nothing" he replied pretending to read his textbook.

"I beg to differ" Clay crossed his arms

"I don't know what she was talking about" Nathan tried to ignore them

"Yes you do" Taylor took the book away from him.

"I was reading that" Nathan complained

"No you weren't"

"Taylor" Nathan warned

"That's my book" she pointed to the cover "Unless you're thinking about changing your major to event management with a minor in fashion" she said pointedly causing the rest of the group to snicker while Nathan inwardly groaned. "Besides I believe you were trying to have a heart to heart with goldilocks over here"

"That he was" Clay agreed

"Don't you have a freshman to corrupt?" Nathan grumbled

"Jacks in class, and I prefer enriching existence whilst broadening the horizons of someone not as fortunate as I"

"Huh?"

"I'm improving his quality of life"

"He's not dying Frat boy" Tony rolled his eyes

"Metaphorically speaking maybe he was, when I found him he was floundering in a sea of uncertainty and selfdoubt. Now he is confident and drowning in self belief. He exudes positivity and sex appeal and has the rest of his life opening ahead of him like the open highway"

"Yesterday he was on the quad dressed as a chicken" Tony pointed out

"Memories my friend, memories is what college is all about"

"I thought it was to get an education" David eyed Clay

"It's all part of the journey. That's why we're here. To forge ahead and experience life in a way that only college can provide and to hear what Nate has to tell me"

"Damn" Nate closed his eyes

"So close" Tony chuckled. Before anyone could say anything Nathans phone rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out before answering the phone.

"Hey baby"..."But I"..."I told yo"... "I was gonn"..." But"..."Fine"..."Yes"..."I promise"..."Okay"..."Alright I love you too"..."I'll call you later"..."Bye". Nathan hung his phone up and put it back in his pocket. He sent a death glare towards Taylor before turning to look at the blonde

"I'm sorry" he said to Clay before turning back to his books. The group shared a confused look before cracking up in hysterics. The group were broken apart by a library aide shushing them. Nathan stared at his friends like they had two heads. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Have you ever apologised to anyone before?" Taylor regained the power to speak first.

"Of course I have!"

"Sorry, Nate but you suck at it" Clay snickered

"Do you want me to revoke it?" Nathan threatened the blonde boy.

"Technically you would have to really apologise first" Clay replied "And technically my face isn't getting any better" he pointed to his blackened eye.

"Nice job" Tony elbowed Nathan

"I try" Nathan grinned back

"Yeah tried to drown me" Clay interjected

"You pushed me overboard"

"To stop you from destroying my money maker" Clay pointed to his face again

"If that's your money maker you better sign up for unemployment now" Nathan quipped

"Right" Clay pulled out his cell and started typing.

"What are you doing?" David asked with a raised eyebrow

"Texting Haley" Clay answered nonchalantly

"That's not necessary" Nathan reached for the phone

"On contraire my dear friend, she promised a genuine, remorseful and sincere apology from Muhammad Ali over here and as I am yet to receive this than I am left with no other option"

"You're right" Nathan conceded

"Of course I am" Clay looked at Nathan over the top of his phone

"I am the greatest it's true" he smirked for a split second before Taylor leaned across and slapped him up the back of the head. "Ow"

"You deserved it now apologise" she ordered

'Who died and made you queen bitch?" Nathan rubbed the sore spot

"The North Carolina Cheerleading Association" she smiled back "Now do it"

"Fine" Nathan relented

"And I want to hear it with some feeling" Clay encouraged

"Do you want an apology or not?" Nathan snapped agitated

"Not in that tone of voice" Clay said jokingly

"I'm in hell" Nathan grumbled

"C'mon Nate, it's not that hard, you say sorry for attacking my face with your fists whilst I; in true gentlemanly fashion was defending the honour of our fair maiden"

"I thought you were from Florida" David asked

"Besides the point" Clay dismissed "The point is that an overstimulated Neanderthal with an inferiority complex was hitting on the heroine of our story and I as a true friend and an awesome agent swooped in and saved the day. Yet rather than thanking me and buying me a cold beverage, our hero over here attacked my face with his athletic basketballer fists which could endanger both of our careers by the way; leaving me with no choice but to even the playing field by well; changing the playing water so to speak"

"Did you get any of that?" Tony asked the table whilst Nathan glared at the blonde

"Don't confuse the situation with your big words and whatever" Nathan denied "Haley was being hit on by an asshole yes, but then you hit on her yourself with your twinkle toes" Nathan argued

"Twinkle toes?" David asked the others whilst being completely ignored by the two arguing

"We were dancing, and rather well if I do say so myself, Haley actually complimented my ability"

"How good are you?" Taylor asked

"Don't encourage him" Nathan ordered

"Shutup Nathan, Frat boy and I are talking"

"Why does that name sound so much better rolling off your tongue" Clay asked

"Everything is better rolling off my tongue" Taylor shrugged

"It's true" David smiled getting a glare from Nathan while Tony tried to cover his laughter

"Your hands were all over her ass!" Nathan exploded

"I deny that accusation, my hands held a perfect dance frame" Clay denied

"Your hands are gunna be broken in a minute" Nathan threatened

"Apologise" Taylor fake coughed

"No" Nathan crossed his arms

"I would man" Tony agreed looking down at his phone

"What why? You're _my_ friend"

"True, but I also have to live with homeboy, besides your woman is kinda scary, and she's waiting" he held up his phone so Nathan could see the screen and Haley's current facebook status.

"**Haley James is happy her guy is going to be the bigger man**" he read out loud "What the hell is that supposed to mean" he grumbled before looking down at the new comment "Taylor!"

"What it's true" she shrugged with a smug smile  
"**He has to grow a pair first"** David read out loud from Taylors phone before snickering along with Tony and Clay.

"Right" Nathan pulled out his own phone and starting tapping away.

"Nothing you come up with beats that" Taylor smirked

"Besides I believe you were oh I don't know apologising for assaulting this perfection. I mean really Nathan I go out of my way for you. It's all part of being professional. But I assure you that there is an anger management clause in your contract."

"What the hell are you rambling about?"

"Nathan I may be your agent but I am also your friend and that means I look out for your best interests; and that includes keeping asshats away from your woman"

"How do I keep away this asshat?" Nathan asked Tony

"I understand your anger and hesitation Nathan. Trust is an issue for me too, however I choose to look at it positively; it's a challenge. But it's one we can overcome together. As your agent I promise to look out for you; get you the best lunch and library tables and the best seat on the team bus, whilst you promise not to pummel my face when you get angry. It's a give and take relationship. So I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. You don't have to apologise, hell if I were you and saw me dancing with Haley I would beat me too. But I was only saving the damsel, and if that gets me fired then so be it"

"Well technically I can't fire you"

"I know clauses and such but still, So we cool man? That's awesome. I gotta go work on your endorsements. One of the clubs on campus is talking about having you appear at one of their events. But trust me I'll get you the best possible deal, how do you feel about ruffles? Never mind I'll work on it and let you know. Okay peace out my brothers" he gave them all the peace sign before gathering his books and walking out of the library stopping to wink at a couple of senior girls by the front tables

"But you're not my agent!" Nathan yelled after him "What the hell just happened?"

"I think frat boy just apologised to himself on your behalf" Tony answered

"Needs to grow a pair" Taylor fake-coughed causing the rest of the table to snicker. Nathan glared at the group before gathering his books together and storming out of the library typing on his phone as he went.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley put the books from her last class away in her locker while searching for her history book. Most of the day had passed uneventfully with Brooke talking nonstop through lunch about her "magical" day with Lucas after the masquerade ball the previous weekend. Even chatter about the Ravens upcoming first game of the season couldn't derail her. Haley was just closing her locker when she felt someone knock into her with their shoulder.

"Watch where you're going" Sue Garvey sneered

"Considering I'm stationary and you're moving I'd suggest you follow your own advice" Haley replied curtly

"I guess I'm just a little tired, big weekend you know how it is"

"My need to know about your weekend died out around the same time as you're cheerleading talent" Haley rolled her eyes. Sue had been a bigger bitch than usual for the past few weeks and was quickly getting on Haley's last nerve.

"So you are dying to know, although I'm not surprised Nate didn't tell you about my visit, Dukes such a beautiful place to spend the weekend" Sue smirked

"Yeah it is" Haley agreed "But so is Charlotte"

"Duke's not in Charlotte"

"No but _Nathan_ was...this weekend" Haley smirked as the gleam dropped from the brunette. "I'll let him know you liked Duke, and that you were happy to hear how much he _enjoyed _Charlotte".

"You do that" Sue glared back

"She will while you drop dead or something equally productive" Brooke sneered as she approached with Peyton in tow.

"Brooke... and Peyton" Sue glared

"Spew" The tall blonde retorted with a smirk "Ready for history Hales?" she asked as she linked arms with the shorter blonde who was still eyeballing the brunette

"Sure" she replied

"Good let's go, don't let the drool trip you on your ass, or do" Brooke called over her shoulder before turning back to her friends as they walked down the hallway towards their classes.

"You might want to watch the deathmatching in the hallways, Whiteys still pissed about two of his players joining the cheer squad and is looking for any excuse to rip us to shreds"

"I'll rip Garvey to shreds, did you hear her? Insinuating she spent the weekend with Nathan! As if I wouldn't have a clue what my boyfriend was upto. Stupid cow" Haley seethed

"True" Peyton agreed while Brooke started distractedly texting on her phone.

"I mean with the advances in technology there is no such thing as emotional separation!" Haley ranted as they entered their history class waving to Brooke as she continued down the hall to her own class phone still firmly in hand "I mean we have email and text messages and skype and IM and then there's phone calls and love letters and all the options presented by facebook.."

"How good is facebook" Bevin asked cheerily as Haley took the seat beside the blonde with Peyton on her left. "Your status today has caused a college meltdown, I'm inviting myself to your house for Christmas"

"What?" both Peyton and Haley looked confused before Haley took Bevins phone from her

"Taylor and Nathan have a game of facebook bitch slap happening with those comments" Bevin laughed as Haley shook her head as she read the long list of comments from Nathan and Taylor insulting one another under her last status update. "Although why no-one likes my comment I'll never know" the blonde mused

"**Nathan is the bigger man he wears a size 14**" Peyton read out loud while Haley handed the phone back to the blonde. Before anyone could say anything else their teacher entered the room quieting the class down as he held up a pile of papers that he started to hand out.

"I've graded your first essay, and I'm surprised to say they weren't all bad, in fact in general your grasp of the impact of the great wars is quite good, but then again as seniors it should be by now"

"Awesome grade go Bev-in, go Bev-in" she celebrated her grade after receiving her paper

"You're right, a B minus can be considered an awesome grade, although Miss Mirskey it may have been higher if you hadn't cited Noah and Allie from the Notebook as your example of post war life" he said pointedly as he made his way back to the front of the room to lean against his desk while Peyton snickered.

"Why not?" Bevin argued "They're the perfect example of post war love"

"They're not real for a start Miss Mirskey"

"I have never" Bevin looked offended

"You raise some good points but maybe you can look at someone with a true story on your next paper"

"Not again" Haley muttered

"Noah and Allie are as true as it gets" Bevin argued while Peyton smacked her head on her desk.

"It may feel that way to you Miss Mirskey but that's not the point"

"Of course it is!" she exploded "Noah is a war hero, he watched his best friend die in front of him in the midst of battle. He watched him take his final breath on that cold, dirty, bloody field. That last breath took away chances of love, of family, of a home, of a future! And Noah promised that he would not let his own love and life die, he would never give up. He would carry on for his friend and his one true love. That's why he never gave up." Bevin argued.

"Kill me now" Peyton whispered as Haley snickered while Bevin continued on her rant

"Just like those terrible days of battle Noah continued on and he built that house, because if he could survive the war he could survive anything and it would make him stronger and he would eventually be back in the arms of the woman he loved and he could thank the war for the strength not to give up on Allie. One of the greatest things to come from the war was Noah and Allie back together. When we watch the Notebook we know true mateship and true sacrifice and what it means to know loss but also true love"

"It's an interesting theory Miss Mirskey"

"It's not a theory" she replied staring the teacher in the eye "It's the power of the Notebook"

"It's a movie" Peyton muttered

"And on that note, today we're focusing on the great depression, it occurred between the two great wars"

"Isn't that a little politically incorrect" Bevin gasped "I mean as far as I know depression is a disease I'd hardly refer to it as "great" Bevin said using finger brackets.

"I take it back... kill me now" Peyton said to Haley.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We only have a few days until the first game of our season and it's time for the Ravens to lift a few notches" Brooke was standing in front of the cheer squad after practice had ended. "And I have to say I liked what I saw out there today. You were focused, you were flexible and above all you were listening to me so all in all good job everyone" she said happily while everyone sighed in relief. "But tomorrow is a new day, no resting on your laurels and no thinking by any means that practice tomorrow will be easy, which goes double for you Miss Haley '_too busy sexting my dumbass of a brother to listen to my inspiring post practice speech_'" Brooke ended sarcastically while everyone turned to stare at Haley who put her phone down in her lap sheepishly. "Now hit the showers" she dismissed the squad.

"Nice speech captain" Peyton said after most of the squad had dispersed to the locker rooms and out of the gym.

"I know I was inspired" Bevin added brightly

"Bevin please remove your lips from my ass" Brooke replied

"Okay" she grinned back just as brightly before stopping and looking away slighty confused.

"Sorry about the phone thing" Haley apologised "Although yours has been surgically attached to your hand all day"

"Just be thankful that it's you Hales anyone else I would've been forced to go all Naomi Campbell on your ass" Brooke said pointedly

"I'm sorry, but Nate and Taylor are trying to destroy one another via social networking and Sue is trying to make me crazy and jealous, and the best way to calm me down is to talk to my usually sweet boyfriend who is currently in his communication class and won't text me back. As if I wouldn't know where my boyfriend was all weekend, and as if he would ever spend five minutes let alone an entire weekend with that whore! Besides Nathan and I are fully committed to one another and the chances that he would even go near her are as small as the chance of me ever getting a B on my homework. Who the hell does she think she is? Nathan is my boyfriend! MY BOYFRIEND DO YOU HEAR ME?" Haley exploded

"Whoa!" Bevin and Brooke looked taken aback.

"It was only a matter of time before she started showing Brooke like tendencies" Peyton shook her head.

"Where the hell did that come from Hales?" Brooke looked a little shocked.

"I hate her" Haley seethed

"Why are you so angry?" Peyton asked "We all know she's the jealous one and you have nothing to worry about when it comes to her"

"I know, it just makes me so mad!"

"STUPID WHORE!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke you don't know why Haley is mad" Peyton pointed out

"I don't need to know P Sawyer. She has upset my friend and that's enough in itself. Noone hurts my best friend and gets away with it! So I'm all in for operation destroy Sue Gerbil!" Brooke cheered

"Garvey" Peyton corrected

"I like Brooke's name better" Haley interjected

"Haha Gerbil that's funny" Bevin snickered.

"So girls what's the plan for the bitch" Brooke asked

"Did you have to get her started?" Peyton looked at Haley.

"She has chosen to mess with my Naley which means by default she's messed with me. And in all the years that we've known each other, have I ever let anyone mess with me?" Brooke asked Peyton pointedly

"You let Lucas mess up your hair" Bevin said brightly to which the rest of the group groaned.

"Bevin, just go ...do something" Brooke dismissed before turning to the group. "Okay let's go you two" she grabbed her gym bag and started striding off towards the exit.

"Brooke where are you going?" Haley called after her.

"Planning the downfall of a bitch, are you coming or what?" she asked over her shoulder without stopping.

"That's what she said" Peyton snickered to Haley as they followed her out of the gym to the parking lot.

"I heard that and I did" Brooke retorted

A half hour later, Haley was in the Sawyer kitchen putting together a tray of snacks. As she was putting the popcorn in the microwave her phone rang causing her to stop.

"Hello"

"Hey beautiful"

"Don't beautiful me" she replied..

"Why? You are beautiful"

"Don't try and charm me and whatever else you do to butter me up, you're in trouble mister"

"What why?"

"Fighting with my sister for one thing"

"I'm not fighting with her; she's fighting with me!"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard"

"No it's not, you've spoken to Tim plenty of times and he regularly says the dumbest thing you've ever heard" Nathan corrected.

"Whatever, you're still being dumb, and on the topic did you apologise to Clay?"

"That's a little harsh Hales, and yes I did apologise to frat boy"

"And by did you actually say sorry?"

"Technically Frat boy said sorry to himself on my behalf which I guess was nice of him to do"

"Nathan you were supposed to say sorry and mean it!"

"Trust me Clay was very sincere in his words"

"Which explains Clays current facebook status" Haley muttered

"Are you and Clay facebook friends?" Nathan asked annoyed

"Yes and so are you" Haley replied

"Since when?"

"Pretty much the start of semester" she shrugged as she pulled the now ready popcorn from the microwave.

"Haley you're meant to be my girlfriend, _not _frat boys facebook friend"

"It's not a big deal Nathan and I'm only one of many"

"Why don't those words make me feel better?"

"I don't know you're the one with the fanclub anyway?"

"Huh?" Nathan asked

"Even graduated... which I helped you to do by the way... you're still the most popular guy at Tree Hill High with a bunch of girls ready to take my place at your side at anytime, but why am I telling you this you probably love the attention. I mean before we got together you were the stud of the town" she ranted

"Stud?" he asked

"You spent a great deal of time batting them away with a stick and despite the fact you now live over an hour away they still want a piece of you despite the fact that you have a girlfriend that goes to school with them, it's ridiculous honestly!"

"Hales what happened?"

"I don't know you tell me?" she accused

"Huh?" Nathan was taken aback

"How is Sue Garvey doing?"

"Who?" Nathan asked

"Don't play dumb, you know who she is she's the president of the Nathan Scott fanclub"

"I thought you were the president" Nathan quipped

"Apparently she became the president this weekend at Duke" she said icily

"I was in Charlotte with you this weekend...wasn't I?"

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!" she screeched

"What the hell!" Nathan pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it.

"I am very upset right now Nathan!"

"I can tell, baby what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry" she sighed

"Babe talk to me"

"I'm sorry Nathan" she sniffled. "I hate this. God I'm becoming one of those neurotic girlfriends that can't be away from her boyfriend for a few days without going completely crazy"

"What happened?"

"Stupid Sue Garvey happened"

"Who's Sue Gardey?"

"Garvey" Haley corrected

"Whatever" Nathan replied

"The president of your fanclub" Haley said sarcastically rolling her eyes

"Don't roll your eyes"

"I didn't" she mumbled

"Yes you did"

"I hate that you know me" she muttered

"No you don't"

"Right now I do"

"Hales you know you're the only member of my fanclub that matters to me"

"Really?"

"Absolutely, you kind of ruined me to all the other Nathan Scott club card holders"

"Sometimes you say the sweetest things" she smiled down the phone

"I try"

"Why are you so nice to me"

"It's kind of in the rulebook"

"Sure it is" she rolled her eyes despite the smile on her face,

"Hales it doesn't matter what anyone says, I'm yours. Period"

"You better be" she mumbled which caused Nathan to laugh lightly.

"Haley what's taking so long with the food! I need something large and hard to swallow to muffle all the bullshit coming out of Brookes mouth!" Peyton complained as she entered the large kitchen

"Too bad Luke doesn't fit the category" Nathan quipped causing Haley to gasp

"I really don't think I want to know" Peyton stopped when she noticed the look of horror gracing the face of the petite blonde.

"Trust me you don't" Haley shook her head as Nathan laughed.

"Look I have to go Brooke's waiting" Haley started

"So make her wait" Nathan replied

"Nathan we both know patience is not one of your sisters finer qualities"

"It isn't one at all" Peyton added as she grabbed drinks from the fridge.

"I've got to go Nate. I love you"

"I love you too baby, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she answered twisting the ends of her hair around her fingers.

"Haley..." Nathan pressed

"I'm fine Nathan really just promise you'll stay away from groupies, and ...Sue"

"Haley"

"I know I'm sorry I got to go, I love you" she said quickly before hanging up the phone and slipping it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Are you okay Hales?" Peyton asked

"I know I'm being stupid" she shook her head

"No you're not. You're being normal. Brooke however is as far from normal as possible" Peyton shuddered "I had to get out of there she was plotting a way of putting protein powder in Sue's milk after I talked her out of cutting off Sue's long hair"

"Either of those scenarios are surprisingly appropriate to me" Haley mused "Although Nathan has never really had a thing for brunettes so her hair wouldn't be a great loss"

"Please don't tell Brooke that. I need you onside to stop her from doing anything stupid" Peyton pleaded.

"I'll try but anything she does, Sue will have coming" Haley warned

"You know Nathan doesn't like her right? I don't think he even knows who she is" Peyton pointed out "Besides how would you feel if her and her friends were sitting around after school planning horrible things against you"

"They probably are"

"When did you get so jaded Hales?"

"When did you stop being so jaded?"

"All I'm saying is that we shouldn't go down to their level"

"Did I tell you that Sue was flirting with Jake in chemistry?"

"The bitch is going down" Peyton gripped the cloth in her hand in a vice like grip as he eyes narrowed

"That's what I thought" Haley snickered. "Even if it was ninth grade chemistry" she added mentally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked side by side with Alex across campus. He was distractedly playing with his phone while she rambled on about some guest professor on campus that she was dying to meet but no one had seen or heard since his arrival.

"Sorry what did you say?" he asked when he realised she'd stopped speaking.

"Not that you seem to care, but I was asking about your first game of the season. It's coming up soon right?"

"Yeah, not that I'm gonna get to actually play"

"Q seems to think he's gonna star"

"When did you talk to Q?" he focused his attention back on the brunette

"The other day at that football party. He and a couple of the guys from the basketball team crashed and Q was running his mouth. Although I don't think he impressed too many people with the things he was saying" she shrugged

"What things?"

"I don't know" she shrugged again "After he tried to put his hand down the back of my skirt I kept a solid ten foot perimeter around myself. Your room-mate is kind of grabby"

"He's an ass"

"True, although I was gonna go with douche. Speaking of, how did things go with your friend from the party? He still wringing river water out of his clothes?" Alex asked turning to look at Lucas

"I think it all turned out okay. The next day we found him curled up in a cabana with his girlfriend and they spent the next day together and as far as I know he's still at Duke so I guess he's well enough to outrun his Dad" Lucas ran a hand through his hair.

"That's good" she said as they walked in silence for a few minutes "I'm sorry about Brooke"

"It's okay, we worked it out no harm done" he said adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"She was pretty mad" Alex pressed

"Nah, she was just upset we hadn't seen each other yet and we had plans which well you were there. But we talked later and it's all good. Brooke and I are good" he smiled.

"So who was that guy she was with? You know the one in the weird suit" Alex watched his face closely as they continued to walk

"Umm Julian. They met here a couple weeks ago, remember when she came to see me for the afternoon"

"Yeah I remember. It's a little strange that he would be here on campus then turn up at the party don't you think? I mean he wasn't there to see her?"

"No" Lucas shook his head "He was drumming up investors for some project he's working on"

"What kind of project?" Alex asked quickly

"I don't know I didn't really ask" Lucas answered "Why?"

"Well if it was me and my girlfriend kept running into some gorgeous guy then I'd want to know everything about him" she said as they stopped out the front of Lucas's dorm.

"It's not like that" Lucas dismissed as his phone started to ring. He flipped it open holding it up to read the screen a smile instantly forming.

"From the smile on your face I'm gonna guess that's Brooke" Alex looked away as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Yeah" he agreed as he went to answer the phone

"I'll see you later Luke, just do yourself a favour. Don't dismiss anything... okay bye" she waved before walking off to her own dorm building. Alex turned around and watched as he answered his phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke pulled her bug to a stop in front of the Scott house looking sheepish.

"Thanks for the ride" Haley said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and gathered her things together in lightning speed

"Haley I'm sorry" Brooke tried lamely as Haley closed the car door

"Please don't make me relive it 'Haley pleaded as she took a few steps backwards.

"It's just, Luke's away and I was alone, and you were in the kitchen and last weekend was amazing and Luke was saying the most amazing things"

"Okay eww, eww eww, I really don't need the mental picture"

"To be fair you didn't get a picture it was Peyton who walked in, and it wasn't like I used her bed, I was in the guest bathroom and technically we hadn't started doing anything yet"

"Brooke please just stop"

"I'm sorry okay, and it won't ever happen again, well it probably will just not when you're around"

"Eww, eww eww" Haley screwed her eyes shut.

"Besides look on the bright side I took your mind off of Sue Garvey for a while"

"And now you reminded me gee thanks."

"Look Hales, don't take this the wrong way. You're my best friend and I love you but you need to chill out."

"Excuse me "Haley looked taken aback.

"You're freaking out over nothing"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're jealous; and technically you have nothing to be jealous about"

"You heard her in the hallway" Haley pointed out

"Yes and I also heard you"

"Where is this coming from Brooke? Half an hour ago you were plotting her downfall now your here singing her praises I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend"

"You know how to show it!" Haley accused

"I'm going to overlook that right now because I am your friend. You're pissed because you miss Nate like mad, but rather than appear vulnerable and girly, you're venting at a girl who has no chance with him." Trust Brooke to be honest and straight to the point.

"That's not what this is about" she denied.

"Isn't it? Nathan has eyes only for you Hales, well he has eyes for his basketball and the hoop and well the defence but that's because he's a basketball player but that's totally beside the point"

"Brooke?"

"Sorry. Anyway the point is, Nathan loves you, he's not looking at anyone else and Sue can go suck on that. The only reason she's getting to you is because you're letting her. I may be the queen of teenage bitchfights; but even I can see that this jealousy crap is a complete waste of your time and energy. Just be happy Hales there's no greater way to slap a bitch"

"That's kind of deep dude" Haley looked taken aback while Brooke shrugged with a smile. "And kind of poetic for someone who just got busted...well brooking themselves in their friends bathroom" Haley laughed and started for the front door of her own house. While Brooke stood standing next to her car mouth wide.

"Guest bathroom!" She finally yelled at the closing door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning of the Ravens first game of the season, Haley exited her bathroom back into her bedroom tying her hair into a high ponytail. After the week she'd had she was looking forward to it being all over. But first she had to get through todays classes and then the game tonight. Haley fastened a long blue ribbon into her hair before opening her closet door to get her cheer uniform. Haley closed the door and jumped three feet in the air and jumped out of her skin when she noticed the tall boy leaning casually against her dresser.

"Hi Hales" he said nonchalantly

"What are you doing here?" she asked with one hand on her hip.

"Thought I'd hang out today" he shrugged before taking a bite of the apple in his hand.

"Since when do you eat fruit?"

"It was the only thing in your kitchen" he shrugged again "You need to tell your mom to do some grocery shopping"

"You still didn't answer my first question"

"Yes I did"

"Right "she rolled her eyes as she went back into her bathroom emerging a few minutes fully dressed in her Ravens cheer skirt and matching top."You shouldn't be here" she said as she removed a pair of white socks from her drawer before bending down to pick up her cheer shoes from the bottom of her closet.

"Oh yes I should" he disagreed as his eyes raked over her.

"Don't you have classes today?" she asked as she made her way to the edge of her bed to put on her shoes

"Yeah, but they finish early on a Friday anyway"

"You shouldn't be missing classes Nathan"

"I don't miss classes, you on the other hand I miss like crazy." He bent down and took her foot from her grip and tied her shoelace for her. Haley felt her breath hitch in her throat as his fingertips grazed the skin above her ankle socks. Once her shoe was on to his satisfaction he ran his hands over ankles and calves before looking up at Haley. A moment later he felt Haley grab his collar and pull him up crashing their lips together. Without breaking contact she pulled his weight up so he was covering her on her double bed. "I definitely missed that" he groaned as they broke contact to breathe.

"Me too" Haley smiled before she captured his lips in a passion fuelled kiss once more.

"Oh My God not again!" They were broken apart by Peyton shrieking and Brooke's laughter as she followed the curly haired blonde who was thundering down the stairs.

"Sorry!" Haley called out

"What did they mean by _again_?" Nathan asked confused

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really wish you hadn't explained that" Nathan shuddered as he brought his mustang to a stop in front of the Tree Hill High.

"You asked" Haley grinned at her boyfriend who was turning green, before her smile faded as she noticed a brunette walking towards the front of the school. "Ugh" she groaned

"What?" Nathan looked over his shoulder "What's wrong?"

"Her" Haley grimaced

"Who?"

"Sue Garvey"

"Who's Sue Garvey?"

"Really?" she asked sceptically at Nathans confused expression. "That's the girl I was telling you about"

"Her? Totally not my type Hales" he replied while she eyed him sceptically "She's no Haley James" he smirked

"You say the sweetest things" she rolled her eyes smiling

"I also kiss the sweetest things" he leaned across her seat and placed a few kisses under her jaw

"That makes no sense baby" Haley said closing her eyes as his lips grazed her skin

"It doesn't have to" he said grabbing her face and bringing her lips in contact with hers. A moment later his tongue slipped past her lips as he began devouring her mouth. A soft moan escaped Haley as she gripped his shoulder with one hand and his bicep with the other. Nathan deepened the kiss further as his hands tangled in Haley's ponytail. A moment later she pulled back to take a breath but found Nathan force her mouth back to his kissing her more passionately than before. They continued to battle each other for long minutes before Nathan finally let Haley take a deep breath as he rested his head against hers with a smirk playing across his lips. "Take that fan club stalker" he whispered

"Huh?" Haley asked opening her eyes and looking at Nathan. He glanced for a split second towards the school and Haley followed his line of sight spotting Sue Garvey scowling at them from a few metres away before stalking off. "Nathan!" she punched him in the shoulder

"Ow Hales, I thought you'd be happy!"

"Why on earth would that make me happy?"

"Because I make you happy, and I just made her extremely unhappy, plus I'm one hell of a kisser" he pointed out while she glared at him. "Don't deny it Hales, besides you taught me everything I know" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Damn you' she leaned back into his touch attaching her lips to his once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was only a few minutes left before the game started, and Brooke was having a meltdown. Whitey was still pissed about Junk and Fergie cheering and had made a last minute attempt to woo them back to the basketball team. While she was arguing with Whitey Peyton and Jake had disappeared.

"Where the hell is my player Miss Scott?" Whitey boomed

"If I knew don't you think I would tell you!" she yelled back

"Like you told me you were stealing my other players"

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere" Haley tried to intervene

"Stay out of this Miss James" Whitey held up his hand. "Miss Scott you don't return my player to me in the next two minutes the only team you'll be cheering for is the detention class"

"One, detention is not a team and two this is not my fault!"

"You destroyed my team!"

"You tried to destroy my squad!"

"Guys I think we should split up and go look for them, I know we already sent Bevin and Skills, but if we all go we can cover more ground" Haley suggested

"Fine, as soon as coach Durham admits that I didn't do anything wrong" Brooke said stubbornly

"I will do no such thing"

"Then I won't help you look for Jagielski, and neither will my squad"

"You won't have a squad!"

"Okay okay enough!" Haley yelled.

"Whitey, this is not Brooke's fault, Junk and Fergie made their own choices and you need to accept that. And Jake and Peyton disappearing is noone's fault but theirs. We have five minutes til kickoff..."

"Tip off Miss James Tip off! Argh!" Whitey shook his head

"Whatever! Anyway instead of standing around arguing this energy would be better spent looking for them. Whitey keep the rest of the guys with you we will get the squad together and find Jake. C'mon Brooke" Haley started walking towards the rest of the cheerleaders. Brooke and Whitey looked at each other dumbfounded before Brooke chased after Haley.

"What the hell was that?" Brooke finally asked as she caught up with Haley outside the gym. Haley had separated the squad and sent them off to look for the missing two with instructions to meet back in the gym in four minutes.

"Hey what's going on?" Nathan asked as he approached the girls walking to the carpark.

"Nathan I thought I told you to go back to Duke" Brooke put her hands on her hips.

"And I thought I told you no" Nathan retorted

"Are you forgetting that what I say goes?"

"No, I'm ignoring you" he replied smiling down at Haley "So what's going on/"

"Jake and Peyton are missing" Haley filled him in

"Probably trying to get as far away from Brookie as possible" Nathan suggested getting a punch from his sister in response.

"Bite me" Brooke glared at him before turning to Haley "I thought we discussed this. If one of our boyfriends can't make it home then the other can't come either. Solidarity sister?" Brooke whined

"So long sister" Nathan interjected putting his arms around Haleys waist and pulling her back against him.

"Step back and let the best friend go Nate" Brooke warned

"Guys enough. We have seconds to find Peyton and Jake"

"Fine' Nathan relented pecking Haley on the lips before removing his hands from her waist and lacing his hand with hers. "Where should we look?"

"P Sawyer's car" Brooke suggested

"Why?"

"Jake's truck is too small" Brooke shrugged as she made her way across the parking lot. "And despite Peyton's protests she is just as hormonal and horny as the rest of us"

"Speak for yourself Brooke"

"You can't deny it H James, correct me if I'm wrong but were you on the top or bottom this morning?" she winked as Haley went bright red. She then elbowed Nathan as he laughed out loud.

"What?" he asked innocently

"Watch it" Haley warned

"Oh we did, this morning. Even if you making out with my brother is the creepiest thing ever" Brooke shuddered "Look I was right, found them" Brooke called as she walked around the side of Peyton's car and knocked on the window "If the comet's a rockin Brooke will come a knockin!" she called

"Oh My God!" Peyton shrieked as she untangled herself from Jake who started rummaging in the backseat for his shirt. "Oh My God"

"That's what he said" Brooke snickered behind her hand

"I think my eyes are scarred for life" Haley buried her head in Nathans shirt.

"After the other day I think you owe me an apology P Sawyer!"

"It's my car Brooke!"

"And my squad that's threatened if we don't get loverboy here back to his coach in the next 60 seconds" Brooke crossed her arms "On second thought I guess you have time to finish" she smirked as Peyton turned beetroot red and Jake ran a hand through his mussed hair.

"C'mon guys let's go" Nathan started leading Haley back towards the gym.

"Brooke" Haley called over her shoulder.

"I'm coming I'm coming! Kind of like you guys!" she laughed as she ran away Peyton right on her heels.

"Guys" Haley groaned as she watched Brooke bolt towards the gym Peyton chasing after her. "Dammit" Haley chased after them the three bolted down the corridor and into the girls locker room.

"OH MY GOD!" they all came to an abrupt halt as Bevin and Skills broke apart. Skills hands flying out to cover Bevins bare chest while she slapped her hands over her eyes.

"Oh My God! What is the deal with this week!" Peyton yelled before bolting from the room Haley hot on her heels.

Brooke chuckled as she retreated to the door "See you guys on the court in 30 seconds, and Skills nice to know the stereotype isn't true" she called as she backed through the door.

Brooke tapped Haley on the ass as she walked back towards the gym, "Move it or lose it!"

"You okay baby?" Nathan asked as Haley tried to bury her head in his chest.

"Scarred for life" she muttered

"It could be worse" He rubbed his hands soothingly over her back

"How could it possibly be worse?" she pulled back to look at him "I have to go in there and cheer for and with them now"

"It could've been Tim naked in the locker room" he grinned as Haley looked at him in horror


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own one tree hill or its characters or anything other than the writing below. **

**A/N: SORRY! I have no excuses with the exception of life. "I do not know what possessed me to finish this chapter and start writing the next but hell it got it out. Thanks to everyone who has read this story. I promise I am not intentionally avoiding you. I won't make promises I can't keep just know I am trying. To those who have reviewed and sent me pm's thank you so much. Without you this chapter would not be posted. So please read and let me know what you think. Who knows your ideas may end up on here...**

"Brooke the answer is no" Haley said firmly as she tried to concentrate on the calculus textbook in front of her.

"But it would be hot as hell" Brooke whined.

"No chance in hell" Haley replied again not looking up from her book.

"Ha-ley" Brooke whined "Don't you realise how important tonight is?"

"I am well aware of what tonight is" Haley said distractedly as she punched some numbers into her calculator.

"Then show it!"

'No"

"Ha-ley!"

"It's a basketball game Brooke"

"It's not just any game, it's Nathans first ever college game, and my first ever courtside appearance. Not to mention yours as his girlfriend!"

"Brooke I have to get this done" Haley looked up from her studying to stare Brooke in the eye. "And if I want to enjoy tonight then I need to get this done. And yes it's extremely important, and yes I understand just how much. My stomach is tied up in knots with nerves for Nathan but no I will not feel any better nor enjoy tonight anymore if I spend two hours planning my outfit"

"My fashion sense is so underappreciated" Brooke huffed as she started filing her nails

"Brooke you might find it helpful to get some of your own work done now so you're not stressing about it on Sunday night" Haley pointed out

"How did you put it before..." Brooke looked pensive for a moment. "No chance in hell!"

"Funny" Haley deadpanned as Brooke went back to her nails. The two sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, Haley working on her Calculus homework and Brooke buffing her nails.

"There you guys are!" Bevin announced loudly as she burst through the doors of Brookes student president office. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Haley sighed and looked up from her books at the excitable blonde.

"What's up Bev?" Brooke asked looking up

"Nothing" she shrugged as she plopped down in the spare seat beside Haley

"But you just came running in here like the energiser bunny" Brooke looked confused

"I was looking for you"

"Um, why Bev?"

"Because I couldn't find you" Bevin answered simply. "Ooh pretty colour" she picked up the bottle of polish from the desk.

"I have nothing" Haley said before concentrating once more on her books.

The three sat in silence for a few more minutes before Mouth came bursting through the door laden down with bags.

"Ooh goodie, did you get everything?" Brooke asked as she put the cap back on her polish. Haley looking up defeatedly

"I think so" he puffed as he put everything against the far wall.

"Brooke is that my overnight bag? Haley asked dumbfounded

"Yes" Both Mouth and Brooke answered at once.

"Why do you have my overnight bag?" Haley eyed them both suspiciously "And I hadn't finished packing yet"

"As if you haven't already packed and repacked your bag a hundred times all ready, and it's here because Mouth has to pack the car" Brooke shrugged grinning

"Then why did I bring it all in here?" Mouth asked Brooke

"Who knows" Brooke shrugged "I only told you to pick it up"

"You said to bring it to you... "to not stop and smell the roses"... just bring the luggage to you" Mouth quoted exasperated

"And you did good" she smiled proudly patting him on the head

"Why do I even bother" Mouth muttered as he started to pick all the bags back up.

"Mouth just leave it, we can carry our own stuff" Haley sighed as she watched the spiky haired boy hunched over under the weight of Brookes bags. Mouth glanced at Brooke who looked at Haley before nodding. Mouth put the bags on the floor before leaning against the wall.

"So what are you ladies doing?" he asked casually

"Bev and I are looking gorgeous and Haley's being boring" Brooke answered as she took a seat again in her white desk chair.

"Is that next week's calculus homework?" he asked leaning over Haley's shoulder at her books.

"The operative word being next week" Brooke pointed out

"I won't be able to relax this weekend if I leave it" Haley defended "And next week is two words"

"And I won't be able to relax thinking of you studying all the time" Brooke replied sticking out her tongue at Haley

"Somehow I don't think you'll be overly concerned with what _I'm_ doing this weekend once you're with Lucas"

"True, thinking of you and my brother tends to make me want to get run over by a bus" Brooke mused

"That's why you shouldn't do your thinking in the road" Bevin added helpfully

"Ye-ah...anyway you should try and get more of a balance in life Hales" Brooke told the blonde.

"I have balance" Haley denied

"No you don't"

"Brooke's right you really need to learn to relax more and study less before you get to college" Bevin said seriously

"If I study any less I'm not going to make it into college"

"Of course you will, Nathan will let you in. You'll be there in a few hours" Bevin denied with a shake of the head."I'm so jealous of you by the way. I'm an awesome cheerleader and you guys are going to a college basketball game; I really should be there, besides There's bound to be frat and sorority parties afterwards and if anyone could light that place up it would be me, am I right or am I right my brother" Bevin turned to Mouth with her hand raised for a high five, which he reluctantly reciprocated.

"Maybe a little to the left" Brooke whispered to Haley who snickered in response.

"The boys are all mega jealous too. My Maaad Skills has been complaining about no lurve all week" Bevin added

"Jake was complaining in class that he couldn't get tickets either" Mouth put in stifling a chuckle at Bevin

"Nathan only gets a couple of player's tickets, and trust me the fight over them was fierce" Haley replied spinning her pen between her fingers.

"Haley gets one naturally because she earns it in a way that's completely disgusting to everyone else, I get one because I have a plethora of embarrassing stories about number 23, and the devil Scotts bought their own tickets because the players seats aren't good enough" Brooke rolled her eyes at the end of her statement "So I guess Skills misses out".

"I'll make it up to him" Bevin said offhandedly

"Eww Bev we saw enough last week" Brooke shuddered

"Last week was basketball superstar and fabulous cheerleader, tonight is slutty cheerleader and horny basketballer" Bevin winked

"What's the difference?" Mouth asked

"Plenty my dear Mouth, plenty" Bevin wiggled her eyebrows.

"Okay ewww, ewwww, ewwww, Bevin get out of my office right now" Brooke ordered. "There's a line and you just crossed it"

"Practise for Skills crossing my line to-night!" she grinned as she stood up.

"Go!" Brooke pointed to the door

"What does that mean?" Mouth asked again

"I don't think anyone wants to know." Haley shook her head.

"That was wrong" Brooke shuddered again before looking at her watch. "Okay H James you have exactly 15 minutes of free period left to finish up your homework. There's only one period after that and then we hit the road for Durham to see my man" she wiggled her shoulders. "And yours but he doesn't count. So I expect you out by the car promptly after the final bell. Tonight we're going to rock n roll and party like it's the state championship all over again. Minus obligatory post game dinner with the devil Scotts and associated grandparents, but you know the plan"

"Huh?" Haley looked confused. Brooke huffed in response

"Just keep studying, the rest of tonight you can leave up to me"

"That's what I'm worried about" Haley muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan finished up his last set of weights putting the dumbbells back on the rack before wiping the sweat from his shoulders. He and Tony had decided to get in a light session in the gym to burn off some nervous energy. He wiped his face then looked at his watch. Tree Hill High let out almost two hours ago which meant Haley and Brooke would be arriving soon. His game wasn't until later and he hoped to get to spend at least a few minutes alone with Haley before the game.

"Yo Big time" Tony called from the weight bench across the room "come spot me"

"Sure" Nathan grabbed his water bottle and made his way over.

"Thanks man" Tony greeted before they concentrated on his reps. He sat up when he was done and dried off with his own towel before taking a gulp of water. "Ready for tonight?"

"Yeah my ass is bench ready" Nathan quipped

"If we leadin' by enough coach may let us play a few seconds at the end" Tony grinned

"We'll see" Nathan said as they started to make their way to the locker room.

"Looking good fellas, nice form, wow 200 pounds call me when you're ready to go pro" Clay called out to different players as he made his way across the room "Gentlemen"

"Frat boy" Nathan greeted wrapping his towel around his shoulders

"A little less hostility dude" Tony whispered

"I can show you more" Nathan retorted

"You won't be so hostile once you learn that I come bearing gifts" Clay ignored Nathans tone.

"Unless it's a one way ticket back to Florida than I highly doubt it" Nathan replied while Tony chuckled.

"No it's more like five foot four, honey blonde with a hell of a"

"Do not finish that sentence" Nathan growled as he took off past Clay.

"I was gonna go with sarcastic mouth, but what you were thinking applies too" Clay called after his retreating back. Clay spun around when he felt Tony smack him up the back of the head.

"No" Tony said emphatically

"But"

"No"

"I was only"

'No!"

"Hales?" Nathan called out as he burst into his dorm room he slammed the door behind him and spun around in the small room looking for her. He then burst through the bathroom door catching Haley off guard as she washed her hands. "Hales! He yelled enthusiastically picking her up in a bone crushing hug, spinning her around. "I missed you" he said before catching her lips in an earth shattering kiss.

"Wow" Haley breathed when Nathan finally put her down "And I missed you too"

"Not as much as me" he grinned before kissing her again. He stared at her taking in the fitted white tank top and green hipster a-line knee length skirt she was wearing. She had finished off her outfit with a chunky leather belt, wedges and tribal style earrings and bangles. No matter what she wore she was always beautiful to him. He pecked her lips a number of times before pulling back to stare her in the eyes "Hi"

"Hi" Haley laughed back.

"I really did miss you" he beamed

"I missed you too, but I didn't miss your sweaty post workout smell" she wrinkled her nose "Didn't you shower after practice?"

"I kinda ran outta there when I heard you were here" he shrugged

"So Clay found you?" she wiped a bead of sweat from his cheek.

"It's not fair he saw you first" Nathan pouted "Well not really saw you first because I did, along time ago. But today he got to see you before I did, so I guess he did see you first and that really isn't fair"

"Whatever Brooke" Haley patted him on the chest."He didn't see me, I was here with Jack and neither of us could get a hold of you, so Jack called Clay. At least you answered one of our calls" she raised her eyebrow teasingly

"Clay didn't call me; he came to the weight room"

"Well I'm glad he did" Haley said leaning up and pecking Nathan on the lips. "And you should call him and say thank you.. And then take a shower, I'm sure you need to meet up with the team and your coaches soon" she tried to step back but his strong arms pulled her flush against him again.

"I'd rather do this" he said as his lips glided over hers, eliciting a soft moan from Haley as he delved his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmmm" she agreed as their tongues began to battle. Nathan slid his hands down to her waist; Haley's hands wrapping around Nathans neck as their mouths moved in sync.

"So good" Nathan breathed as they broke apart his eyes still screwed shut.

"Okay phone call and then shower" Haley pushed him away before she could get distracted again.

"Fine "Nathan relented shoving his hand in the pocket of his shorts to retrieve his phone. When he found nothing he patted his other pocket and then his chest before turning in three complete circles.

"Why are you chasing your tail?" Haley snickered

"I don't have my phone" Nathan looked panicked

"Well where did you have it last?" she asked as he looked distraught before standing up straight

"In my gym bag in my locker" Nathan shook his head. Haley smirked with her hand on her hip

"Nathan Scott did you run out of the weight room without showering and without your personal belongings the second you heard I was here?"

"Maybe" he said sheepishly

"I told you I was sexy Nathan" she smirked as she sauntered over to him

"Maybe" he said again as Haley reached him, attaching her lips to his in a searing kiss. Nathan was confused for a moment before he gave in to the sensation of his girlfriend's lips moving against his. He kissed her back hungrily before they broke apart for air.

"I need my gym bag" he blurted out causing Haley to laugh

"Sweetheart you won't need your phone to have a shower"

"I thought you wanted me to call Clay?"

"Do you want him to watch?" she asked cheekily

"Hell no!" Nathan tightened his hold on her waist.

"Me either" she said before leaning up and nibbling on his earlobe "Especially not for what I have planned for said shower"

"Haley" Nathan closed his eyes

"I know we're not going to have sex Nathan, but that doesn't mean there's not a whole list of other things that we _can_ do" she said suggestively "Besides it's not like we haven't done most of this stuff before" Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat as Haley pulled away from him and started to back away towards the bathroom. "As I said I missed you, and you definitely, need a shower" she stepped back stripping her tank top over her head throwing it at him as she disappeared through the door, Nathan caught the top effortlessly in his hands before closing his eyes and following. Haley's laughter filled the air seconds after the bathroom door slammed closed behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley sat in the bleachers watching Nathan and the blue devils warm up for the fourth quarter. They were currently leading their opening match by 15 points, and Haley was hoping to see Nathan get some minutes soon. Haley had a satisfied smile on her face. She was happy. Nathan was happy. He turned his head and looked in her direction and winked. Haley felt like her heart could burst with love and happiness. As far as she was concerned it should be criminal to feel this way.

Lucas sat beside Haley watching her watch Nathan with a confused expression. Haley was completely serene and googly eyed, and it was baffling to the scruffy blonde. There were a number of things that should have sent Haley over the edge. Lucas was both proud and envious of his friend. Brooke had been on edge since her parents and grandparents had showed up for the game, and her bad mood had only increased when Sue Garvey had also shown up. Brooke had stormed off before the game had started and was currently courtside with Taylor and the Duke cheerleaders performing a cheer.

Haley was broken from her staring contest with her boyfriend when she heard Brooke start cheering again. It shouldn't be a surprise to Haley that she had managed to integrate herself into the Duke cheer squad, despite not being a student at Duke. Brooke had surprised Haley with a replica Duke cheer uniform to wear to the game, but Haley had refused instead wearing her favourite jeans and one of Nathans Duke t-shirts tied at the back. Brooke had instead donned the tiny top and skirt herself and had somehow joined the squad for the game. Haley elbowed Lucas as he stared at his girlfriend gyrating a few rows below. "Close your mouth Luke".

"Sorry" Lucas looked a little sheepish.

"It's okay, if Nathan was prancing around in a short skirt I'd probably be staring too" Haley quipped

"Ugh on the mental image Hales" Lucas screwed his eyes shut.

"My man has nice legs" she nudged him.

"Hopefully he'll get to use those legs on court this quarter" Lucas tried to change the subject as he watched the tipoff.

"Hopefully" Haley agreed. The two settled in to watch the remainder of the game. Duke continued on much the same way as they had played the first three quarters, and with two minutes remaining Nathan stood up to check in, "Oh my god!" Haley exclaimed "He's going in! He's going in!"

Nathan made his way into the game and after less than fifteen seconds on court Nathan had scored an easy two.

"It went in! It went in!" Haley cheered excitedly. Lucas looked at her with a smile before glancing at his girlfriend who was also jumping up and down. The game continued with Nathan playing well until the final whistle. Both cheered enthusiastically with the crowd when the game finished and sat back down as the players left the court, heading to the locker room. Brooke hugged different cheerleaders before making her up to Lucas and Haley.

"Hi guys! Awesome game! But more importantly how did I do?" Brooke asked

"You look hot as hell" Clay replied as he took up the empty seat beside Haley "But something tells me you already knew that" he winked before answering his ringing phone.

"Well" Brooke shrugged with a smile

"You looked amazing babe" Lucas agreed leaning up to plant a peck on her lips before delivering a quick glare to the wannabe agent..

"Thank you "Brooke replied happily "Pretty good game huh?"

"Awesome, I can't believe Nathan actually got to play" Haley said with a smile.

"I know, it's gonna' make dinner with the Devil Scott's easier to stomach" Brooke said leaning against Lucas's shoulder, as he lazily placed his arm around her waist.

"Brooklyn Scott how many times do I have to tell you not to call your mother that" Dan Scott's voice boomed from behind her.

"And the grim reaper arrives himself "Brooke mocked under her breath. "Daddy!" she turned and greeted him sarcastically, as Haley and Lucas stifled their laughter.

"Brooklyn" he addressed her before turning to the two blondes "Lucas, Miss James" he stonily greeted

"Mr Scott" they both replied equally as stonily

"Your mother and I are taking the chancellor and his wife to dinner. Your grandparents are on their way back to the hotel as we speak, so no family dinner tonight. Tell Nathan good game for me. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Don't call me tonight. This is an important dinner for me. And I can't have any distractions. So don't do anything tonight to soil the Scott name. I'm sure you can handle that for one night" he said condescendingly. "Now don't do anything I wouldn't do" he waved his hand as he walked off

"No fun for us tonight "Brooke grumbled as she flipped her father off behind his back.

"I wouldn't go that far" Haley laughed "Nathans gunna want to celebrate and I for one am all for a fun night with friends"

"I second that" Brooke agreed

"Third" Lucas added as the two girls shook their heads.

"Perfect! Taylor told me about this celebratory party tonight for the team."

'I don't know" Haley hedged

"I'm sorry Hales but you are young, hot and able to do some damage, besides its mandatory for dukes star player and his fine ass girlfriend to be in attendance. So you're going" Brooke had her hands on her hips with a sly smile.

"Well when you put it like that" Haley said sarcastically

"Perfect" Brooke clapped "I'm gonna have so much fun tonight" Brooke winked at Lucas

"Nathan should be coming out soon" Haley glanced over to the tunnel leading to the locker rooms "What the fuck!" she yelled.

"Hales?" both Brooke and Lucas looked dumbfounded at the blonde's outburst.

"That little bitch" she seethed standing up from her seat and moving off towards the court.

"Oh no she didn't" Brooke raced after Haley.

"This is not gonna end well" Lucas muttered as he followed. When Lucas reached the far side of the court Haley was standing tie to toe with Sue Garvey and another girl while Brooke waved a disapproving finger in Clays face.

"Confucius say it not good idea to piss off number one client other half" Clay was saying to Brooke "So why would I start this?" he argued "Although I would bet your stunning good looks that Hales could take her"

"Besides the point" Brooke crossed her arms

"I CAN take her. That's why this self absorbed slut is going to remove her skanky ass from campus right now, before I forcibly remove her" Haley never removed her eyes from the brunette who was rolling her eyes in response

"Afraid of a little competition? or maybe you finally realised that Nate deserves a real woman"

""I would hardly classify your fake nails, fake hair and need I say it fake nose as "real woman" Brooke cut in.

"I broke it as a child" Sue retorted putting a hand over her nose

"And I'm three seconds from breaking it again" Haley threatened.

"Oh please" The other girl no one had noticed muttered

"I'd shut it if I were you, unless you want to see Hales follow through" Brooke warned "It aint pretty, kind of like you" Brooke pointed sweetly at Sue.

"What's going on?" Nathans voice had everyone turning their heads.

"Hey man "Clay greeted enthusiastically 'Great game! Been fielding endorsement opportunities since that awesome block in the fourth quarter! You must be pumped up!"

"I only played in the fourth quarter, and there are no endorsements in college. Now what's going on?" he addressed the entire group.

"Nothing Baby" Haley turned away from Sue and wrapped herself in Nathans arms 'You did awesome!"

"Thanks" He nuzzled his face in her hair as they embraced before whispering in her ear. "Is my baby being a badass?"

"Always" she smirked up at him before Nathan attached his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

"Ugh" Sue turned away as her friend rolled her eyes.

"Clay!" Brooke and Lucas simultaneously slapped him up the back of the head as he snapped pictures of the couple on his phone.

"What? I can sell these bad boys to the student press. Nathan Scott is on the up and up!"

"That's disgusting" Brooke admonished

"Hey any press is good press" Clay excused as Tony approached

"C'mon frat boy, I'm sure there's a couple of girls at this party tonight who might just be drunk enough to find you attractive" Tony threw an arm over Clays shoulder and started leading him towards the exit.

"Sounds good" Clay agreed as they started to walk away. They only got a few steps before Clay spun around and faced Sue "Oh and as I was saying before, Nate is not interested in any one on one interviews. However, if you really are the sports reporter for your school paper then feel free to follow the usual process for a Duke press pass, and try to get a question in at the next press conference" Haley narrowed her eyes as Sue went a deep shade of red. "The dates and other information is regularly updated in the press section of " he spoke professionally.

"I have my own website? "Nathan whispered to Lucas who shrugged

"Jack designed it. C'mon superstar and entourage, we have a postgame function to attend" the blonde turned to leave. Haley removed herself from Nathan's arms and took a few steps toward the embarrassed brunette.

"As Clay said the only one on one involving Nathan is with me. But you already knew that" Haley smirked before taking Nathans outstretched hand and following after Clay

"Brooke trotted after her brother and best friend, with her own boyfriend in tow. She called over her shoulder "Enjoy the drive back to Tree Hill...Alone!"

Sue glared through narrowed eyes after the group as they made their exit,

"This is not over"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley was doing up the final clip on the side of her deep purple silk top. She had matched it with the same jeans she had worn to the game and her favourite sky high wedge sandals. She could hear Brooke excitedly chattering away to Lucas and Clay as they waited for Haley to finish changing. A moment later there was a light knock on the bathroom door.

"Brooke I'll be ready when I'm ready"

"It's me" Nathan sounded desperate

Haley reached out and unlocked the door letting him in before he closed it behind him locking it and leaning up against the wood, beer bottle in hand

"Where's the fire" Haley stared at the pained expression on her boyfriends face. "And where'd you get the beer?" she asked as she reached out and took a quick sip.

"Clay. At least he's good for something" He answered before focusing back on Haley "You have to promise me to never, ever under any circumstances, ever leave me in the same confined space as Brooke without your protection ever ever ever again." He pleaded

'She's not that bad, and that was the worst grammar ever" Haley threw some things in her makeup bag, before sliding a clip into her hair pulling it slightly away from her face.

"No it wasn't and yes she is"

"Well I am just about ready so we can head over to that party so I can show you off, and that means Brooke will be out of your hair. Good news for you. Bad news for Luke" Haley giggled.

"He knew what he was getting into"

"Some say the same thing about me"

"Oh I knew what I was getting into with you" Nathan agreed with a smirk

"Really?" Haley asked with a raised eyebrow

'No. I'm still bewildered every day"

"Sure you are" Haley finished putting her things away as a loud squeal could be heard outside the door.

"Please can we just stay in here? They won't even notice" Nathan begged

"And miss your big night?" Haley quirked an eyebrow

""We can have our own big night; Clay has a full case of beer out there. And I can do this" He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"As good as that sounds. We can't" Haley pulled back. She placed her hand on his cheek "This is your night, and I'm so incredibly proud of you." She slipped her hand from his cheek across his shoulder and down his arm before taking his hand in hers and raising it to her chest. "My heart was beating so fast tonight. With pride and joy" Nathan leant in and kissed her. Before placing her hand over his heart

"And love" he looked her straight in the eyes

"With love" Haley agreed before their lips joined together in a mind numbing kiss.

"We are so not going anywhere tonight" Nathan muttered when they pulled apart, Haley giggling in response

"Later baby. Right now there's a party and I want everyone to know the new star of the Duke Blue Devils is all mine" she leaned up and kissed him before slipping under his arm and leading him out of the bathroom.

Haley pulled Nathan out into the dorm room and was met by a mini party.

"When did you guys get here?"

'C'mon baby girl we couldn't let you have all the fun" skills greeted 'Although by the way Nate is grinning we might be a bit late"

"Ouch" Nathan rubbed the sore spot on his chest Haley had hit. 'What did I do?"

"Haley by the looks of it" Bevin suggested, as Brooke's head whipped around to appraise the blonde.

"So we're this party at?" Peyton changed the subject from the other side "We didn't drive two hours to hang out in Nate's dirty dorm room" Jake, Skills and Mouth nodding in agreement.

"Follow Frat boy" Nathan pointed to the blonde who was busy tapping away on Nathans laptop while Jack looked over his shoulder.

"And done!" Clay finished with a flourish. "Website updated, and I synced your fan page to my phone so I can get all the comments as they're posted. By morning you will be the most talked about athlete on campus" Clay smirked before noticing the new people in attendance. "Wow that was fast"

'Frat boy meet my friends...friends meet frat boy.. and Jack" Nathan introduced

"Clay" he corrected as Jack waved "And you two can call me whatever you want" Clay winked at Bevin and Peyton. The latter looking curiously at Haley who shrugged her shoulders. 'My man, 1 minute and forty seconds of game time..."

"Story of his sex life" Skills whispered as the boys chuckled. Nathan death glaring them in response.

"And he already has an entourage. I am really going to love being your agent. Alright party people, let the festivities begin. I have work to do and Jack needs to practise" Clay linked arms with Brooke exiting the room with a flourish asking her as they left "So on a scale of one to ten how hot am I?" as Lucas chased after them yelling "Hey"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brunette pushed her hair out of her face as she exited the bathroom eyes glued to her phone. Scrolling through the touch screen engrossed in her photo gallery, two brunettes leaning up against the wall opposite unnoticed.

"Interesting night" the voice of the taller of the two by the wall called, causing her to jump in surprise and drop her phone.

"You could say that" she looked uneasily between the two figures. The shorter one smirking from an unchanged position across the corridor.

The taller leaned down and picked up the dropped cell phone looking at the photo on the screen, before smirking again.

"And it looks like it just got even more interesting" The two brunettes shared a smile before landing their eyes back on the girl in front of them. "I think we should talk".

wort


End file.
